Stewart's Journey Through Ransei
by CheetuhzFTW
Summary: Before Stewart went to the Kanto region he went to the Ransei region. Join the Legendary shiny Mew-morph as he catches new pokemon and helps protect Humans, pokemon, and pokemorphs. His past has been change to where both his birth parents have been killed by religious extremism. Language. Lemons. Violence.
1. How it all begins

Stewart's Journey Through Ransei

In the Hall of Origins all the legends where summoned there to talk about something that Arceus has deemed important.

"Mother Arceus what is this meeting about? Why is it that you summoned us?" Asked an annoyed Groudon.

Arceus looked at him and said "Since all of you are here I'll begin the meeting. In the month of November there will be 50 pokemorphs born…"

She was cut off by Dialga saying "What importance does this have with any of us?"

"If I can stop begin interrupted I'll tell you." Arceus said give him a stern look, to which he nodded slowly Arceus, continued "What makes them special is that they are related to everyone here." When that was said all the legends looked at her in shock.

Ho-oh was the first to speck "What? How is that possible? Wait you said there were 50 pokemorph but there are 51 of us?"

Arceus looked at her and said "That is correct there is not going to be an Arceus-morph."

Mew was the next to speech "Mother Arceus… um what are we supposed to do?"

Without looking at her Arceus said "I want all of you to get your respected pokemorph." They all looked at her in shock yet Arceus continued "There parents won't want them and so they will be put in orphanages. I want you to go there and get them the moment they are put in there."

It was now Lugia turn to talk as she asked "How will we know where to look for them?"

Arceus answer her question right away "They will be in your respected regions. Mew, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres you'll be looking for them in the Kanto region. Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Celebi you'll be looking for them in Johto. Latios and Latias yours will be in Alto Mare. Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, and Deoxys you'll be looking in the Hoenn region. Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Manaphy, Darkrai, and Shaymin you'll be looking for them in the Sinnoh region. Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, and Meloetta you'll be looking for them in the Unova region. Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, and Volcanion you'll be looking for them in the Kalos region. Their presence will be similar to you own. Once you each got the Pokemorphs that is related to you bring them here." They all looked to Arceus then nodded before leaving to wait for the day their morph is born.

Three years later all the legendary pokemorph where in the Hall of Origins playing with each other and practicing their moves and tried to get control of the power they were given. One in particular was a Blue Mew-morph who was floating around as he said "Look memma I can fly just like you."

Mew in her morph form smiled at this as she said "That's good Stewart you're getting good at controlling your powers."

Then a morph with red fur covering her hands, face, and lower body and white fur on her upper body and had a white triangle in the middle of her forehead and had two points on each of her ears. Flew up next to him saying "Race yeah." And then took off as fast as she could with him right behind her. They were getting attention from the others as they circled around the field. She was a Latias-morph so she was already pretty fast despite her age.

Stewart said "You're not going to bet me Ashley."

She just looked at him and speeds up. When they were reaching the others it looked like Ashley was going to win but at the last second Stewart unintended use extreme speed which caused him to get ahead of her and win.

Ashley looked at Stewart and said "What was that you just used? How could I be winning one second and lose the next."

He was quick to respond saying "I don't know it just sort of happened."

She was getting angry at Stewart believing he cheat when Deoxys came over and said "What Stewart just did was a move called extreme speed. Mew do you know how he knows that?"

Mew floated over and shook her head saying "No idea he must've seen one of us using it and learned it that way or he may have just used it unintentionally. Stewart did you see one of us using that move you just did?"

Stewart looked at her and said "No memma I didn't see anyone else use it. I don't even get how I used it."

Mew then said "Alright Stewart we should train more so you can get the hang of that move."

Stewart walked over to Ashley and stuck out his hand and said "That was fun don't you think. Through I don't think it was fair that I used a move that I didn't even now I had."

Ashley not being a pour sport for losing accepted his hand saying "It was and no problem Stewart. I had fun."

No one knew this but Stewart had a crush on Ashley he himself didn't know what those feelings where. He didn't want to ask Mew or Arceus. He wanted it to remand a secret for as long as possible.

Soon Mew floated by in her pokemon form and Stewart said "What is that?" he was pointing at Mew.

Mew looked at him and saw him pointing at her and said "Hey Stewart what's wrong it's just me. This is how I normally look like."

Stewart looked at her intently and said "Wow mommy you can shape shift. I wish I could do that." With that he again unintentionally did something no one knew he could. His size begins to shrink and his body begins to change as his arms and legs grew shorter. Soon it stop and he now looked like a Mew but only shiny he looked at himself and said "Why am I a different color then you memma?" Everyone was shocked at the sudden change in his form as well as his different colors the Mew.

Arceus soon walked over saying "What's happening over…" She cut herself off when she saw a blue Mew shorter than the original. She then begin saying "Stewart is that you."

Stewart nodded and said "Yes Lady Arceus but I am a different color then memma."

Arceus did a smile or at least it looked like she was trying in her pokemon form while she said "That is because you're a shiny Mew-morph. When you change into Mew did you think of her in her colors or did you think of your colors?" He shrugged he didn't really know she just said "Your shininess transition to your Mew form."

Stewart looked at her confused asking "How do I change back?" He got his answer as he begins to revert to his morph form. He smiled to be back in his normal form but he also felt tired as he let out a yawn.

Arceus thought to herself _"I hope he doesn't try doing that with anyone else. Who knows what might happen."_

It wasn't even a few days later that Stewart, Ashley, Sam who was a Xerneas-morph, and Ryan Ashley's twin brother were watching a sparring match between Cobalion and Virizion in their pokemon form.

"They are really good don't you think Stewart?" Sam said watching the sparring match between the two legends.

"Yeah it makes me wonder how it would feel to be one of them." He said that well at the same time thinking about looking like Cobalion. With that thought in mind he beings to feel excruciating pain as he let out a loud yell of pain getting the attention of both the legends and the others.

The legends race over to them and Virizion quick says "What's going on what happened?"

Ryan was the one to answer and said "We don't know we were just watching your sparring match when Stewart said something like 'How would it would feel to be one of you.' That's when he started screaming in pain."

Virizion and Cobalion looked at each other and said at the same time "Oh no."

The others looked at them and with confused looks as Ashley asked in a worry voice "Is he ok."

Before either one of them could respond Mew arrived with Arceus and she said "He's transforming." There was another loud yell of pain as they watched Stewart's body being to change his arms and legs begin to grow outward and his hands and feet changed to hoofs. His neck grew long and his mouth and nose merged as they turned into a muzzle, he being s to grow two horns on his head that go backwards, he had a white fur appear below his head, his color change to a darker shade of blue, and finally his tail changed to look like a fin. When the transformation ended he looked like Cobalion but about a foot or two shorter than him.

Mew approached Stewart and asked "You ok Stewart?" he simply nodded his head even though he had tears forming in his eye. Mew reiterate her question "You sure you're ok Stewart." This time he didn't answer he just feel forward. "STEWART!" Mew yell out of worry for the being she saw as her son.

When he lost consciousness he reverted back to his pokemorph form. Arceus then yelled out "Xerneas get over here.

In a matter of moments Xerneas was in front of Arceus bowing saying "Yes Lady Arceus you need me for something?" Arceus just nudge her head towards the unconscious Stewart when Xerneas saw him she asked "Lady Arceus what happened to him?"

She simply stated "He transformed into Cobalion by mistake."

Xerneas quickly went over to him and begin to examine his body she looks at the group and says "He's fine just tired. It seems it drained him of his energy but I think it is just because this is his first time transforming into someone other than Mew."

With that Mew took Stewart to his room which compress of a single bed, a desk to study on with a book on different moves, an end table with a lamp that looked like Rotom, and finally there was a door that led to a private bathroom. Mew walked in carrying Stewart over to his bed she used her psychic powers to pull back the sheets and set him on his bed and put the covers back over him. She then kissed his forehead saying "Rest well Stewart I hope you are feeling better in the morning."

**Author's note: ****I don't have names for all the legendary pokemorphs so if anyone has any suggestion I would like to hear them. The reason why I chose to write this story and put my other on hold. Is so I could tell an in-depth story on Stewart's past two years before going to Kanto.**


	2. The journey begins

It was 13 years after I first transformed into Cobalion everyone was currently in the meeting hall talking about current events. "Alright that seems to be all." Arceus said ending the meeting. I raised my hand Arceus saw this and said "Yes Stewart do you have something to say?"

"Yes I was wondering if I could go to the human world?" I asked with a little hope.

When I said that everyone looked at me in shock and Mew was the first to say anything "Stewart you can't be serious why would you want to go there?"

I respond "I want to see all the other pokemon in the world. I can only transform into everyone here and your varies forms. That and I can't help but remember what happen 11 years ago." I begin to remember when I first transformed into Arceus I had no control and nearly killed everyone here until Arceus knocked me out.

"That sound like an excellent idea." Arceus said getting everyone's attention.

Mew floated in front of her and said "Lady Arceus you can't be serious."

Arceus looked at her and said "Do you have a problem with letting him decided what he wants to do."

She sighed saying "It's not that but the humans aren't really found of pokemorphs."

I then interrupted saying "Can't I just go down there in a human disguise. I learn that I could do that from Latias." They looked at me as I begin to change into a human with pale skin, Purple hair going over my ears and a few strands dangling over my eyes a bit, no facial hair, and at 5'10 with a grey hoodie.

Arceus smiled and said "There now no one will know what he is. Stewart where would you be going to?"

I sighed and said "I don't know. I would like to go to Johto or Kalos maybe even a place that doesn't hate morphs so much or I could go somewhere that needs some help."

"If you don't have any idea where you would like to go why not try the Ransei region? The people there don't hold that much hostility towards morphs." Arceus said. I nodded to her suggestion and she added "Would you like to have a little traveling companion?"

I looked at her in confusion and asked "What do you mean Lady Arceus?"

She was quick to answer "I mean would you like to have a pokemon to travel with?"

I thought about it but in the end I shook my head saying "No thanks Lady Arceus. I appreciate the offer but I want to try and do this on my own." She smiled and nodded as a portal opened and I saw a big region that looked like Arceus.

Mew look liked she was going to cry but she didn't she floated up to me and gave me a hug to which I returned. She then said while still in the embrace "Stewart don't forget to stop by every now and then."

"I won't mom I'll stop by every so often." I replied as we ended the embrace.

I looked over at Ryan and he said "See yeah around."

Ashley said her goodbye "Stay save Stewart." I smiled and nodded.

I then walked thought the portal after saying a long goodbye to the others. In an instant I was outside a town called Aurora. It looked like a nice town the castle looked impressive even from the outside of the town. As I walked into town I keep passing people who gave me strange looks. I was soon stop by an officer as he said "Sir is that your pokemon?" He was pointing towards my shoulder.

I looked at my shoulder and saw a small yellow pokemon with some red coming out of its ears sitting on it. I poked it earn a wine from the pokemon with it saying in a feminine voice "Hey why did you wake me."

I said to her "You were sleeping on my shoulder little one." She looked at me and yipped.

She then said "Did… did you just understand what I said." I smiled and nodded she then asked "How can you understand me."

I smiled and said "It's because of my psychic power that I can understand you. By the way aren't you a Fennekin." She nodded nervously; I just smiled saying to no one in particular "59 pokemon down over 600 to go." The Fennekin and the officer looked at me and I quickly said "Sorry that's how many pokemon I've seen and how many I haven't seen." They nodded slowly I then looked at the Fennekin and asked her "Hey there little one why don't you travel with me?"

She looked at me and said "Will you stop calling me little one my names Tana?"

I smiled and said "Alright then let's go." I looked at the officer and asked "Is there a research lab here where I could get a pokeball."

He looked at me and nodded saying "Yeah follow me and I'll show you where it is." With that he begins to show me the way to the research lab. It wasn't that long of a walk as it was down the street make a right and make a left on the second left and we were there.

I stuck my hand out saying "Thank you sir that was most helpful."

He took my hand and says "Your welcome sir. Have a nice day."

I walked up to the building and rung the bell and wait for a few second before ringing it again this time I was meet with a responds "One second I'll be right there." A male voice said from the inside of the building. With that I sat down and waited for the door to open I didn't have a very long wait when a man open the door and saw me sitting there he said "Hi there young man may I help..." he cut off mid-sentence seeing Tana and said "You found Fennekin. Where was she?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't know I just found her asleep on my shoulder. That is actually why I came here I was wondering…"

He cut me off saying "Oh you want a reward don't you." I shook my head and he looked at me confused and said "Okay then what do you want."

I pointed at Tana and said "I was wondering if I could have her join me."

He looked at me in shock and said "Do you even know how to raise a pokemon."

I nodded saying "Yes sir my mother taught me everything I would need to know."

He sighed and said "Okay so you want to be a pokemon trainer and you want Fennekin here too?"

I nodded saying "Yes and her name is Tana."

He nodded and said "That reminds me my name is Alexander but you can call me Professor Alex."

I nodded and said "My name is Stewart."

When Tana heard me she said "Your name is Stewart!" I looked at her and nodded. She then went on to say "Arceus said to look out for a being with Purple hair and blue eyes named Stewart."

I sighed thinking _"Seriously Arceus I said I wanted to do this on my own."_

I then heard _"What I can't leaned an extra hand."_

"_It's just that I want to do this on my own. You know I am fully capable of doing this." _I responded thought telepathy. I heard her giggling and sighed.

I then heard Alex say "Is everything alright young man?" I nodded and he added "It looked like you where daydreaming or something."

"Yeah sorry about that I was just thinking about something." I replied and he nodded.

We then went into his lab going into a room that had three pokeball on it and some square looking devices on a table. He went over to one of the pokeballs and said "Here this is Tana's pokeball and this is a pokedex you use this to get information about pokemon you don't know. Here give it a try on Tana."

I shrugged and aimed it at Tana and the top half the device slid up and it read in a mechanical voice. **"Fennekin the fox pokemon, they eat twigs to fill its energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit. This Fennekin is female and has the abilities Blaze and Magician and knows the following moves Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psychic, Heat wave, Flamethrower, and Double Team." **I was thinking _"That was a good bit of information."_

I looked at Tana and said "You're strong for someone who is currently in their first stage of their evolution."

She looked up at me and said "Thank you Stewart. I'm glad you think so."

Then Prof. Alex said "Alright young man your all set now have a nice journey."

I nodded towards him and then remember something "Hey Professor are there gyms in this region like in Kanto, Johto, or one of the other regions like that."

He looked at me and said "We have something similar to that but instead of facing gym leaders you face each different kingdom's warlord. So for here you go to the castle and battle with Brandon."

I smiled at him and said "Thanks Prof. Alex."

He stopped me before I left saying "Here you put your badges in here once you have won." He gave me a square case that looked like it could hold 17 badges.

With that Tana and me left the lab and begin to head towards the castle until we heard people screaming it was coming from the east side of town. I looked at Tana and nodded to which she returned and we head that way. When we got there we saw it was a bank being robbed I looked around and noticed an alley way and went in there and reverted to my Pokemorph form earning a shocked gasp from the pokemon that was on my shoulder as she said "Y… yo… you… are a poke… morph."

I nodded and said "This is the reason as to why I can understand you." I then begin to float up and looked at the scene.

I saw that it was three Pokemorphs where the ones robbing the bank I floated over and heard one of them said "Stay away from us or we'll kill one of the hostages."

I looked at them morphs one had orange fur, his checks were yellow, his tail was long and black with a bolt at the end of it. The next morph had mainly black fur, he had white horns that curved backwards coming out of the top of his head, his tail had was like a devils tail. The last morph had blue-grey skin with four arms and three grey strikes going across his hair. In all I knew what I was dialing with a Raichu-morph, Houndoom-morph, and Machamp-morph. I then shouted down to them "YOU GIVE THE REST OF USE POKEMORPHS A BAD NAME."

They looked around frantically as the Houndoom-morph said "Alright who said that?"

I smiled as a shouted "UP HERE YOU BRIANLESS FOOLS."

They looked up and saw me floating and the Machamp-morph said "How is he doing that?"

I floated down in front of them and said "I'm a powerful psychic pokemorph I recommend that you give up know."

The Raichu-morph came charging at me with a sword as he said "We don't take orders from some Blue fur ball." I sighed I read his mind and found out everything about him.

I started dodging while at the same time I said "You really are a fool what would Jessica think if she saw her father like this."

With that said he stopped where he was and asked nervously "How... how do… you know of Jessica?"

I smirked and said "If this is about getting the money to get the cure for her pokerus. Then what would you do if I told you I could cure it."

He looked at me as if Arceus herself sent me he then pleaded "Please help her I can't get the money to get the cure it's to expansive." He was close to crying I could feel his emotions change from disperse to hope.

One of the other said "Useless fool."

He was about to stabbed his sword stated thought the Raichu-morph chest but I put my hand on the Raichu-morph's shoulders and push him out of the way saying "Look out!" The sword went straight through my chest.

I heard Tana cry out "NO STEWART!"

I heard the guy say "Stupid fool save this useless idiot." He pulled it out of my chest.

I didn't feel cold, I didn't feel hot, I didn't feel anything I just saw my live pass before my eyes as I closed them and fall backwards.

I heard Arceus in my head _"Stewart wake up."_

I replied _"How I have a hole in my chest."_

Arceus replied _"Have you forgotten what you are?"_

I replied quickly _"No."_

She then finished saying _"THEN WAKE THE HELL UP!"_

With that I shoot my eyes open and let out a roar that shock the very ground we stood on. I floated up and yelled out "I WILL NOT DIE FROM A MESLY FLESH WOUND LIKE THIS!" The hole in my chest closed instantly. I sent a large amount of power into the sky causing an explosion that made all the clouds to be blown away.

I sensed a lot off fear coming from the guy that stabbed me as he fearfully said "H… ho… how… ar…e you still alive?"

I ran at him at a blinding fast speed as I gripped his neck and slammed him into the bank hard enough to cause it to crack the wall. I then growled out "I'LL SHOW YOU A GLISPE OF HELL!" I looked directly into his eyes and let him fall as he screamed.

"Aaaaahhhh!" the guy screamed in complete terror as he held his head with his hands.

"What are you doing to him?" Tana yelled at me.

I looked at her and calmly said "Giving him my own form of punishment." I then let the man out of my illusion. He looked at me and shirked back to the wall with fear being his primary emotion. I then explained what I did "I can make people see what I want them to see. For him I made him see the thing that most terrifies him."

One of the officers that were there came up to me and said "Thank you for your assistance is there any why we can repay you."

I thought about think _"I want to send these guys somewhere save where they can live without a care in the world but where."_

That's when I heard Arceus in my head _"Stewart send them to a dimension I had Palkia make for you and your pokemon it will turn them into pokemorphs when you are there."_

I replied _"What how is that even possible? What if I bring them back?"_

Arceus reassured me by saying _"Don't worry they will change back when you come back to this dimension."_

I smiled and said _"Thank you Lady Arceus." _I looked at the officer and said "I would like to talk with these two families and I would if it is possible to get a tent. You see I don't have one and I can't exactly buy one seeing as I don't have any money. I would very much like to have a place to sleep during my travels."

The officer looked confused but nodded saying "We can get you a tent but you would have to talk with them to get their permissions."

I smiled and said "Thanks and as for the tent I don't care if it's old or new. I can fix it." I then turned my attention to the other two and said "If it was possible I would like to talk to both of your families at once. Like I said before I can heal your children of their pokerus."

They looked at each other as the Machamp-morph said "What do you think?"

The Raichu-morph said "He saved my live and if he can do that for my daughter then I said we listen to what he has to say."

The Machamp-morph said "Okay if you say so."

The Raichu-morph walked up to me and said "Alright we will let you talk with us and our family."

I smiled and said "Alright grab my shoulders and I'll teleport us there." They did so and I looked to Nana and whistled getting her attention and said "You coming or what?" She smiled and nodded and hopped into my arms and I looked at the officer and said "I'll stop by the station to pick up the tent." They nodded and with that I teleported us to the Raichu-morph's home.

They felt ill after teleporting and after they recovered the Raichu-morph said "I'm never traveling like that again."

"Sorry about that teleporting sickness sucks but we will have to do that again." I said I then sensed a presence behind me. With my psychic powers I saw that they were trying to hit me in the back of the head I said "That won't work on me ma'am and I would recommend you put that down before I get angry." I used my powers to turn on the lights and saw that it was a Jolteon-morph with a frying pan in her hands.

When she saw her husband she said with worry "Michael what's going on who is that guy?"

The Raichu-morph said "Don't worry Margate he says he can heal Jessica."

She looked at me and said "He doesn't look like a doctor. He also doesn't seem to have any money."

I sighed and said "I don't need medicine to heal someone and I don't have money because I was raised somewhere where we didn't have the need to buy something. Now take me to Jessica so I can cure her of Pokerus that or I could just go to her myself."

They were shocked by what I said and Michael said "What do you mean no need for money?"

I simply said "We never need to buy anything when we always make it."

With that they lead me upstairs while the Machamp-morph stayed downstairs. We came to the second room to the left and enter it to see that the light were off and the sleeping form of a young Pikachu-morph sleeping on a bed. I walked over to her and put my hand on head and scanned her body with my powers and searched for any illness.

I sighed and said "Yep she defiantly has pokerus but I think I can cure it if I purge her systems of all illness." With that I put both my hands over her body and they begin to glow purple in energy and waves begin to go into Jessica's body as the energy spread throughout her systems cleansing them of any illness.

After a few minutes I stopped and got up and looked at them as they hugged each other I smiled and said "Her systems are cleaned of the virus she just needs to rest. Tomorrow I'll stop by and then talk to you later and as for a fee I don't require payment."

Margate smiled as she came over to me and said "Thank you for saving her."

Michael said "First you save me and then you save my daughter were eternality grateful."

Margate then said "If you don't mind me asking what kind of morph are you?"

"I don't think it's a good…" Michael started to say but stopped when I raised my hand up.

I looked at her and said "I am a very powerful psychic type morph capable of learn just about any psychic type move." When I said this there eyes went wide and their mouths hung open.

I walked downstairs with Tana following and saw the Machamp-morph sit on one of the sofas when he saw me he said "So off to my house then I take it."

I nodded and said "Yep I cured their daughter off her pokerus."

He looked at me surprised and said "Really but you were only up there for ten minutes."

I nodded and said "Know lets go see what is wrong with your son."

He nodded and like earlier I had him place his hand on my shoulder and teleported to his house and once we got there I was met by a Lopunny-morph aiming an ice beam at me but before she fired it the Machamp-morph got in the way and said "Honey I won't recommend doing that he's here to help use with Mike."

She looked at him and said "Andrew what can he do he doesn't seem so special."

I felt my rage grow when she said that but I control myself and said "Look Daisy if you don't won't my help then fine I'll just be taking my leave."

I turned to leave but felt a hand be placed on my shoulder and looked at who it was. I t was Andrew he quickly said "How did you know her name?"

I sighed and said "Did you forget what I told you? I'm a powerful psychic morph. I read peoples mind when I want to but stay out of their private stuff I only get the most basic information I need from them." They both looked at me in worry but I said "Don't worry anything more I keep to myself and the information never leaves my lips. Now take me to Mike so I may begin my diagnosis of the boy."

They lead me down the hall and towards a door that was at the end of the hall. When we enter the room I saw the body by the trashcan vomiting in it. I walked in and said "Excuse me but I am here to see what illness you may have."

The boy turn his attention towards me and I saw a pale line across his face I put my hand on his head and begin to search for any illness that may be within the kid in front of me. I looked at the parents and said "It seems it is a plague that started attacking his immune system but not to worry I'll cleanse his body of the plague." I then looked at the boy and said "I need you to lie down on your bed?"

He looked at me and asked "Why do I need to do that?"

I answered his question "It is easier to diagnose someone when they are lie on their back."

He nodded and laid on the bed I then released a powder that made the boy drowsy I said "it is easier to cleanse the body when the patent is asleep so let the sleep powder work." It only toke a few moments before he was asleep and I place both my hands over him and begin to channel energy into him and begin to cleanse his system of the plague. It was a slow process but the end result was the extermination of the plague in him. I got up and looked at the couple and said "Done he will be asleep for about 8 hours but once he's up he'll be fine. Tomorrow I'll stop by and talk to you guys about something."

They nodded and Daisy said "Thank you for your help we are very grateful."

Andrew said "Thanks you save my son and you also save Michael."

I smiled and said "I would love to stay but I need to get going." I walked over to the window and noticed that we were in an apartment.

I opened the window and Daisy said "What are you doing?"

I answered her by stepping out of the window but I didn't fall. I then said "I use my psychic powers to make me levitate." I looked at Tana and said "You coming or what? Don't worry you'll never fall as long as your with me."

She smiled and said "You now I wouldn't leave you. You haven't told me what you are yet and I intend to find out." She then ran over to the window and jump out and into my arms as I caught her.

I then begin to fly over town in search of the police station which was a little difficult when everything looked the same from 20 feet in the air. I decided to land making the surrounding people jump and fall on the backs in shock. I then heard someone say "Hey there you are the chief wanted me to get you said something like he wanted to personal thank you for your help at the bank."

I nodded and said "Ok I was in fact on my way to the police station but I couldn't find it. Though I probably shouldn't have tried to find it from a high altitude."

He looked at me in shocked and said "I could you that you could fly I just thought nothing of it."

I then said "Yeah it something I love doing. Now if you don't mind I would like to go get my reward for stopping the bank robbery."

He nodded and said "Follow me and I can take you to the police station."

He soon begins to lead the way to the police station and in an attempt I started a conversation "What else did you hear about me?"

He replied no looking at me "I could you got stab right through the chest. How can that be possible I mean here you are last time I check not many people live when they get stab through the chest."

I chuckled and said "Well in all defense I don't get it either but all I knew was that even though I had a hole in my chest I didn't feel anything."

He looked at me in shock and disbelief saying "What the hell are you?"

I just shrugged and said "I must have a form of self-regenerative powers. What with all the healing move I know."

He didn't say anything after that and just keep walking as I was think _"I should probably tell Tana what I am. It doesn't seem like a good idea to keep that information from her." _I then looked at said pokemon and said "How you feeling Tana."

She looked up at me and smiled saying "Good Stewart but I'm getting hungry can we eat soon."

I smiled and replied "Sure I don't see why not we have had a long day would you prefer Pokemon food or I could make something."

She looked at me and asked "You can cook?"

I faked shocked and said "What you think I would go on a journey if I didn't know how to cook. I'm hurt."

She chuckled and said "Very funny. What are you. I've seen you fly, teleport, heal others and yourself, use some kind of illusion, and can change int…"

I cut her off by cover her muzzle saying "Don't say it aloud. Just wait a little while longer and I'll explain everything ok."

She nodded as I removed my hand. "Alright I'm going to hold you to that but for now I guess I'll wait."

"Hey guys were at the police station." The officer said getting our attation.

I nodded and said "Thanks I think I can find the chefs office on my own." He nodded and enter the building and I soon followed.

Once inside I saw that I attracted everyone there. Some of the officers where pokemorph and others where just regular humans. They were murmuring amongst themselves but I didn't care they were not the reason I came here. I looked around and noticed a door that said "Chief's offices" on it so I made my why over there and opened the door I saw the Chief talking to someone in a red jacket, a white and black shirt, black pants, red snickers, and he had a strange device on his right wrist. The chief had on a blue jacket and a red shirt he was a fit man and a clean shave. The chief said "Good you come now I would like to talk to you."

I nodded and replied "Sure but who is this guy?" I pointed towards the man.

The guy spoke "My name is Matthew. I'm a pokemon ranger and I came here because I heard about a morph that got stab through the chest and didn't die."

I sweet dropped and said "Really news spread fast. Yes that was me. So what is it that you want with me?"

He then said "I've come to warn you about this group known as the Black Dragons. They are after morphs that are extremely powerful."

I then replied "So if they want me they'll have a hard time trying to find me."

"I'm supposed to make it where they never find you and what make you so sure that you can hide from these guys?" the ranger question.

I smiled and said "If they think they can get me then they are stupid if they think I would allow myself to be capture easily."

Matthew sighed and said "You don't want to underestimate these people. They all ready now what you look like."

I smiled and said "Are they looking for a morph with blue fur and pointed ears?" He nodded and I continued "So then they won't be looking for a guy with purple hair and pale skin?"

They looked at me confused and the chief ask "What are you talking about?"

I smiled as I begin to change into my human form from earlier once it was done they both looked at me in stunned silence. Neither of the begin to talk so I said "I am able to take this form but I can change it at will. Don't tell anyone about this." I reverted back into my pokemorph form.

Matthew was the first to recover from the shock as he asked "What are you?"

I smiled replying "Loss lips sink ships. Know I believed that my reward was a tent."

The chief nodded and pulled out a bag that contained a tent that looked like it was between moderate to near-high quality along with a blue backpack he said "I know they said that you only wanted a tent but they said it looked like you could go with a bag to help on your travels."

I smiled and said "Thanks. I will take my leave now if that is all." They nodded as I put the backpack on and put the tent inside it I then said "Have a good day."

I teleported us out of there and near the forest. Tana seeing this asked "What are we doing here?"

I looked at her and said "I want to check out this tent." I pulled it out and then concentrated on the tent which soon begins to make itself. As soon as the tent was set I went inside and saw that I was quite roomy I looked like it could fit a blow up matures I said "It's not bad but I think I can make it better."

Tana hoped off my shoulder and said "What do you mean?"

I then begin to focus my power into expanding the inside of the tent, try and make it look the size of a nice one story house without all the doors. I soon stop and looked around and noticed it was about 20 feet in width by 20 feet lenth and in height it was about 10 feet in all it looked like an amazing tent.

Tana then said in shock "How in the name of Arceus can you do something like this?"

I smiled and said "It is because I am a Mew-morph that was raised alongside 49 others by the legendries but seeing as I could transform into them they taught me how to control my powers and how to use theirs."

Tana then shouted "WHAT YOU'RE A MEW-MORPH!" I nodded and she said "I guess that makes sense what with all you can do."

I nodded and asked "Do you remember me say I've seen 59 pokemon?" She nodded and I continued "The real reason I said that was because I can transform into pokemon that I've seen."

She looked beyond shocked and she said "Do… does… that mean… you can… transform into me?" I nodded and she replied "Can you… show me?"

I smiled and nodded as I begin to change my form. My arms and legs grew shorter, my hands and feet changed to paws, my ears change to fox like ears that had red fur coming out of it, my mouth and nose moved in front of me and went out to form a muzzle, and finally my fur changed to yellow and white fur going across my face. I made a little joke and said "How do I look?"

She just walked up to me and begins to nuzzle my side. Inherently I was shocked by the sudden action but I begin to nuzzle her back. She then said "Please stay in that form." The way she said it made it sound like I was the first Fennekin she has ever seen.

I then said "I'm sorry but I can stay in this form when we travel but when we train sure."

She whimpered a little but said "Alright Stewart and how about you do that before we got to sleep?"

I nuzzled the side of her face and said "Sure whatever you want." I could feel some joy from her and I knew I made her happy.

She then said "Thank you Stewart." I felt my side get a little damp and realized that she was crying I backed away from her a little and begin to lick her tears.

I then said in a caring voice "You have nothing to be sad about anymore."

She stopped crying and said "Thank you again Stewart that means a lot."

I reverted back and begin to check and see if they put anything in it I found two blankets, some food, a map, and a bottle of water. I pulled out the blankets and said "It's getting late we should turn in." She nodded as I put the blankets down for us I then transform back into a Fennekin and sat on the blanket and said "Come on I said I would transform when we go to sleep."

She smiled and said "Goodnight Stewart."

I replied by saying "Goodnight Tana."

**Author's note: ****It took a little while for me to type this what with work. I hoped you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.**


	3. Conquest Battle at Aurora

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

I begin to wake up still in my Fennekin form I begin to stretch and then reverted back into my morph form and felt a tad bit of pain. "Ah that hurts that's the first time I slept in a pokemon form." I whispered as to not wake up Tana.

I soon heard her yawn and she said "You ok Stewart?"

I looked at her and said "Yeah it's not a good idea for me to sleep in a pokemon form. My body is used to being a pokemorph."

She whimpered saying "Sorry Stewart I didn't think it would hurt you."

I smiled replying "It's fine as long as I don't do that every night. Come on let's get some training in."

She nodded and we step out of the tent I looked around and notice some wild pokemon a Meowth, some Pidgey, Rattata, and some other normal type pokemon. We walked over to a big open field and again I looked around to see no one was there. I shouted out across the field "Alright I'm going to transform now." I then begin to change into a Fennekin and I looked at her and said "Ready?"

She nodded and said "Yep let's go Stewart."

With that we begin to exchange attacks I was using moves that she couldn't so I had to go easy on her. I ran to her right and shoot a **Flamethrower **which she dodge by using **Double Team **and fired a **Psybeam **at me. I didn't know where the attack was coming from so I couldn't dodge and was hit with the attack. She came over to me and said worriedly "Stewart are you ok?"

I got up and nuzzle her side to which she returned and I said "Yes I'm fine. Do you want to take a break?"

She nodded at my question and said "Can we get something to eat?"

I reverted back to my pokemorph form and answered "Sure. I'll ask one of the forest pokemon of a nearby berry bush." I then walked up to a Rattata and asked it "Do you know where any nearby berry bushes?"

It looked at me and answered in a feminine voice "Yes there is one a little while a head but there is an Ursaring that is keeping it from the other forest pokemon."

I nodded and replied "If I get rid of this Ursaring can I get some berries?"

She looked shocked at my words and said "If you can we would really appreciate it."

I begin to walk in the direction the Rattata gave me and found the Berry bush and a Brown bear with a little brown circle in the middle of its stomach. I pulled out my pokedex to get the information on the pokemon when it scanned the pokemon it said in a mechanical voice **"Ursaring the Hibernator pokemon, in the forests inhabited by Ursaring, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where they gather food. This Pokemon walks through its forest gathering food every day. This Ursaring is Female and has the Abilities Guts and Quick feet; it knows Earthquake, Hyper beam, Bulk up, Metal claw, Brick break, and Close Combat."**

The noise from my pokedex didn't go unnoticed by the Hibernator pokemon and she said "What do you want?"

I replied "You are a very strong pokemon all those move and your abilities."

She seemed flustered for a moment and replied "Thank you. Why are you here I have a feeling you didn't come here just for idle chit chat?"

I looked at her serious and said "I've come to see why you are keeping that berry bush to yourself."

She replied "I don't like the idea of going to look for food when I already found a berry bush."

I then said "Then why aren't you sharing it with the other forest pokemon?"

She said "This is my bush they need to find their own. Now leave before I hurt you." I started laughing I've heard rumors that Ursaring where know to attack most trainers with a Hyper beam or two. She then growled out "Why are you laughing?"

I then said after I calmed downed a little "I heard this rumor about Ursarings but I've never heard of any that are so calm and not so hot headed."

She then replied "I know of this rumor and your right I've learned to stay calm and not attack when it's unnecessary."

I then said "Yeah I've noticed that about you and even if you were to attack me you wouldn't win."

She then responded "What makes you so sure that I couldn't win against you. You don't seem that special."

"_There it was again someone else calling me that if only they knew." _I thought to myself as my anger was boiling. I then said "You want to know what makes me so special." I saw that I got her attention I added "It is my ability to use any and every move that a pokemon can that is what makes me special and if that is not enough then…" I paused as I scanned the area for any humans or pokemorphs but I found that the only life here was pokemon so I continued "… it's my ability to transform into pokemon that I've seen once." With that I begin to transform into the very first pokemon that I had seen when I was younger Cobalion. This time when I transformed into him it was fun I now enjoy transforming.

Once my transformation was done I saw that the Ursaring was backed up against a tree in fright she said "Stay away from me."

I decided to change back and said "Did I scare you?"

She looked at me and said "What are you?"

I replied "How about I show you instead of telling you. This will be my first time transforming into my other true form." I then begin to feel my arms and legs shrink as my fingers and toes begin to merge into three digits instead of five, and my feet grew longer as my tail remained the same. In the end I was now a Mew just a regular shiny Mew.

I could tell that they were all shocked it was quiet for five minutes until Tana decided to say something "Is this your true form Stewart."

I reverted and said "No this is I was born as a pokemorph not a pokemon but that doesn't mean that I can't turn into those that I've seen." I then looked at the Ursaring and said "If you want you can travel with me?" I changed into my human form and added "In this form I'm a trainer and I know how to cook."

She quickly answered "Yes I'd love to join you."

I then heard a few voices saying "Us too."

I turned around and saw a Meowth, the same Rattata from earlier, an Eevee, and a discolored Aipom. I said "Alright you guys can come too and don't worry about food I'll make enough for all of us. Now let me scan each of you with my pokedex."

They nodded and I pulled out my pokedex and aimed it at each of them soon the mechanical voice said **"Rattata the mouse pokemon, they are cautious in the extreme. Even while asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives as it will make its nest anywhere. This Rattata is female and has the ability Guts and knows the moves Ice beam, Thunderbolt, Dig, Shadow Ball, Double Team, and Super Fang. Meowth the scratch cat pokemon, they withdraw its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this pokemon loves shiny coins that glitter with light. This Meowth is male and has the abilities Pickup and Technician and knows the moves Bite, Fake out, Feint attack, Hone Claws, Protect, and Aerial Ace. Eevee the evolution pokemon, they have an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this pokemon to evolve. This Eevee is female and has the ability Adaptability and knows the moves Iron tail, Shadow Ball, Dig, Quick Attack, Swift, and Double Team. Aipom the long tail pokemon, their tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the pokemon uses its tail o much, its real hands have become rather clumsy. This Aipom is shiny and a male and has the ability Skill Link and knows the moves Tickle, Fury swipes, Agility, Double Hit, Hidden Power, and Return." **I put the pokedex away thing _"That was a long introduction."_

I then created five pokeball that are black with orange line going around the middle of the pokeball, a yellow button and two gold lines with an orange line going around the top of the pokeball with my powers and said "Alright guys and girls I saw these pokeballs being sold by a guy in town yesterday and he told me that they would help make any pokemon I caught with these pokeballs more friendlier over time." After explaining to them about the pokeballs that are called Luxury balls if I got the name right, I tapped each one of them on the head and the pokeballs didn't struggle as they each ding to signal a successful capture.

I bent down to get the pokeballs and picked them up I then let them all out saying "Alright since you're with me I was thinking about giving you guys names so are there any that you would like."

They were quiet for a while until the Meowth said "I was hoping to be called Ace."

I smiled, said "You are free to be called whatever you want."

The Aipom said "How about Dex?" I nodded at the idea of the name.

The Ursaring was the next to speech "I was hoping you could come up with the name"

"Us too." Both the Rattata and the Eevee said at once.

I looked at them, said "If that is what you girls want?" they nodded and I begin to think of names for them and after some thought I said while looking at the Ursaring "Alright how about I call you Ursa…" I turn to the Rattata and continued "…you Tia…" I then looked at the Eevee and finish saying "…and you Eve?"

They all smiled, said "Thank you Stewart."

I smiled, said "Alright I'm going into town and so I need to return you guys. You too Tana I'm going in my morph form."

They nodded and I returned them, I looked at Tana and she said "When will you let me back out?"

I smiled and said "Don't worry I call you out once we reach Michael's place."

She nodded reluctantly and I returned her and begin to make my way back to town. It didn't take me long and once I was in everyone started clapping and saying thing like "Thank you" and "Good job."

As I was walking I was stopped by a guy wearing all black and he said "Hello sir are you the morph that stopped a bank robbery?" I nodded and he continued "My boss wanted me to take you to him so he can thank you personally."

I replied "Sorry but I'm busy. You see I need to get a few things before I continue on my journey."

He then said "It wasn't it a request."

"I don't do commands agent of the Black Dragon." I said reading his mind.

His eyes went wide as he said "How do you…"

I cut him off by finishing his sentence "…know that you work for the Black Dragon?" he nodded in shock, I stated "It's simple you can't hide anything from a psychic type."

He smiled as he said "Thank you for telling me your type. It makes it easier to do this." He smashed his hand into my stomach making me gasp from the sudden attack. He then said "They sent me for a reason because since I had my genes spliced with a dark type morph I can use some ghost and dark type moves."

After using recover I said "That sounds interesting even more of a reason not to go."

He looked at me and said "I figured that wouldn't have done much seeing as you took a blade begin shoved right through you."

I smiled as I said "So it's clear to me that you're not entirely human anymore."

He was quick to respond "No I'm still human I just can use some pokemon moves."

I then asked Arceus through telepathy _"Is it ok if I kill him Lady Arceus?"_

I heard a sighed followed by a reply _"Warn him but don't kill him just injure him."_

I replied _"Alright Lady Arceus." _I then said to the guy "Look I don't want to kill but I will if you don't leave me alone."

He then said "Ha ha ha if you think that I would disobey an order from my boss then you don't know Black Dragon."

I sighed and said "If you won't leave then I guess that I am left with no other choice." With that I used extreme speed to get to him in an instant. I lifted him up by his throat as I said "Do not think I will go easy on a criminal like you." He was shocked as he was gasping in my hold, I let him go and I said "Do not try this again or I won't let you live."

I turned as I heard him growl out "I will not fail in my mission to take you. If I can't take you alive then I'll take you unconscious." I turned and saw that he had a blow dart tube. He put it to his mouth and blew out one end and out came a dart that came towards me and hit my left arm. He then said "Ha now what are you going to do that dart has enough tranquilizer to put a Charizard to sleep for 12 hours."

I replied "A Charizard has nothing on me and now I'm going to break your arm."

I used extreme speed again and this time I didn't stop as I run into him causing him to be sent into a wall of a building causing a cloud of smoke to be kicked up. I noticed that our sense has caused a crowd to gather and watch. Soon the smoke begins to clear and show that the guy was on the ground with scratch marks all over his body and his left arm in a position it is not supposed to go in.

I walked over to him and said "Remember you brought this on yourself. You're lucky I was told not to kill you. Will someone come and get this Black Dragon filth out of here."

Matthew walked out of the crowd toward me and said "Did you seriously have to do that?"

I shrugged, replying "No but he is still alive so I don't care." I turned to the crowd and begin to walk away. The crowd made a path for me so I could leave without needing to push through.

I was walking towards Michael's House so I could take them to Andrew's so that I may speck to all of them at once about traveling to the dimension that Arceus was told me about. Once I arrived at his house I walked up to the doorbell and pressed it I heard a reply "I'll be there in a minute."

The door soon opens to reveal the Raichu-morph and I said "Hello Michael how is Jessica doing?"

He smiled and said "She is feeling much better since you cured her. Come in." he got out of the way and noticed that Tana wasn't on my shoulder and said "Where is your friend from yesterday?"

I smiled, saying "I put her in her pokeball so no one would assume that I still have her in fact. Come on out Tana."

I threw up her pokeball and when she came out she stretched saying "Damn I hate being inside those things."

I chuckled at my company's attitude towards her pokeball I said "Hey Tana how was it in there?" I joked knowing full well she hated begin in there.

She looked at me and said "How would you feel if you were put somewhere where it is completely dark?"

I waved my hands in front of myself saying "I guess you have a point but you know it would be bad if anyone saw use together."

She then said "What does it matter they saw use together yesterday?"

Michael then said "She has a point."

Tana looked at him and said "Thank you."

Just then Margate walked in and said "Hello Stewart how are you today?"

I smiled at her and said "Good. Now I would like to take with both of you and Jessica on something important."

They looked worried and Michael asked "What is it?"

I calmly said "It's nothing to worry about."

They looked relieved and Margate said "I'll go get Jessica."

She left and Michael turned towards me and said "So what are you here for you said yesterday that you wouldn't charge us for curing our daughter."

I quickly replied "I tell you once we've gotten to Andrew. As you see I will be talking to both you guys and them about the same thing."

He nodded but before he could say anything Margate walked in with Jessica. Margate said "So what is it that you want to talk to us about?"

I looked at Jessica and asked "How you feeling?"

She looked at me with a faint smiled as she replied "Good thank you."

I smiled, said "I'll explain what I wanted to talk to you guys about as soon as we get to Andrew's"

Margate was quick to reply "Jessica can't go out she just woke up and not to mention didn't you cure her yesterday."

I sighed, said "Listen we won't be going for a walk." They looked at me with confusion and so I continued "I was thinking either teleporting us but as you said she just woke up, so now I'm thinking about flying us over."

"WHAT!" was the response I got from all three of them? "How do you intend on flying us all over there?" Michael asked.

I smiled, saying "Walk outside with me and I'll show you." They nodded and followed me as I lead the way outside.

When we were out I created a big blue bubble Michael quickly said "What is this?"

I looked at him and said "Don't worry this bubble will keep us invisible so when we're flying we aren't seen."

With that I begin to use my psychic powers to make the bubble float and fly us towards Andrew's the flight wasn't long but we didn't talk for the length of the flight. Once we reached the apartment building I fazed us through the wall and into their living room I set the bubble down and said "Alright passengers we've reached our destination."

Andrew heard us and said "Who said that where are you?"

"Calm down Andrew it's just Stewart." I said dropping the bubble making our presence know. I looked at Michael and said "Better then teleporting don't you think?"

He replied "Not so much but at least there was no teleporting sickness."

I chuckled as Andrew asked "So I assume that you intended on talking with all of us?" I nodded and he added "Alright I'll go get Mike."

We waited for about a minute before they came back into the room when Mike saw me he said "Thank you for cure me yesterday."

I smiled and said "What good is having power if you can't help people." He smiled and I asked "I now yesterday you guys were wondering what I am and my answer was that I'm a powerful pokemorph. So I was think maybe I'll ask you two questions. The first what would you say if I know of a place where you won't have to worry about anything? The second would you like to know what I really am?"

I could tell they were shocked because no one said anything for about 10 minutes. The silence was broken by Michael as he asked "Will it be safe? Can I bring what I have at my home?"

I smiled and said "Yes you may take anything that you wish."

I then heard Mike asked "What are you then?"

I smiled, saying "I'm no ordinary morph."

They noticed my tail begin to move and Daisy said "What just moved?"

I smiled wider and said "That is my tail. You see I keep my tail coiled around my waist so that no one can pull it."

I finished uncoiling my tail and they saw the oval end of my tail and they quickly asked "What are you?"

I crossed my legs as I used my tail to keep me standing, I said simply "I am a shiny Mew-morph able to transform into any pokemon that I've seen once."

There was a dead silence they couldn't comprehend what I just told them and for a minute I thought some of them would faint. After near half an hour Michael finally said "Are you serious." I nodded and heard him mutter to himself "Shit I could have died."

I begin to laugh as I said "Don't worry I am not allowed to kill unless I ask for promotion."

They looked at me shocked as Andrew asked "What do you mean unless you ask for promotion?"

I said "What is a being that has higher power than me?"

It didn't take them long as Daisy said "Arceus!"

I smiled, nodded and Michael said "You answer to Arceus."

I nodded again, saying "I don't answer to her but I don't do anything without her promotion that involves people dying." They were about to say something when I held up my hand and added "But if someone needs to be cure or healed I am free to give them that much."

They nodded as Michael asked "So what is this place you were talking about earlier?"

I respond with "It is another dimension that Lady Arceus had Palkia create for when I decide to send morph somewhere where they won't have to worry about almost anything."

"So if we go there we can live peaceful lives and not have to worry about money or illness or even rent or mortgage?" Andrew asked.

I nodded and said "For a Machamp-morph you're pretty smart."

He looked at me and said "You think that all fighting types aren't intelligent."

I shrugged and said "I was raised by the legends so I learned not to judge a book by its cover." Again they were speechless as I continued "Don't worry about teleportation sickness this time." I soon created a portal leading to the dimension that Lady Arceus told me about.

I motion for them to enter and they soon begin to get up and walk into to the portal. When they all walked through I followed when I got there I was astounded by what I saw there was nothing but a big plain of nothing but grass I then thought _"Arceus may I please speech to you in person?"_

"_Alright give me a minute." _Was the reply I got.

I wait for a little under a minute until a bright portal open up and out came a pokemorph who was completely white but with gold hair, she was dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans. I walked forward with my hand extended and said "Hello Lady Arceus you look even more beautiful in this form then your pokemon form."

I heard shocked gasps as Arceus said accepting my hand "Thank you Stewart by the way how is that hole in your chest?"

I smiled, replying "Good thanks for reminding me what I am. I didn't think I would live with a hole in my chest."

She chuckled and said "I bet not, seeing as that was your first time coming close to death, now is there something you would like to discuss with me?"

I nodded and asked "Why is there not a forest, mountain, or even a lake here Lady Arceus?"

She replied "Don't worry I was going to get the others to help make this place feel more like a place worth living in."

I sighed and said "Alright but where are they supposed to live in the meantime." Pointing toward the morphs behind me.

I soon heard someone say "Um what happened to me?"

I turned around and saw a girl about 15 years old with yellow fur covering her except for a white line of fur running across her mouth and cheeks I smiled and said "Hey Tana you look lovely in your new morph form."

The girl looked at me and said "Stewart what's going on why am I a pokemorph."

Before I could answer Lady Arceus did "It is this dimension it will turn any pokemon that enter it into pokemorphs my dear."

I then said "Not to interrupt but my earlier question?"

Arceus looked at me and nodded, saying "Of course."

And soon out of what seemed like nowhere a building that looked like Michaels appeared and beside it a building that looked like Andrews apartment complex. I said "I guess that solves it for now."

I begin to walk about a mile north of where we were I came to a stop and looked around and said "This seems like a good place to have a mountain."

Arceus said "I think you right but you want a place near the base of the mountain."

I smiled, saying "Yes it would seem nice, near the base of a mountain with a deep pond and next to a forest."

I heard Arceus laugh saying "Alright Stewart I'll have Groudon, Kyogre, and Celebi help make this place seem more than a grassy plain."

I smiled, said "Thank you Lady Arceus. Tana you ready to go back to the human world?" I looked at the morph turned Fennekin who was still by my side.

Arceus stopped me saying "Can I have a word with Tana?" I nodded and Arceus said "Tana can you follow me?"

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Arceus and Tana begin to walk a distance from Stewart once they were out of ear shout of Stewart Arceus said "I can tell that you have feelings towards Stewart."

When she said this Tana blushed saying "Is it really that obvious."

Arceus laughed saying "I know how you feel for him because I can sense it. I'm surprised he didn't seeing as how you always ride on his shoulder."

Tana blush got brighter at what Arceus said, Tana replied "Does… he like…"

Arceus laughed saying "I'm sure he'll start falling for you once you evolved but later you might see him attracting more females so don't be surprise and don't be down be happy that you'll have someone as caring as Stewart."

With that Tana bow saying "Thank you Lady Arceus."

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

I noticed Tana was walking over followed by Arceus when they reached me I said "See you around Lady Arceus." She nodded as I opened a portal to the human world and walked through with Tana.

When we got back to the human world I noticed that we were on the outskirts of town I said "It is a good thing that doesn't drop us in the middle of town."

Tana looked at me and asked "Why is that?"

I replied "Because if someone noticed us arriving likes that. Don't you think they would get suspicious?"

She sighed and said "I guess you have a point."

I then started walking into town as I quickly changed into my human form. "Now then what do you say we go and challenge this Brandon guy to a conquest battle?"

She nodded, saying "Yeah that sounds like fun."

Once we got into town I passed the spot where I used extreme speed on that Black Dragon agent and Tana asked "What happened here?"

I chuckled before whispering to her "I had a run in with a Black Dragon agent and hit him with an extreme speed."

She looked at me and said "Is that the reason you put me and the others in our pokeballs?"

I sighed and said "That's one of them the other is that if someone saw me having Ursa out of her pokeball I'm sure people would've screamed."

Unfortunately someone heard what I said and said "What so wrong with having one of your pokemon out, you even have one on your shoulder."

I sighed as I looked at the guy he was wearing a red and black suit with a cape that was black on one side and red on the other and had carmine hair, he looked to be about 19 years. I then replied "Yeah I guess your right but I don't think people would like an Ursaring in town what with their reputation."

He nodded, saying "If you put it that way I guess you're right."

I then asked "If you don't mind but what is your name."

He looked surprised and said "Don't you know me I mean people from this region do watch the pokemon league."

I shook my head, replying "You see we didn't have a television when I was growing up and I'm not from here."

He nodded and said "I'm the champion of the Kanto/Johto region Lance. You are?"

I looked at him and said "My names Stewart, Lance do you mind if we could talk in private for a minute I need to ask you something."

He seemed as if he was think and after a minute nodded saying "Sure I think I can talk."

We walked into the park were we sat at a bench. I said "I'm going to set up my tent so we can talk in private."

He looked at me with a questioning look, asking "How will a tent provide a private place to talk."

I smiled, replying "Wait till we are inside and you'll find out." I looked around noticing that people were looking elsewhere I used my powers to quickly set up the tent and I said "Alright once we go in we can talk."

He looked at me and I nodded, he shrugged and went into the tent and I followed I saw his shocked expression as he turned to me he said "What the heck kind of tent is this?"

I smiled, saying "What do you think I modified this tent myself?"

He looked at me and said "How did you do this?" I then reverted into my pokemorph form and he jumped and yelled "YOU'RE A POKEMORPH."

I nodded and said "I had I feeling that I could trust you."

He then asked "What are you?"

I then said "I know that you're part of a secret organization called the G-man." He was shocked and I added "So I think I can trust you with a secret that I know you won't tell anybody. Lance what I am is a shiny Mew-morph."

He looked at me and then Tana who nodded; he then said "Why are you a pokemon trainer then?"

I smiled, said "It is so I can see all the pokemon. You see I can transform into pokemon it's something I picked up 13 years ago."

He looked shocked, he then stutters out "C… can… you show… me?"

I nodded and said "Can you let out one of your dragons?"

He seemed to be deep in thought and after a few minutes he nodded and said "Good Seadra." He threw up a pokeball that released a water type looking seahorse.

I then grabbed my pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon, it said in its common voice **"Seadra the dragon pokemon. Seadra generates Whirlpools by spinning its body. The whirlpools are strong enough to swallow even fishing boats. This pokemon weakens prey with these currents, then swallows it whole. This Seadra is female and has the abilities Sniper and Damp and knows the moves Smokescreen, Agility, Twister, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, and Dragon Pulse."**

I then put it away and said "She's not a dragon type pokemon, she's a water type."

The Seadra then said "How rude even if I'm not a dragon type pokemon that doesn't mean that I can't be one when I evolve."

I looked at her and said "I know but in order for you to evolve you need a Dragon Scale. Those things aren't easy to find I know."

Lance then said "Wait you've been looking for one."

I shook my head and said "No I just know that their not easy to find but I might know someone that can give me one and in turn I can give it to you."

They looked shocked and Lance said "Really who?"

I replied "Lady Arceus."

The Seadra said "Yeah right why would Lady Arceus just give you a Dragon Scale and why you? What makes you…?"

She was cut off my Lance saying "Do you really know Arceus?"

I nodded and said "Who do you think helped raised me?" They were shocked and I continued "The Legendries knew of mine and 50 others like me were to be born in the mouth of November 16 years ago. So to prevent evil organizations from obtaining our powers they went and took us from orphanages that our parents put us in. If you think that we had a rough life then you're wrong the legends made our lives better then you could possibly imagine."

Lance after taking all that in said "Thank you for trusting me with that information I won't tell anyone else."

I nodded and said "I'll be right ba…" I stopped when I noticed something flash behind me I turned around and saw a box that contained the Dragon Scale I smiled and said "Thank you Lady Arceus." I picked up the Dragon Scale and walked over to the two and said "Here is the Dragon Scale and I want to try something."

They both looked curios at me as I had my hands out and about a foot apart I begin to think of my Rayquaza form and it being an egg. I heard from Arceus one time that if I wanted to I could separate one of my forms into the form of an egg but I could never do in the Hall of Origins. I begin to groan as I begin to separate the form from me, Tana said "Stewart are you alright, what are you doing?"

In a matter of seconds I was holding an emerald colored egg and I was panting heavily as I said "Ha I've finally done it" I was tired from that ordeal.

Lance then asked "What is that and what did you do?"

I looked at Lance and said "This Lance is my Rayquaza form that I separated from me in the form of an egg. Once it hatches make sure that you are the first one it sees as it will imprint on you." He looked at me in a worry way and I said "Don't worry I should be able to transform into my Rayquaza form in about 24 hours. Even though it will see you as a friend it will know my as its father."

He looked at me and said "Are you sure Stewart?" I nodded; he replied "You said 'it will know you as its father.' What do you mean by that?"

I looked at him and said "Once it hatches it will be young so it will know me as its father it's as simple as that. Know then how about we see what a Kingdra looks like."

The Seadra said excitedly "Yeah I'm going to evolve." I nodded and held the Dragon Scale in my hand and once she touched it she begins to glow as her body begins to change and in a matter of moments she was a Kingdra.

I pulled out my pokedex again and scan her with the voice saying **"Kingdra the dragon pokemon. Kingdra sleeps on the seafloor where it is otherwise devoid of life. When a storm arrives, the Pokemon is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. This Kingdra is female and has the abilities Sniper and Damp and knows the moves Smokescreen, Agility, Twister, Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Ice beam and Hyper Beam."**

I put away my pokedex and said "Good move set and know it's my turn to turn into a Kingdra." All eyes were on me as I begin to feel my body changing, my arms and legs went into my body, as a fan grew from my back, my mouth and nose joined and formed a snot as the rest of my face changed to match a Kingdra.

After my transformation was over Lance said "That is amazing can use any of Kingdra's moves?" I nodded, he asked "What's up can't you speak human in that form?" I shook my head saying 'No' Lance then said "Does it have something to do with begin in a pokemon form?"

I nodded and reverted back into my pokemorph form saying "When I change into a pokemon form I become completely a pokemon until I revert to my morph form it is impossible for me to speak to humans when I'm in a pokemon form unless I am in a psychic pokemon form." He nodded; I then said "I think it would be a good idea if I take a nap before challenging Brandon to a conquest battle."

He looked curious, asked "Did transforming really take that much outta ya?"

I shook my head, replying "No separating my Rayquaza form did."

He looked at the egg and back to me saying "I will take care of whatever hatches from this egg."

I smiled while I checked my pokedex for the time it said 5:30 pm I sighed, saying "I guess I'll take a nap after the conquest battle."

Lance then said "Is that a good idea?"

I shook my head saying "Nope, but if I go to sleep now then I'll most likely stay asleep and I don't want to wait till tomorrow."

He shrugged and said "Mind if I tag along?"

I shook my head again replying "No. Now let's go I'd like to get that badge as soon as possible." Lance nodded and returned his Kingdra back into her pokeball and we made our way to the tent flap.

When we stepped out I was in my human form for obvious reasons. I returned the tent back to my back pack after disassembling it. As we were walking Lance asked "Do you know where to change Brandon?" I shook my head and he sighed saying "How do you suppose we find our way their?"

"Ask a police officer." I stated quickly.

When I did Lance and Tana deadpanned with Tana saying "You idiot."

I chuckled saying "What do you expect I was raised somewhere else?"

"Excuse me but are you guys looking for a way to get to the castle to challenge Brandon?" a guy said walking up to us. He was wearing a white shirt with two red strips going down by the shoulders and blue jeans with black converse and lastly I noticed an Eevee riding on his shoulder.

I nodded and said "Yes I was hoping for a battle with him before it got too late in the day."

He nodded, saying "Alright follow me and I'll show you were to go. By the way what is your name?"

"Stewart from Mt. Silver." I lied about the location, I then said "So will you challenge me to day Brandon or would you prefer tomorrow?"

When I said that he stopped and looked at me and quickly said "How did…"

"I know you were Brandon?" I finished his question and he nodded, I replied "Sorry about that but I have a tendency to read minds."

He looked shook, saying "That's kind of…"

"Creepy." He nodded and I could sense he was getting mad, I sighed saying "Yeah it doesn't do me any good reading minds of people because they think that they should avoid me because I keep finishing their sentences."

Tana then said "Stewart don't you think…"

"I'll try." I interrupted her.

She nodded, saying "Please don't read my mind."

I then looked towards Brandon and said "So will you battle me today or tomorrow?"

He sighed, said "I will battle you today but please stop reading my mind."

I smiled, nodding said "Alright I'll stop. I mainly do that to get information from people I don't know."

Lance then asked "Is that what you did to me earlier?" I nodded and he replied "Do you have something against trusting people?"

I shook my head replying "Kind of, I don't trust people when I first meet them so I do a simple mind sweep to see who they are and what they do anything personal I ignore."

Brandon then said "Again that's kind of creepy being around someone like that."

I chuckled slightly saying "I don't go around reading minds and saying things about the people that I've read their minds. It is mainly a way I get basic information nothing more."

Lance then said "So anyway are we almost there yet Brandon?"

He nodded saying "Yep just around this corner."

We were walking for about another five minutes or so before we got there. When we reached the castle I noticed that it was cool looking up close the exterior of the walls were guarded by two guards with spears in their hands the wall itself looked like it went around the entire castle and some space for the lawn, the castle was about two or three stories tall it was kind of hard to tall from outside. When we approach the guards saluted and said at the same time "Good even Warlord Brandon. Are these two challengers or guest sir?"

I decided it would be best to remain quiet; Brandon answered "The one on my right is here to challenge me well the guy on my left is here to watch."

The guards looked at me and I nodded saying "Yes I'm here for the conquest battle against Brandon."

They aimed their spears at me and said "It's Warlord Brandon you disrespectful sum."

I sighed in annoyance think _"Me disrespectful if only they knew what I am then they would be scared."_

Brandon was quick to say "Don't aim your weapons at challenges." The guards nodded and lowered their weapons, Brandon looked at me saying "Sorry about that it's their duty to guard the castle and they always have to do that formality."

I nodded saying "I grew up with some formality but not a lot."

Tana tapped my shoulder and said "Do you think it would be ok if we ate something before we challenge him?"

I nodded and asked "Brandon I hate to imposes but do you think we could get something to eat I just realized it's been about four hours since neither me nor my pokemon eaten anything."

He nodded saying "Ok if you want you can make the food yourself or I could have a chef make it for you."

I waved my hands in front of my face saying "No I can make my own food no disrespect but me and my pokemon eat nutritious food. I know how to cook anyhow."

He nodded and looked to one of his guards and said "Would you mind showing Stewart here where the kitchen is?"

The guard shook his head saying "Whatever you want Lord Brandon. Follow me and I'll show you to the kitchen."

I nodded and he then begin to show me the way to the castle as we approach I noticed several pokemon on our way there a Starly in a tree, a Wooper in a pond, and a Minccino lying in the shade. When we approached he opened the door and I walked in and he followed and continued the lead as he did I took notice of the decor it was nice the wall were painted gold there were pictures of my guess past Warlords. The furniture was nice it looked modern but still looked like it was fit for samurais all in all it was a nice place. I was brought out of my thoughts by the guard saying "Here we are. Would you like anything else?"

I shook my head saying "No thanks. Once I've gotten me and my pokemon fed where would I go?"

He replied "Go out the way we came and go to the left of the castle and you should see the battle field."

I nodded saying "Thank you." He left and I looked around the kitchen to see if there was anyone here but it appear that no was in here and I decided to ask the others what they would like to eat. "Come out everyone."

I threw up their pokeballs and they looked around and asked "Stewart where are we?"

I replied "We are in the castle in Aurora. I'm about to make use some food so what would you all like."

Ursa said "Can I have some fried Magikarp?"

Ace and Tia said "Can we have some Yache berries?"

Tana said "I would like some Tamato berries."

I said "Really they're spicy."

She nodded saying "I know their my favorite."

I chuckled saying "I should give one a try then." She looked at me funny and I replied "What I can breathe fire so surely I should be able to handle one."

She shrugged saying "If you think you can handle one but don't say I didn't warn yeah."

I looked at Dex and Eve and said "All right what would you two like?"

They looked at me and Eve said "I would just like some Oran berries."

Dex than said "I would like some Sitrus berries."

With that I begin to make Ursa her fried Magikarp, I found a frozen Magikarp in their freezer. I then reverted into my pokemorph form and Tana said "Is that a good idea?"

I shrugged and replied 'How else do you think I cook food?"

She quickly said "You use your powers to cook."

I nodded and begin to shock the Magikarp but I made sure to hold back as to not burn it, I used my psychic powers to lift it into the air and spin it, I continued zapping it with currents of electric. Once it was a good shade of red I stopped and said "Ursa your Magikarp is done."

She came over and sniffed it; she looked at me and said "Thank you Stewart."

She soon begins to eat it as I changed back into my human form just when the door opens. I looked over to see it was Lance as he walks in he says "You have some strong looking pokemon." he saw Ursa with her Magikarp and said "This must be your Ursaring."

I nodded and said "Despite the rumors she is really nice. When I saw her she didn't attack me after I scanned her with my pokedex."

He then said "You almost done feeding your pokemon."

I nodded saying "Yeah almost I got to get some of them some berries and that all."

He asked "What kind of berries?"

I looked at my pokemon waiting for their food and said "Some Oran, Yache, Sitrus, and two Tamato berries."

He then reached into his bag saying "I can help with the Oran and Yache berries but the other two I don't have."

I was surprised and asked him "Why are you giving me these?"

He shrugged and said "What can't I help a friend out. We are friends aren't we?"

I then smiled saying "Yep you are the first human friend I have."

He smiled while offering the berries to my pokemon saying "Here you go."

They looked at me and then the berries that Lance had they took the berries nodding as a sign of saying thank you.

I then said "I'll be right back I'm going outside real quick to see if there are any Sitrus and Tamato berries."

They nodded as I turned to the door and walked out I looked around and saw a berry bush with someone near it. I walked over and asked him "What kind of berries are those?"

He turned to me and said "Their Sitrus berries."

I then said "Is it alright if I have one or two of those I'm currently feeding my pokemon and one of them really like Sitrus berries."

He nodded and said "Sure you can have two some of the workers here where informed about a challenge for Lord Brandon."

He pluck off two Berries and handed them to me and I asked "Do you know if there are any Tamato berries here another of my pokemon likes them."

He shook his head saying "Sorry there aren't any around here."

I sighed saying "Alright I'll think of something for her then."

He nodded and got back to work. I begin to walk around until I came to a secluded place and reverted into my morph form I put my hand to the ground saying "Produce me some Tamato berries." Soon a small berry bush appeared with two red and spiky berries

I then made my way back inside in my human form as I entered I saw that Dex and Tana where waiting for me while ever one else where done with their food I noticed Lance was still here. I then held out the two Sitrus berries to Dex who happily took them and begin to eat them, I then held out the Tamato berry to Tana saying "Here you go they didn't have any so I grew them."

She smiled saying "I don't care how you got them I'm just glad you got them."

I pulled another Tamato out and Lance asked "Why did you get two of those it seem your little fox is happy with just one."

I chuckled saying "I didn't saying I wasn't going to eat something."

He looked at me and said "But why a Tamato berry those things will burn your mouth off."

I chuckled again saying "I breath fire you think I can't handle a simple spicy berry." I took a bit out of it and I found out why they didn't think it was a good idea I shouted "Damn that thing is spicy!"

They all laughed as Tana said "I tried to warn you."

But instead of stopping I took another bite and Lance said "Why are you still eating it?"

I looked at him and said "Even though it is spicy I have had food that is way spicier then this berry." I remember the time I ate a bowl of Groudon's chilly with seven different spices including some Tamato berries.

They all looked shocked and Tana said "I guess I shouldn't have doubted you."

I chuckled saying "You were right in that it was spicy but nothing compares to Groudon's chilly. That chilly made my mouth feel like I just ate lava." They were left speechless at what I just said; I then said "Oh right I forgot to tell you gays about my origins."

Ursa approached me and asked "All you told us was what you were but not your origins. If you expect us to listen to you we need to know that you trust us."

I nodded saying "I know Ursa I'll tell you all later after this battle. Also it's not the fact that I don't trust you guys it's the fact that I simply forgot. I do you trust you guys."

She smiled saying "Good."

Lance then said "I hate to interrupt but aren't you forgetting something."

I slapped my forehead saying "Crap the Conquest battle." I looked at the others and said "Alright you guys return." I pulled out their pokeballs and hit the recall button and finished my Tamato berry.

I headed for the door but stop as Lance said "I think it would be a good idea if you didn't show that you can understand you pokemon or at the very least try and lie about it."

I nodded saying "I know yesterday I did that and said I have psychic power enough to understand pokemon."

He nodded saying "Alright then let's go."

With that we walked out of the kitchen with Tana on my shoulder. It wasn't that long of a walk and once we were outside we walked around the castle to see the battle field and Brandon with a guard acting as a ref. When he saw us he said "Ah so I take it you're done feeding your pokemon." I nodded and he continued "Alright so do you want to begin the battle."

I nodded and we made our way to the field he stood in the Warlord box and I stood in the Trainer box. The ref raised two flags one was green the other was red and he said "This is an official Ransei conquest battle between Warlord Brandon and the challenger Stewart from Mt. Silver. This will be a three on three single battles, only the challenger may substitute pokemon now will both trainers release their pokemon.

I threw Ursa pokeball saying "Go Ursa, I know you can do this." The energy begins to spool out and begin to take the form of the Ursaring. When the energy finish and dispersed she let out a roar to announce her appearance.

I heard Brandon whistle saying "Good choice now here is mine." I looked as he threw up a pokeball and the energy begins to spool out and take the form of a pokemon. Once the energy finished the energy dispersed and there was a cat looking pokemon who let out a meow.

I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon it said **"Persian the classy cat pokemon and the evolved form of Meowth, Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movement to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers. This Persian is Female."**

I smiled saying "So that the evolved form of Meowth."

Brandon nodded saying "Yep she was one of the first pokemon I've caught."

I chuckled saying "So is Ursa but I caught her as she is."

The ref said "If both trainers are ready?" We both nodded and he continued "Then let the match begin."

Brandon said "Persian use **Nasty Plot**." His Persian seemed to be think of something.

I followed up by saying Ursa use **Bulk Up**." she then begins to flex her muscle to raise her Attack and Defense.

Brandon said "So you're playing it safe are you, alright Persian use **Hidden Power**." Soon four green spheres appeared in front of his Persian who then launched them

I then quickly said "Ursa hit them back with **Metal Claw** and then use **Earthquake** to throw them for a lope." I saw her claws shiny in a metal coating before she hit the Hidden Power back and then she slammed her foot onto the ground causing it the quake. His Persian was hit by her move first and then by the earthquake. She appeared to be struggling to stand so I said "Finish this with **Close Combat**."

Brandon replied "Try and use a **Thunderbolt** on her." His Persian begin to have little sparks of electric bouncing over her, once it looked like she had enough she fired it at Ursa. She couldn't dodge the attack so she got hit with the attack.

I then said worryingly "Ursa are you ok?" she nodded and I saw some sparks of electric bounce around her and I said "She paralyzed."

I saw Brandon smile and said "Now we got you use **Dark Pulse**."

I smiled saying "Ursa use **Close Combat** and end this." She then started to run at his Persian at top speed and hit her with multiple swipes and kicks doing a massive amount of damage to the Persian. After that she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

The ref raised the green flag on my side saying "Persian is unable to battle Ursaring win will Warlord Brandon please call out his next pokemon."

Brandon sighed, said "Good job Persian you tried your best." He returned her to her pokeball; he then grabbed another pokeball and tossed it saying "Go Helioptile." The contents of the pokeball empty out to show a little reptile like pokemon.

Again I pulled out my pokedex and aimed it at the pokemon **"Helioptile the generator pokemon, they make their home in deserts. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement. This Helioptile is male."**

I put it away and looked to Brandon and asked "Where do you get one of those around here?"

He answered me "A friend of mine gave me him a few years ago."

I nodded and said "Ursa return you did great."

She looked at me and said "Come on I can still battle."

I sighed saying "I can see that but I don't want to deal with the paralysis."

She looked like she was about to argue but just walked over to me with a sad look on her face.

I put a hand on her shoulder saying "There will be more battles."

That seem to cheer her up we were interrupted by the ref coughing saying "Will the challenger please send out his next pokemon."

I could tell he was iterated so I pulled out another pokeball and said "Go Eve." I threw up her pokeball and the energy begins to spool out to reveal the evolution pokemon.

She looked around and then turned to me saying "Am I battle this round Stewart?"

I nodded saying "Yes Eve you are."

She nodded and turned back to face her opponent. The ref said "If both of you are ready." I and Brandon both nodded and he continued "Then let this round begin."

Brandon said "I see you have an Eevee as well. What do you intend on her evolving into?"

I shrugged saying "I'm not sure I think I'll let her decide when she wants to evolve and what she wants to be."

He smiled, saying "You seemed to be a good trainer to show such care for your pokemon."

I nodded saying "I intend to show as much care to my pokemon as possible."

He nodded saying "Alright let kick of this round shall we. Use charge." His pokemon stretch out his frills and begin to store electric.

I replied "Use **Shadow Ball **and then **Dig**." I knew the Shadow Ball wouldn't do any damage but it was just a distraction. Eve soon begin to charge up a ball of ghostly energy and fired it at the Helioptile. Who didn't even bother dodging when the ball hit it exploded causing smoke to appear. I looked over at where Eve was and notice a hole.

"Helioptile use **Charge Beam**." I heard Brandon say. Because Eve was in the ground the beam didn't hit her but it was now heading state for me.

My eyes widen as I shouted "SHIT!" I focused on creating an Aura wall to defend us from the attack. When the attack hit my wall it exploded on impact but it didn't cause my wall a scratch. I breathed a sigh of relief saying "Shit that was close."

When the smoked cleared I saw that Brandon have a worry look on his face as he said "Stewart are you ok?"

I chuckled saying "Yeah I'm just fine."

Ursa looked at me and said "Stewart what did you just do there? What was that wall?"

I looked at her, said "Just like my psychic powers I can also create things with aura like that wall it's also another thing that makes me special."

Brandon looked surprised as he said "You have some power that is for sure. To be able to use both psychic and aura powers that's impressive."

I smiled and said "Thank you I don't like using them unless I have to." I then noticed that Eve was still in the ground and I said "So are we going to resume the battle?"

Brandon nodded and said "Yes. Wait where is your Eevee?"

I smiled, saying "Now Eve." With that Eve came out of the ground and hit his Helioptile sending him flying in the air I then said "Finish this with **Iron Tail**." She jumped up and hit Helioptile with her tail coated in metal. He went plummeting to the ground and caused a cloud of dust to cover the spot where he hit.

Once the cloud dispersed it revealed that he was unable to continue the ref said "Helioptile is unable to battle this round goes to Eevee. Will Warlord Brandon call out his next pokemon?"

He then returned his Helioptile and said "Good job buddy you did your best. Stewart this next pokemon has been with me since the begin. Go Eevee it's your turn." The Eevee on his shoulder hoped off and stood in front of him.

I then said "Eve do you want to stay out or return to your pokeball."

She looked at me and walked over saying "Can I stay out?"

I nodded saying "Sure you can. Alright Tana it's your turn." The Fennekin jumped off my shoulder.

Once she was on the field she said "I'm ready to battle."

I smiled as I said "That is what I like to hear."

Brandon then asked "How is it that you can understand your pokemon."

I smiled saying "Do you not remember me saying I have both psychic and aura powers." He nodded and I continued "Since I have both understanding pokemon is something I am capable of doing and that is not the only thing I can even feel their emotions."

When I said this all I heard from everyone there including the pokemon was a loud "WHAT?"

I chuckled, saying "I am truly special. Among all the inhabitants I have learned that only I have both the powers that are usually at war with each other but I can control both of them and make them into something that no one has ever seen before." I then move my hands in front of me and channel my aura to make an aura sphere I then raised my hands up with them over my head and begin to infuse psychic energy into it making a purple shuriken appeared around the aura sphere giving it a look similar to this manga I used to read. I could tell they were shocked and I said "What do you think of my psychic/aura shuriken? It has power from both of them making it truly disruptive." I then begin to channel the energy back into me. Once I had all the energy back into me I started to pant lightly.

Tana then said "Stewart are you ok."

I looked at her, smiled and said "Yeah making that thing was just tiring that's all not to mention what happen earlier doesn't really help."

She sighed with relief as Brandon asked "What happened earlier to make you this exhausted?"

I looked at him and said "I was practicing with my powers but got into a little fight to where I had to use both my aura and psychic powers at the same time."

He nodded and said "If you want we can continue this battle tomorrow?"

I shook my head saying "No I'll just teleport us after this battle I can still do that much." He looked surprised and I said "If you knew the limit of my power than you really would be surprised."

He chuckled saying "I would hate to get in a fight with someone as scary as you."

I then faked being hurt, said "I'm not that scary to look at am I?" Everyone started to laugh at my comment and I joined in saying "At least I can still make people laugh."

Brandon soon stopped and said "Alright let's get this over with so you can get some rest."

I nodded and the ref said "Now let the battle begin."

With that we both shouted out an order "Eevee use **Shadow Ball**." "Tana use **Flamethrower**." They both begin to charge up their repsected attacks and fire them at one another creating an explosion to arise. The battle field was cover in smoke but do to my aura sight I said "Tana use **Psybeam** aim a little to the left and slightly down." She looked at me and nodded and charged up the psychic beam and fired it going to the left and nearly touching the ground there was another explosion and Brandon's Eevee came flying out of the smoke.

Brandon then said "Eevee are you ok." His Eevee mange to stand up and nod, Brandon then said "Alright then use hidden power." Eevee soon begin to make four balls of green energy and fire them at Tana.

I then quickly said "Tana use **Double Team **and then use **Flamethrower**." She then begins to make copies of herself and the hidden power went right through four of the duplicates while there were still five copies left they then unleashed a torrent of flames from their moves with only one begin real. Brandon's Eevee had no idea which one was real and got hit with the move.

Once the flames ended it revealed that his Eevee was out and the ref raised the green flag to my side of the field saying "Since all of Warlord Brandon's pokemon are unable to battle Stewart is the winner."

Tana then happily jumped up and down saying "Yes I did it, I really did it."

I walked over to her and said "Good job Tana you did get in that battle."

She looked at me and smiled as little begins to envelope her, I was left confused as I turned to Lance and asked him "What's happening to her?"

He smiled as he said "She evolving."

I noticed her form begin to change as she now stood on two legs, her arms grew longer and so did her tail, she for some reason had a stick in her tail. Once the evolution was done I could see her better her legs were black up to the waist and her arms where white as was the fur around her neck, shoulders, and most of her face. I pulled out my pokedex and pointed it to her and it said **"Braixen the fox pokemon, it has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle."**

I put my pokedex away and bent down and gave her a hug to which she returned, I then said "I'm glad you evolved Tana." I then whispered "You look even prettier know I can't wait till you fully evolved I bet you'll look stunning."

When we pulled away I noticed a blush on her face she then said "Do you really mean that?" I nodded and she pulled me into another hug.

I looked over to Brandon who was smiling at the scene and walked over and said "Stewart you are an impressive trainer, you are kind to your pokemon and I see you have so much care for them. You truly deserve this the Aurora Badge."

I looked at it; it was a bronze badge with the castle of Aurora on it. I smiled as I accepted it saying "thanks Brandon that was a fun battle with you despite all the small intervenes." He nodded and I continued "Know if you'll excuse me but I would like to teleport back to the park where my tent is so I can sleep."

I then turned to Ursa and Eve and said "It would be a good idea if I returned you two to your pokeballs because you would not like the teleporting sickness." They nodded in understanding and I pulled out their pokeball and hit the recall button, I then looked to Lance and said "If you want to you can stop by my tent and if one of us is awake we'll let you in?"

He nodded, said "I hope to see you again and I'll take real good care of the egg you gave me."

I nodded as I teleported me and Tana back to the park I looked around and saw that no one was there. I pulled out the tent and set it on the ground with little effort I had the tent all set up and we walked in I pulled out the blanket and set it down and in an instant I found myself asleep.

**Tana's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he fell asleep so fast he must have been more tired than he let on. I looked at his sleeping form and thought I can't wait to evolve I wonder what he think of me then. I then remember what happened earlier when he created that wall out of his aura and then that shuriken thing just how powerful is he. I then begin to wonder how he will look as a Braixen. I looked at him one last time for the day and said quietly "Good night my blue furry trainer."

**Author's notes: sorry it took me a while but I type this whenever I can. So yeah if you haven't guess which manga I took that psychic/aura shuriken from it's Naruto. I figured with those two powers why not have him have some form of attack that combines the two.**


	4. Journey to Greenleaf Forest

I woke up as I looked to see that I was in my tent. I noticed that I had some weight on my chest and I looked down I saw yellow fur blocking my vision. I smiled knowing it was Tana in her new Braixen form. I figured she must have moved in her sleep. I gently begin to stroke her head. After a minute of stroking her she started to stir she raised her head up and let out a cute yawn as I said "Good morning Tana did you sleep well?"

"Yes Stewart I slept…" She cut herself off when she noticed where she was and formed a blush.

I chuckled and said "That's good Tana now do you want to get off me or would you rather stay there it's your choice?"

When I said that it didn't help her blush as she begin to get off me. She looked down in embarrassment and said "I'm sorry I don't know how I got there."

I chuckled again and said "Its fine Tana, now what do you say I get us something to eat?"

She nodded and said "That sound great."

I changed back into my human form as I stepped outside the tent. Once outside I looked around and notice that there was no one near us and I thought _"We must be in a secluded area."_

I walked around to see that there were some berry bushes so I begin to pick some. After getting about 20 berries I went back into the tent and set the berries down. I then grabbed the others pokeballs and said "Come on out its breakfast time."

They all came out and at once they said "Good morning Stewart."

I smiled and said "Good morning guys. Well I already went and plucked some berries so why don't we start eating these and I'll tell you guys everything."

They nodded and everyone grabbed a berry. I chose to get an Oran berry I soon begin to eat it as I say "Well guys 16 years ago I was born as a shiny Mew-morph but with me there were others."

Ace asked "What do you mean by 'others'?"

"There were other legendary pokemorph born during the month of November 16 years ago. I was born on the 31st of November and so I'm the youngest but despite that I'm the strongest." I said answering his question. They were shocked and I continued "We were raised by the legends so that no evil organizations could get a hold of us and use our power for their purpose. When I was 3 years old I discover that I could transform into other pokemon not just a shiny Mew."

They were shocked as their mouths hung open after a few minutes Ursa said "Thanks Stewart for trusting us."

I smiled and said "You guys are like my family of course I trust you."

They smiled and continued to eat. I could feel their emotions while they tried their best to hide it I could still fell it Ursa was happy that I shared so much and felt respect to know I was raised by the legends, Dex and Ace also felt respect, Eve and Tia felt safe knowing that I can protect them, and lastly Tana I felt love coming from her towards me.

I then said "Hey guys." I got their attention and so I continued "How about I show you guys something interesting."

Ursa replied curiously "What do you mean?"

I looked to her and smiled as I felt my body begin to change my arms grew wider as my legs grew shorter and stubby, my fingers turned to claws as my toes merge and became three and also turn into claws, my mouth and nose begins to change into a muzzle and my tail grew shorter into a stub and my fur turned a light shade of brown as I got a light brown circle on my chest. I looked at their shocked faces as I said "Well what do you guys think?"

Ursa was the first to speak "I think I'm glad that I choice to come with you."

Ace then said "Can you transform into me next?"

I chuckled as I begin to change again (A/N: I'm going to try to do every transformation as best I can.) I grew shorter as my claws turned into paws and my fingers merged into three, my muzzle came back as my nose went into my face and a charm grew from my forehead, I then had whiskers grow from the sides of my head and out from the top of head near my charm, my fur change to white as the fur on my feet remained the same. I then said "How this?"

Instead of silence they were clapping as Ace said "We have an awesome trainer."

I chuckled again saying "Who's next?"

Eve quickly said "Me."

I smiled and for the third time in a row I begin to change my front paws moved forward and my tail grew bushier, my ears grew out as my fur turned brown again except for the fur tuff around my neck. After I finished I said "Tada who's next?" I was panting lightly from the rapid transformation.

It didn't go unnoticed as Tana said "Stewart are you ok you're panting."

The others looked concerned and I said "Don't worry it's just been a while since I've done so many transformations in rapid succession." They still looked concerned and I said "Pass me a Leppa berry."

They were confused by my request as Ursa passed me a Leppa berry saying "Here you go why do you need it?"

I begin to eat it saying "How do most pokemon restore their energies?"

They nodded in understanding as I continued eating the berry I felt my energy return to me and Tana asked "Better?"

I nodded saying "Yeah. Now who should I transform into next?" None of them said anything and then I thought "_How about I transform into that pokemon from yesterday that Brandon used?" _With that thought in mind I begin to change into that Helioptile. I felt my arms change to thin lengths and my legs remained the same, my body shrunk as my ears changed to frills and dropped to the sides of my head and my tail became thin. I noticed that my fur changed into scales and change to yellow for most of my body except my head and my ears turn black except for the tips of my ears.

Tana, Ursa, and Eve were shocked as Tana said "Didn't you see that pokemon yesterday?" I nodded and she continued "How can you transform into a…" she stopped herself as if remembering something.

I then said "Alright who's ne…" I stopped myself as I felt a presence outside the tent flap. I reverted back into my human form and made my why to the flap. Once I reached it I opened it to see Lance who I motioned to come inside saying "Hello there Lance how are you this day?"

He smiled and said "Good Stewart how about you?"

I smiled, saying "Good I've just been transforming into some of my pokemon."

He nodded and pulled out a pokeball saying "There is someone I would like you to meet." I seem interested and he said "Come out little one."

He threw it up and it pooled out energy in the form of a small green serpent. I smiled knowing who it was as it looked at me and said in a feminine voice "Daddy."

The others said loudly "DADDY!" The sudden increase in sound caused my new daughter to cower in fear.

I calmly and soothingly said "There, there little one it's okay you don't have anything to be afraid of." I looked to Lance and said "Have you come up with a name for her?" He looked at me confuse as I said "Remember she is going with you and I feel that she deserve a name."

He smiled and nodded saying "I was think about calling her Emerald."

I looked down at my young Rayquaza form as I said "That is a perfect name for you don't you agree?"

She looked up at me and gave me a smiled and said "Yeah." She then let out a cute little yawn as she said "I'm tired can I go back in that thing that Mister Lance has."

I nodded and looked to Lance and said "You should return her. She is still young and needs her sleep."

He chuckled and said "Not even a father for more than five minutes and you already seem over protected."

I looked at him seriously as I said "I just gave you a legendary pokemon egg. Don't put her in jeopardy." I said the last part as some of my power flared.

He nodded and said "I know don't worry I'll look after her I promise." I nodded feeling a little reassured and he then said "Hey Stewart do you mind if I travel with you for a little while?"

I looked at him curiously as I said "Aren't you the champion of the Kanto/Johto region?"

He nodded and replied "Yes but I'm currently taking a little break."

I smiled and said "I don't mind." I then looked around the tent and said "I have plenty of room in here and I still need to get this place looking more like a home and while were traveling I can try and get this to look somewhat like a home."

He chuckled and said "I see do you want any help get this remodeled?" I looked at him confused as he continued "You know have someone bring in some furniture and some other things."

I shook my head saying "No I can make that stuff easily."

He looked shocked as he said "Wait you can make a bed?" I nodded and he continued "A sofa." I nodded again and he said "A stove." I shook my head and he said "So what all can you make?"

I thought about it and then answered "I can make beds, tables, chairs, sofas, and I think that's all. So basically if it can be made out of wood and/or wool I can make it."

He was shocked and asked "You sure you don't want a stove or make this place look more like a home then a tent."

Again I begin to think about it "_This place could go with some walls and it would be a good idea to have a working bathroom and kitchen. Anything else I can easily make." _I looked at Lance and said "Alright it could use with some remodeling."

He smiled and said "Alright I can have this guy come over and begin to take measurements and see what all we can put into this place."

I nodded and said "You do that and when you get here I will be in my morph form so it makes it easier to explain." He nodded and left, I then turned back to the other and said "Alright guys where were we?"

They looked at me as Dex said "You were about to transform into either me or Tia."

I nodded and begin to change again I felt my body shrunk as my tail change to feel like a hand and my fingers and toe merge with my hands and feet as my fur change to purple and white. I finished and I said "Now then it's time I transform into Tia."

But before I did I read Tana's mind and heard her think "_I wonder if he will transform into me again."_

I then begin to change into a Rattata and afterward I said "Alright one more transformation and we will be done." I then begin to transform I felt my form change as my leg change to black covered legs, my arm grew slender as my tail grew bushier and I had fur come out my ears as they grew longer I noticed that the fur on my arms change to white going up to my face, while the fur in my ears was red and my body fur changed to yellow along with my tail. I smiled and said "So that ends my show."

I then reverted back to my morph form as they were clapping again. Tana then said "Stewart thank you for transforming into a Braixen."

I smiled and said "I knew you would've liked it." I saw a blush appear on her and I chuckled.

She looked at me while still having the blush and said "Did you read my mind?" I nodded and her blush got bright.

I was now thinking of what to do next when an idea stroke me as I said "Hey guys how would you like to see the place where we are going to call home?"

They looked at me funny and Ursa said "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering her I just created a portal to my home dimension and said "It'll be easier to show you instead of trying to explain it." I then thought of something important and said "This place is special so don't freak out when you noticed something is off."

Tana knowing what I was talking about and walked into the portal first and then was followed by the other as they slowly enter the portal and I walked in after them and closed it after we arrived.

* * *

When we got there they were immediately looking at their new forms. Tana grew about six inches nearing my height of 5'7, her ears were the same length but the fur in them was shorter, her legs were long and slender, her arms still the same shade of white, her tail was still bushy, and her breast size looked to be a B-cup. I looked over towards Ursa and in her form she was rivaling my height exactly her arms and legs grew slender as her legs grew longer, her claws were now fingers or toes, and her breast size looked to be a C-cup. Next I saw Eve she looked young because of her height being at least 4'10, her ears were the same length, her arms and legs were long and slender, her tail was as bushy as ever, and her breast size looked to be a B-cup. Tia also looked young because of her height of 4'5, her ears were on the sides of her head, she didn't have her buck teeth, like the others her arms and legs were long and slender, and her breast size looked to be a B-cup. I then looked over towards Ace and in this form he was 5'6, he still had his whiskers and his charm. Dex in this form was 5 foot exact, his ears were on the sides of his head as well, he still had his hand like tail.

I took a look at the sensory and notice that it looked different then the last time I was here. Then was a berry field to the south of us, a lush forest with a river leading into it to the west of us, to the east of us past Michael's home and Andrew's apartment complex was an ocean, and to the north of us was several mountains with sown on the peaks.

"So everyone what do you think about this dimension?" I asked causing them to look at me.

Ursa was the first to speak "What happened to us, why are we in these forms."

I chuckled and said "That is one of the things this dimension does to some of its inhabitants. You see pokemon from that world will take the form of pokemorphs until they return."

They nodded and soon I saw someone coming over to us when I looked at who it was I saw three people. The one on the right was light green including her hair, she had two antennas, wings fit for a fairy or pixie, and D-cup sized breast, the one on the left was red with some black strips going over what appeared to be scales, he had spikes coming out the sides of his neck and his tail, and finally the guy in middle was blue with white on is jaw, and red here and there and he had what looked like four tails but it was actually one.

I walked up to them with my hand expanded say "Thank you for making improvement to this once grassy plain."

The one on the right chuckled returning my hand shake and said in a rough voice "Sure thing Stewart."

The girl hugged me saying "It wasn't a problem Stewart." I chuckled and return the hug.

The one in the middle said "Any time."

"Um Stewart." I heard Tana say behind me causing me to turn and she continued "Who are these people?"

I chuckled saying "This is Celebi, Kyogre, and Groudon in their morph forms."

The others were shocked when I said that normally it was considered an honor to meet one legendary but they were meeting three at once. They quickly bow in respect saying "Hello Lady Celebi, Lord Groudon, and Lord Kyogre."

Groudon began to laugh as he said "Young ones there is no need for such formalities here."

They began to raise the heads and look at the legendries as I asked "Are you three returning now?"

They nodded and said "Yes Stewart we have responsibilities in that world so we must be going."

I nodded in understanding and said "Alright I'll see you guys during the next meeting." They nodded and left, I then turned to the others and said "Let's go check out the base of the mountain."

The others look like they just came out of confusion as they slowly nodded and began to follow me to the base of the mountains. Once we got there I noticed what look like the floor plan of a building and next to it where the Regis from both Hoenn and Sinnoh.

I walked up and said "Hello Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas."

They turned around and said at once "Hello Stewart we are currently building your house for you and your mates."

When they said that I felt my cheek flush I then said "Thanks guys."

They nodded and return to working, I turned to the other and noticed that some of them where trying to hide their blushes well Ace and Dex where openly laughing. I sighed and said "Alright guys let's get back." They nodded and I created a portal back to the human world.

* * *

Once we were back we were inside the tent and I immediately sense some people outside the tent flap. I went over to it in my morph form and look and saw Lance and three other people I said "Hello Lance I assume these are the home designers." He nodded and I said "Come on in."

They gave me a strange look and Lance said "What till you see the insides of the tent before you make any judgments"

With that we entered my tent and when I saw their expressions I started laughing saying "What do you think of my tent? I modified it myself and before you ask I'm not telling."

They all look at me and I just shrugged as one of them said "This is amazing what are you?"

I look at him and said "Like I said 'I'm not telling.'"

He nodded and they began to get to work they were taking measurements of the interior. After about 20 minutes one of them came up to me and said "We should be able to get the water filtration and gas in, in about two hours. We just need to know where you do like it to be."

I nodded and said "I was thinking of having the kitchen in the southeast corner and have the bathroom in the northeast corner. You could probably put the water filtration and gas somewhere in between."

The guy nodded and went over to the others I looked over to Lance and said "I'm going out and fly around for a bit I'll see you in about two hours." He nodded and I went over to the tent flap and opened it. I stepped outside to see the guys work vehicle near my tent.

I began to levitate off the ground right when one of the workers came out and said with his eyes closed "How big do you intend on having the bathroom be?" when he finished he opened his and his expression quickly change to that of shocked and he said "What the hell you can fly?"

I nodded and said "I would like the bathroom to have everything a standard house one would; have the sink, the toilet but with the tub I would like it if it would be like a small swimming pool. And I'm not flying just merely floating with the help of my psychic powers I'll be back within two hours."

He nodded and began to right what I just said on a piece of paper right before I turned and left to fly around.

* * *

It was peaceful flying high above the ground the city look nice from this view I have been flying around for the last hour and a half I saw several bird pokemon some Pidgey with some Pidgeotto, some Spearow and Fearow, some Taillow and Swellow, some Starly and Staravia, and other normal/flying types. It was enjoyable to fly around with some of the flying types it was relaxing as well. I was soon approached by a Braviary with something on his back and he said "Can you please help my son there is something wrong with him."

I floated over and saw the young Rufflet on his father's back and I could feel that he was weak I then said "Let me see him I might be able to heal him."

See no reason to attack me the Braviary nodded and I floated over to him and he said "What is wrong with him?"

I picked up the Rufflet and begin to scan the young one body of any dangerous toxins in his body after a few seconds I found out what was going on I look back up to the Braviary and said "Don't worry he simple has pokerus."

The Braviary looked frantic as he said "Pokerus is not simple a lot of pokemon and pokemorph die from it if they don't get treated how can you call something like that simple!"

I could sense the fear in his voice at losing his son so I said "You didn't let me finish. By simple I meant I will be simple for me to cure."

His eyes widen when I said this as I placed my hand on top of his son's head and began to emit the same purple glow as I began to exterminate the virus with the Rufflet's body. After a few minutes the boy eyes began to open and I said "How do you feel?"

He looked at me with a faint smile and said "Good but a little weak."

I smiled and said "That's good that means that the virus that was in you has been complete exterminated." I then remember that I still had an Oran berry left from breakfast and I pull it out saying "Here eat this it should give you back some strength but try not to fly for a while."

The Rufflet accepted the berry and I placed him back up his father's back as he then said "What are you?"

I chuckled and said "My names Stewart but I know you were requesting to know what kind of morph I am." I smiled as he nodded so I continued "I am a shiny Mew-morph."

I saw his shocked expression as he said "Thank you lord Stewart."

I chuckled and said "There is no need for formalities. I am happy to help any being in need of assistance."

He nodded and turned around and flew the other way as I turned and flew back towards my tent.

* * *

When I got there I noticed that the workers were waiting outside as I landed I said "Did everything work out?"

They nodded as one of the workers walked up to me and said "Everything is in place the water filtration and gas are installed now we just need you to sign some papers before we continue."

I nodded as he handed me a sheet of paper and I begin to read it seemed simple enough I was about to sign it when Lance said "Stewart let me take care of that I'm paying for the installments."

I nodded as I hand the paper over to Lance and saw him read it before he signed his named at the bottom of it. I then walked in to see that they did indeed have the filtration and the gas installed. I looked over to the guys noticing that I forgot to put them back in the pokeball I said "Sorry guys about leaving so suddenly I hope you did cause the installers any problems."

Ursa then walked up to me and said in a harsh tone "We didn't. Enjoy you flight."

I chuckled nervously at the sound of her voice as I said "Yes it was quit relaxing."

I could sense her emotion she was I little sadden by the fact that I went somewhere and I didn't take her along. I gave her a confuse look and she said "What's with that stupid look?"

I decided to not respond as I gave her a hug. She was shocked by this but soon returned it whispering "Next time please take me with you."

I chuckled and said "I think I have two girls that love me." I broke the hug and noticed that she had a blush forming above her muzzle.

I looked around the tent again and noticed that some pipes went to the right that where connected to the gas and water filtration and some went to the left that where connected to the water filtration.

Soon the insolation workers came in and one of them said "We still need to install the tub, the sinks, the toilet, and the kitchen appliances." I nodded in understanding as he continued "It will take about three hours."

I nodded replying "How long would it take if I helped move the stuff into place?"

They looked at me and said "If you could move the appliances to where you want them it would make it easier and it would probably take up to an hour."

Two hour later the appliances where in place as I was thanking the men for their help in installing the water filtration, the gas, and hooking the multiple appliances up to their respected unit. It only took an hour to install all that stuff another to put up a wall with a door around the bathroom and the pipes and the filtration and the gas. The tube was big enough for about 5 people to be in there at once, the kitchen was full stoke with a stove, microwave, oven, a dishwasher, a sink, and multiple cabinets. We even had a washer and drier installed to make this place feel more like an actual home then a tent the only things missing are the beds, table, chairs, and sofa.

"I still don't see why you didn't want to get any beds or sofas." Lance said with a slight annoyance.

I replied "Why spend money on something that you can so easily make yourself?"

He sighed and said "How exactly are you going to make a bed with no wood or tools or even for that matter an ax?"

"Lance have you been asleep for the past two hours?" I said knowing full well he saw how strong I was when lifted the bath tub with one hand.

He sighed and said "No but still how are you going to make all of that."

I chuckled and said "My powers are good for more than fighting or heavy lifting."

He then said "Alright then where are you supposed to get the wood?"

I then thought about it then I said "How about that grassy kingdom in this region? I need to go there anyway so I can challenge the warlord there and get the conquest badge from him."

He nodded in understanding and said "Alright let's go."

I then turned to the others and said "Hey we're leaving which one of you wants to walk with me and Lance outside their pokeballs."

After I said this I saw Tana's paw go up, Eve started jumping around, and Ursa walked up to me and said "Can you let me out of my pokeball once we're out of the city?" I nodded and she smiled as I returned her, Dex, Tia, and Ace to their pokeballs.

I reverted back into my human form and we walked out. Once outside I looked around and still no one saw us, I looked at the tent as I used my powers to unset it and have the rods and the tent go into my bag with ease. I turned to Lance and said "Ok all set we can go now."

* * *

With that we began our walk out of the city no one stopped us or bothered us for the entire time we were walking. Me and Lance talked about more of my powers and what all I can do but seeing as we were still in the city we were discrete about. While me and Lance talk Tana and Eve talk with Eve in Tana's arms, they made sure to stay close as possible to us. I kept using my aura vision to make sure they were close and didn't get separated.

After about 20 minutes we were outside the city heading west. Before I did anything else I kept my word to Ursa and let her out which she happily appreciated. It didn't take long to get to a forest with a path and a sign that read "- This Way to Greenleaf Kingdom. Make sure to pack plenty of food." The last part was a warning because the forest was so dense it seemed easy to get lost in.

I smiled and said "Don't worry if we get hungry I can simple go some from a nearby tree." Sense there was no human, pokemorph, or pokemon watching us I reverted into my morph form saying "It feels good not to be in that human disguise."

They chuckled some and Tana said "I guess we both can't stand being trapped in something me my pokeball and you your human form."

I glared at her playfully and said "I like being in my true form."

We enter the forest and we already saw a lot of grass types range from Oddish, Paras, Hoppip, and Sunkern. We couldn't look anywhere that didn't have a grass type it was nice seeing all these pokemon in their natural habitat. I didn't need to catch them all I just need to see them and I was content.

I soon felt something poke my leg and when I turned around I saw this little mushroom pokemon tapping me. I bent down and asked it "Hello their do you need something little one."

It nodded its head saying in a feminine voice "Yes someone is here hurting some other pokemon and putting them into traps."

When I heard that my anger spike and I said "Led the way and I'll take care of it." She quickly nodded and led the way.

We came to a clearing and I noticed that they were poachers with several fire, bug, and flying type pokemon with them while one of the humans had a gun that i didn't of what category. I was about to walk out when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw it was Lance with worried expression and he whispered "What are you doing?"

I whispered back "I'm going to stop them don't worry." I took a minute to look at the pokemon and noticed there were a Houndoom, an Infernape, a Simisear, a male Pyroar, a Fearow, a Crobat, a Honchkrow, a Mandibuzz, an Ariados, a Shedinja, a Scolipede, and a Forretress. I walked out and yelled "RELEASE THOSE POKEMON OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

They looked at me with fear for a moment then they started to laugh as one of the humans said "Hey guys look what we have here it's a freak." He walk over to me and said "What if we don't then what are you going to do _freak_." He emphasized the word freak to give it more meaning.

They begin to laugh again, deciding that I had enough I slapped him with my tail and into a tree. They stopped laughing as the man with the gun pointed it towards my head and yelled "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT FREAK NOW YOUR GOING TO DIE!" he then pulled the trigger and the shot rang thought the forest.

I heard in my head _"Don't_ _dodge it, block it, or stop it. Take the shot." _And so I didn't move as the shot went right into my head causing my head to go backwards but again I didn't feel anything. I heard hear some rustling in the bushes by me as the group of humans laughs their asses off but stopped as one of them noticed something and yelled "WHY HASN'T HE HIT THE GROUND."

Instead of answering I reach up to the bullet hole and put my fingers in there and pulled out the bullet. I saw their shocked expressions as I held the bullet between my thumb, index, and middle fingers and destroyed it easily one of them yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS HE!? WHY ISN'T HE DEAD!?"

I chuckled and yelled "I WILL NEVER DIE FROM PATHETICE HUMAN WEAPONS!" With that I used **Extreme speed **and picked up the man who shot at me by the neck with my right hand. He pointed the barrel of the gun at me and I yelled "YOU HUMANS NEVER LEARN!" I snatch the weapon from his hand with my left as I looked it I said "What a useless way to kill someone." I broke it without a second thought.

I looked at the guy in my hand and said "Now what to do with you?"

I could tell he was afraid as he was screaming for his life "Aaaaahhhh. DON'T KIILL ME PLEASE!"

I then heard Arceus in my head _"Don't kill them." _I nodded in understanding.

I looked back to the man and I begin to hear is thoughts _"I don't want to die. I don't want to die."_

I chuckled and said "Are those really your last thoughts _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. _Ha." He looked at me in fear as I said "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you but I will render you unconscious." With that I slammed him into the ground cause a crater to form from the impact. I looked at the faces of the poachers and their pokemon to see that the pokemon where ready to challenge me. I smirked and said "Attack me all at once."

Their expressions change as one of the pokemon said "What?"

I smirked and said "What do you mean what? I want you to attack me all at once so I can show you how weak you are compared to me."

That seemed to get the end result I was hoping for as the pokemon begin to attack me with **Flamethrower**, **Pin Missile**, and **Air cutter** but I kept dodging it, blocking it, or take it and receiving little to no pain. Then they surrounded me four fire types to the right, left, in front, and behind, four bug types in between them with the flying type hovering above them. The fire types launched **Fire Blast**, the bug types unleashed a fury of **Pin Missiles**, and the flying types sent **Air Cutters**. They all crashed into me and I let it I heard a faint whimpering as a smoke cloud appeared from the power of the combine moves.

I then heard laughing followed by a voice saying "Ha not so tough are you." they then begin to laugh again.

I wait for the smoke to clear as I sat down. Once it did I saw their shocked expressions as I said "I told you to attack me with everything you had and that was it how weak. I fought against beings who power really pushed my power to its limits but that are you kidding me that was something I could handle when I was five years old." I floated up and said "Now then it's my turn."

In a flash I ran at the Houndoom first and slammed my fist that I had cover with **Power-up Punch** into his side causing him to slide into a tree from the super-effective move. I felt my strength increase as I delivered another to his head but I held back as to avoid killing him. I turned and saw their expressions but before they had a chance to react I took in a deep breath as I ran in front of the Forretress and let out a stream of hot flames that hit it doing massive damage to the bug/steel type pokemon. When I stopped it was revealed to be unconscious. I quickly thought _"Two down, ten to go this will be fun." _I felt one of them try and hit me from behind but I didn't feel much as I turned around to see the Pyroar. I chuckled saying "Pathetic you little cub." I slammed my fist into him sending him flying into a tree and falling to the ground I noticed that he was trying to get back up so I begin to form a ball of water in between my hands once it was a decant size I sent it flying at the Pyroar who was hit with the attack and easily knocked out. I laughed out loud and said "Is this all you weaklings can amount to?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE WE ATTACK HIM BUT IT IS LIKE FIGHTING A LEGENDARY!" one of the pokemon said I look to see it was the Infernape who said this.

I begin to laugh saying "That is an excellent observation." Their eyes widened as I continued "I was born as a morph and for the past 16 years I've been making my powers stronger and STRONGER!"

With that I form three balls of energy above my head one was meant for fire types, one for bug type, and the last for flying type. I smirked and said "Seek and Destroy." With that they split up into multiple beams each the one meant for the fire types split into two, the one meant for bug types split in three, and the meant for the flying types split into four. The beams went and hit their respected targets and explode upon impact. Causing where they got hit to have smoke cover them to which I simple blew away to give everyone a clear view of what happened. What everyone saw was that every pokemon was in a crater of their own except for the Pyroar. They were alive just merely unconscious and I begin to laugh saying "That was fun for the moment too bad they couldn't do any real damage to me." I turned to the poachers and saw their scared expression and I pointed my hand towards them and simply said "Sleep." And like that they were snoozing.

I turned to the cages in which had the pokemon I went over and touch to be shock with a current of electricity but it was as strong as the pokemon I just defeated and I forcefully opened the cage as the others walked into the clearing I knew what they were going to asked and said "Not here." There were three more cages and I opened each of them the same way I opened the first one. The pokemon all pooled out of the cages and I got a good look at them. In total there were 15 pokemon but they looked weak.

The mushroom looking pokemon came over and said "Thank you mister for helping me and my friends."

I nodded and then I thought came to me as I said "Hey listen before you go I would like to talk to you guys for a bit." They seemed scare and I reassured them "Don't worry I simply want to make sure that all of you are ok but I would like to do it in a place I know that no one would find you."

They nodded and before we left I looked back over to the group of poachers and their pokemon. I lifted all of the pokeballs up and begin to return them back to their pokeball. As for the humans I noticed some vines and got them down and wrapped it around the poachers.

* * *

We set off for a clearing that was supposedly a good place to hide from humans once we got there I crossed my arms in front of my chest. One of the pokemon asked in a male voice "What are you doing?"

I smiled, replying "I'm setting up a barrier that will make us invisible to the naked eye." I then threw out my arms creating a blue Psychic bubble big enough to cover the entire clearing.

I heard shocked gasps as Tana said "This looks like the bubble you used to get us from Michael's house to Andrew's apartment."

I nodded saying "This is but I increased its size so we can hide from those poachers and any other prying eyes."

"Why did you do that?" One of the pokemon said, when I looked over it was small its body was blue it didn't have hands but on its head was five leafs.

I looked at it and said "You're an Oddish aren't you." It nodded and I continued "Well the reason I put up this barrier is because I want to know if any of you are hungry?"

They deadpanned and Ursa said "Is now really a good time to find out if they are hungry or not?"

I looked over to her and said "Don't worry we're fine inside this barrier. Now then who here is hungry?"

I heard multiple cries from the pokemon and I smiled as I coated my right hand in green energy, one of them asked "What's up with your hand?"

I didn't answer as I put my hand on the ground and said "Produce me 25 Sitrus berries."

The energy left my hand and traveled about 2 feet in front of me and soon enough we're all watching a berry bush begin to grow as it starts off as if someone just planted the seed. It starts to sprout out of the ground as it grows taller and with more leaves it soon begins to grow Sitrus berries. After about 5 minutes there were 25 Sitrus berries on the bush.

"H… h… ho… how… did you… just do that?" Lance asked dumbfounded.

I chuckled, said "I learned that from Celebi. This is how I got your Tomato berry back at Aurora castle Tana. Now if you will get in a nice orderly line I will pass each of you."

They nodded and lined up as I grab one of the berries and handed it to the mushroom pokemon, the next one was a purple sheep looking pokemon, then it was the Oddish, next was a bud looking pokemon, next was a green monkey with a tuff on its head, next was a little bug pokemon with a grass like thing acting as clothes, next was a floating cotton pokemon, next was a goat looking pokemon, next was a deer looking pokemon orange fur, next was a yellow and brown seed looking pokemon, next was two acorn looking pokemon, next was a big one that four wings made of grass with a long nick with bananas growing under its chin, next was two pokemon with a leaf as a tail and on the tips of their ears, with white fur, and the last pokemon is another mushroom pokemon that has a pokeball looking top.

They each took they berries I offered with their own ways of saying thanks as they ate their berries I gave some to Eve, Ursa, Tana, and I ate some of them myself. Afterwards I looked at the pokemon as I clapped my hands together to get all of their attention, they all looked at me as I said "What I'm about to show you needs to remain secret." They nodded and I smiled as I begin to reverted into my human form, I looked at their faces as I said "You see because I can change between forms I'm using this form to be a pokemon trainer I also makes for a great disguise to keep myself hidden."

They nodded as they purple sheep asked in a feminine voice "What are if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked at her and said "That is another secret that I will tell you on the condition that none of you tell any other begin." They nodded and I continued "Do you remember what one of those pokemon from before said."

One of the acorn pokemon asked in a male voice "What do you mean?"

I answered "Do you all remember what the Infernape said?" They nodded and I continued "He was right they were fighting a legendary, because I am a shiny Mew-morph capable of changing my outward appearance."

They were all shocked, except for Lance and my friends, one of the pokemon said "Y… y… yo… you… also mention… fighting against being that pushed your powers to th…"

"I was raised by the legendries so they trained me, educated me, and played with me. They were the family that I and the other members of the 50 didn't have at the beginning." I said interrupting the pokemon.

Another pokemon asked "What's the 50?"

I looked at the pokemon, said "They are a special group of pokemorph just like me; they can also change into the three basic forms of this world. Now then I have a question for you guys what are you guys?"

The mushroom pokemon that I first meet said "I'm a Shroomish, my names Bella."

The purple sheep was the next to answer my question "I'm a shiny Mareep, my names Sarah."

The Oddish was the next speak "You already know what I am, my names Alice."

The next was the bud looking pokemon "I'm a Budew, my names Rose."

Next was the green monkey "I'm a Pansage, my names Eric."

Next was the bug with the leaf as clothing "I'm a Sewaddle, my names Levi."

Next was the floating cotton pokemon "I'm a Cottonee, my names Whitney."

Next was the goat pokemon "I'm a Skiddo, my names Ram."

Then was the deer pokemon "I'm a Deerling, my names Ciara."

Then was the seed pokemon "I'm a Sunkern, my names Dawn."

Then was the two acorn pokemon "We're Seedot, I'm Rick and this is my mate Caria."

Then was the big one with long neck "I'm a Tropius, my name Brittney."

Then was the two with leaf for tails "We're Leafeon, my names Matt and this is my sister Leaf."

Lastly it was pokeball looking pokemon "I'm a Foongus, my names Lee."

I nodded and said "I have one last thing I would like to ask you." they nodded in understanding and I continued "Would any of you like to travel with me on my journey?"

There was a moment of silence as none of them knew what to say, but soon enough Bella walked forward a little bit and said "I would like to travel with you."

I smiled as I bent down and rubbed the top of her head to which she seemed to enjoy. I then said "I'm glad you want to travel with me."

Sarah soon walked up and said "I'll join."

I looked at and cover my hand with electricity as I said "I know that Mareep like electricity." When I said this Sarah walk over to me and begins to rub my side. I chuckle as I set my hand on top of her wool and send some electric currents through. When I did her wool puffed up so much she looked like a giant ball of wool.

She then said "Do you mind helping me?"

I chuckled and begin to look through my bag but I couldn't find any sears and I said "Crap I forgot to get sears."

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

"Wait I have an idea on how to fix this." I said instantly as I coated my hands in **Metal Claw**.

Lance grabbed my shoulder and said "Stewart wait what are you doing?"

I looked at him and said "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." With that I stepped up to Sarah and using my metal covered claws I begin to cut of the wool but I did make sure that I left enough on so she wouldn't be cold. After that I said "How's that Sarah?"

She looked up at me with a smile and said "Thank you." I smiled down towards her.

The next one to walk up was Leaf when her brother saw this he said "Are you sure you want to go with this guy?"

She looked at him and said "Why not did you what he did? He beat those pokemon when he was outnumbered. And they even had bug type pokemon and he still won."

He sighed and said "If that's what you what." She nodded and he continued "Then by all means go with him."

"Don't worry I'll protect her." I said getting their attention, they nodded and nuzzled each other and Leaf walked over to me. I looked down at her and said "I'm glad you want to travel with me." I looked at the others and said "Do any of the rest of you guys wants to travel with me?"

Soon Ram and Ciara walked forward saying at the same time "We'd like to join."

Next was Rose, Alice, and Levi who walked forward saying "Us too."

None of the rest walked forward so I said "I'm glad that all of you choice to travel with me. I protect you no matter what." They all seemed happy as I continued "It will be nice having you all a part of my team."

With that I created eight Luxury balls with my psychic powers, I was about to throw them at the ones that want to travel with when Lance once again puts his hand on my shoulder, asking "Where did you get those?"

I chuckled, saying "I made them with my powers." He looked shocked but stepped back as I walked up to each of them and tapped them with the Luxury balls. Each of them didn't put up a struggle; I held each of their balls as I took out the others and said "This is going to be confusing later on I have a feeling about that."

Lance spoke up "What do you mean?"

I was quick to reply "I can travel with as many pokemon as I want, as long as I don't use them all in a battle."

He looked shocked and asked "How can you do that only the champions are allowed to carry more than six pokemon?"

I chuckled and said "It might be because I have help from Lady Arceus." I hear multiple gasp coming from the pokemon and I chuckled. I looked back at the pokeballs and used my powers to engrave each of the names of their occupants on them. I then had a through pop into my head _"Should I give him the ability to understand pokemon?"_

I heard Lady Arceus in my head saying _"He's your friend why don't you."_

I nodded replying _"You're not mad about me reveling my and the others secret are you?"_

I heard a faint chuckled followed by her reply _"Of course not Stewart, not all humans are bad and Lance here cares a lot about pokemon even when there not his own."_

"Um Stewart are you ok?" I heard Lance, I nodded and he said "Good you looked like you were in a trance."

I chuckled, saying "No I was just talking to Lady Arceus through telepathy about something."

He seemed interested as he asked "Really what were you talking to her about?"

I smirk as I said "I was talking to her about giving you a special gift or not."

That really got his Interest as he asked "Really what kind of gift, I mean you gave me your Rayquaza form. What gift could you possibly give me that could rival that?"

I laughed saying "If you think me giving you Emerald was such a nice gift. Then how would you like to be able to get closer to your pokemon?"

He looked at me curiously as he asked "What do you mean?"

I looked at him with a smile on my face as I said "I mean be able to understand pokemon and not just your own."

The shocked expression on his face was all I needed to know as he quickly said "You can do that?" I nodded, as he continued "Yes I would like to understand pokemon."

I concentrated on my hands I walked up to Lance and put my right one to his throat and my left one to his right ear, I then moved my right hand to his left ear and the energy transferred to him as I said "Done."

He looked at me and said "Did it worked?"

I nodded and said while looking at Tana "Tana mind saying something to Lance to let him know it worked?"

She looked at me and said "Sure what should I saying?"

Lance chuckled and said "That will do." He turned to me and said "Thank you Stewart. This means so much to me."

I nodded and said "You are my first human that I have made in this world. I trust you with my form, my secret, and this gift."

He nodded and said "So Stewart now what?"

I looked at the pile of wool from Sarah and said "With all this wool I can make at least two beds I just need the wood."

I had my hand glowing green with energy again as I put it on the ground again saying "Produce me several tall trees."

And just like the berry bush five trees begin to grow out of the ground at incredible growth rates starting from sprouts to growing into about 20 feet tall giants I smiled as I whistled saying "I didn't think they would grow that tall."

All the pokemon and Lance looked at me and said in unison "WHAT THE HELL?" Matt said "Just how in the name of Lady Arceus can you do this? You said you were a Mew-morph."

I nodded, smiling as I became enveloped in energy I felt my body change as my body shrank my feet and arms grew smaller as it felt like my feet came to my body, my head change to look like a funny onion shape head as I grew antennas, my fur change to two different shades of green but they were both light, and finally I grew pixy like wings. Once it was finished I saw everyone's shocked expressions except for my friends, I said "This is how I can make plants grow in such short amount of time." I reverted back into my morph form."

Matt quickly said "That is what you meant by saying you can change your outward appearance."

I nodded saying "Transforming really is fun when my only restriction is that I have to see the pokemon first before I can transform."

Matt then asked "So does that mean…"

"Yes I can transform into a Leafeon, Seedot, Trophies, and the rest of you guys because of me seeing you." I interrupted knowing what he was going to say. "Now for the trees I need you guys to make some room because I'm going to cut them down."

They agreed and move a short distance away I concentrated on my aura and made an aura blade, with that I cut the trees I strategic locations. Making a pile of 10 foot logs, I then quickly set up the tent with the aid of psychic. I pushed the logs inside and over to the southwest corner to work on later.

I walked back outside and said to the wild pokemon "It was nice meeting you all have a good day and I hope I'll meet you all again someday on a better reason."

They nodded as I dropped the barrier so we could all leave. The pokemon returned to the forest as me, Lance, and my pokemon left with me in my human form.

It was starting to get dark and I suggested "Let's stop here for the night and resume our travels in the morning." Lance and the others nodded.

We stopped in a small clearing as I set up the tent, we went inside. I immediately went over to my pile of wood and begin to make two king sized bed frames, a table with 5 chairs, and a dresser; I grabbed the wool and begin to make two king sized mattresses, a couch, two chairs, and linens. After making all of this I moved them the one of the beds a few feet away from the bathroom, the other in the northwest corner, the couch near the middle of the tent facing the west wall and the chair on both sides of the couch.

It took me a total of one and a half hours to make all of this stuff and another half hour to move it into place. I heard clapping from behind me and turned and saw both Lance and Tana clapping since I returned the others two hours ago. Lance said while walking up to me "Nice craftsmanship Stewart. You did an outstanding job creating all this furniture."

I smiled and said "Thanks Lance I learned this from…"

"Let me guess from a legendary who is a carpenter." Lance said interrupting me.

I looked at him with an irritated look on my face as I said "No Lance from a book I received from a Legendary. I learned how to make all this stuff from that book the legendries didn't show me how to build all this."

He was shock as he said "Sorry Stewart I just assumed it seeing as how you say you learn a lot of stuff from the legendaries."

I sighed, saying "It's alright just don't assume too much about me. Now then let's get some sleep making all this is exhausting."

Tana then said "Um Stewart where am I going to sleep? You only made to beds."

I looked at her and said "You and me are going to sleep on the same bed while Lance takes a bed for himself." When I said this I noticed a blush appearing on her face as I asked "Do you have a problem with that Tana?"

She shocked her head saying "No it's…um"

She looked flustered so I walked up to her and raised her head to look at me and her blush just kept growing so I did the only thing I could think of. I moved my lips to hers at first I could tell she was shocked but soon she got in to it. I begin to lick at her lips asking for entrance to which she replied with opening her mouth as I explored her mouth she tasted like Tomato berries. She then moved her tongue into my mouth has we held the kiss it felt like an eternity as we slowly pulled away from each other with a strand of saliva connecting our lips.

We heard Lance cough getting our attention as he said "Well that was I nice display of emotions. I suggest you two keep that private most people might not like seeing you two express your love for each other in your human form Stewart."

I chuckled saying "That would be a good idea."

He smiled, saying "So now that you two had your moment can we go to sleep."

I nodded as me and Tana got into the bed by the northwest corner. I whispered "Goodnight love."

She giggled "Goodnight Stewie."

**A/N: i already have a few names for some of the legendary pokemorph. Tobias (Darkrai-morph). it may take me a while totype te next chapter because my left middle finger is currently injured.**


	5. Greenleaf

I wake up next to Tana on the bed I made last night. I found that my left arm was draped over her stomach. I gently moved it off of her and slowly got out of bed as to not wake her.

I went into the kitchen area of the tent and went to the coffee maker thinking _"Did they install this as well I don't recall asking for one of these? Furthermore when did I start drinking coffee?"_ I walked over to the fridge and opened it to see that it was fully sacked with a variety of foods and drinks. I grabbed the eggs and bacon and I walked over to the stove as I set the food down on the counter I opened a cabinet to find a pen to cook with.

I then begin to make some scrambled eggs with bacon. After a little while I heard someone yawn and walk into the kitchen I turned around and saw it was Tana I smiled and said "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She looked at me with a smile on her face and I could sense her joyful and happy emotions clearly happy about what happen last night. She then said "Yeah I slept well considering that I had a goodnight kiss."

I smiled, said "I would kiss you again but I'm currently making some eggs and bacon and I don't want to burn them." I turned back around to see that the eggs where being stored by a floating spatula and the bacon was sizzling nicely.

I heard her walk up behind me and give me a tender kiss to the check, saying "Its fine just go back to the eggs."

"Ah I see that the love birds are up and one of them is making breakfast." We heard Lance say as he to walk in.

I chuckled saying "Good morning Lance and yeah I making scramble eggs and bacon. Why don't you let out your pokemon so that way they can eat too?"

He replied "I was just about to do that."

I heard him walk into the living area and several pokeballs being open. I returned to the eggs just in time to turn off the stove before the eggs got well done. I then yelled "Hey I'm done making breakfast."

With that I grabbed a plate and put some eggs and bacon on it as Lance came in to get some. I walked into the living area and saw a Charizard lying on the floor, a Dragonite on one of the chairs, the Kingdra floating around, I saw Emerald lying on the ground, and two other pokemon I didn't recognize on the couch.

When the Kingdra saw me she said "Good morning Stewart."

The others looked at me and Emerald flew over to me saying "Good morning daddy."

I hugged her saying "Good morning to you too Emerald." I looked at the others and said "Good morning."

The Dragonite said "Hello there."

The two pokemon just nodded and the Charizard didn't say a thing.

I looked at the two pokemon and one was a tall one that was purple with fans on its arms and back, it had a red underbelly, with some yellow on its lower belly and head, its head looked like some sort of shark. The other was a blue quadruped with red wing, on the bottom of its tail was red and it had a red scale going down the front of its neck.

I then asked the two pokemon while pointing at them "If you don't mind me asking what kind of pokemon are you?"

They looked between each other than faced me with the purple one saying "I'm a Garchomp and he's a Salamence."

I smiled, saying "Thank you."

He return the jester and asked "I answered your question know I want you to answer one of mine." I nodded and he continued "What are you and how is it that you gave Lance that ability to understand us."

I chuckled saying "You wanted me to answer one question not two. But I will answer it if you all agree to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret." They nodded and I continued "You see I'm no ordinary pokemorph I'm a legendary pokemorph."

I heard some of them trying not to laugh and others waiting for me to finish.

After a little time I continued "I am a shiny Mew-morph able to transform into any pokemon that I have seen at least once."

They all went silent except for Emerald and Kingdra. Soon Lance and Tana entered the room and noticed that the others were quiet as Lance asked "What's up is there something wrong?"

I chuckled and said "No they just wanted to know what I am and so I told them."

Finally the Charizard said "If you really are a Mew-morph and are able to transform into pokemon then let's see it then."

I sighed figuring that this might happen so I looked at the Dragonite and smiled as I handed my plate to Tana saying "Hold this for me please." She accepted my plate as I begin to feel my body change and grow in size as I sprouted wings, a horn, and antennas, my body change to that of a Dragonite as my body structure was changing and morphing, my form turned to scales as they were now orange, or white on my belly, with my wing begin blue on the front side. I looked at Lance's Charizard saying "Will this do or should I transform into a Charizard next."

He shook his head as I reverted into my morph form and grabbed my food from Tana saying "Thank you." She nodded as we went over to the other chair and sat on it.

It was near ten that I decided to say "Hey let's get moving we can't spend all day resting in here."

Lance looked at me saying "Alright give me a minute and will leave afterwards." I nodded as he returned all of his pokemon.

Afterwards we left the tent with me in my human form as I begin to fold up the tent. After that we begin to make our way out of this forest to get to the kingdom of Greenleaf.

It took us another two hours to get out of the forest and we saw the Kingdom of Greenleaf. It looked magnificent there where trees all over the place with some of the houses covered by leafs they castle looked similar to the castle of Aurora but its roof was a bright green instead of a bronze looking roof.

I begin to make the tent in a clearing saying "This should be a good place to set up the tent and train with the others."

After I made the tent Lance went inside as I let out everyone from their pokeballs. Once they were all out they looked at each then at me as I said "Alright guys I think before we get started with the training we should first do introductions. Aright the Shroomish is named Bella, the Mareep is named Sarah, the Leafeon is named Leaf, the Skiddo is named Ram, the Deerling is named Ciara, the Budew is named Rose, the Oddish is named Alice, and the Sewaddle is named Levi. Also before we begin I want to get your information from my pokedex."

I pull said device out and begin to point it at my new pokemon from yesterday. **"Shroomish the mushroom pokemon, if Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters spores from the top of its head. This Pokémon's spores are so toxic, they make tress and weeds wilt. This Shroomish is female and has the ability Poison Heal and it knows Stun Spore, Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Sunny Day, Rest, and Bullet Seed. Mareep the wool pokemon, Mareep's fluffy coat of wool rubs together and builds a static charge. The more static electricity is charged, the more brightly the light bulb at the tip of its tail glows. This Mareep is female and has the abilities Static and Plus and it knows Thunder Wave, Thunder shock, Cotton Spore, Charge, Rain dance, and Double Team. Leafeon the verdant pokemon and the grass type evolution of Eevee, when you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air. This Leafeon is Female and has the ability Chlorophyll and it knows Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Solar Beam, Sword Dance, Iron Tail, and Refresh. Skiddo the mount pokemon, thought to be one of the first pokemon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition. This Skiddo is male and has the ability Grass Pelt and it knows Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Synthesis, Bulldoze, and Zen Headbutt. Deerling the season pokemon, their coloring changes according to the seasons and can be slight affected by the temperature and humidity as well. This Deerling is female and has the ability Sap Sipper and it knows Double Kick, Leech Seed, Aromatherapy, Energy Ball, and Light Screen. Budew the bud pokemon, when it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools. This Budew is female and has the ability Poison Point and it knows Stun Spore, Mega Drain, Toxic, Venoshock, and Energy Ball. Oddish the weed pokemon, during the daytime, Oddish Buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become. This Oddish is female and has the ability Chlorophyll and knows Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Mega Drain, and Venoshock. Sewaddle the sewing pokemon, this pokemon makes clothes for itself. It chews up leaves and sews them with sticky thread extruded from its mouth. This Sewaddle is female and has the ability Overcoat and it knows Bug Bite, String Shot, Razor Leaf, Calm Mind, and Solar Beam."**

I whistled saying "Impressive move set you guys have. Now then here is what the training is going to involve…" I paused my sentence using my aura powers to sense of any nearby presences that were either human or pokemorph. Seeing as there won't any nearby I quickly reverted into my morph form and put up another big barrier that hide me and my pokemon as I continued "… your training will be to train on your powers as well as to teach you all new moves. I'll be personally teaching you moves and how to use them."

I looked at them as each of them had a smile on their faces. But before we could begin Eve walked up to me saying "Stewart I know what I want to evolve into."

I looked at her with a smile on my face as I said "Oh really alright want do you want to evolve into a Flareon a fire type, Vaporeon a water type, Jolteon an electric type, Umbreon a dark type, Espeon a psychic type, Glaceon an ice type, or a Sylveon a fairy type?"

She looked at me with a smile and said "A Espeon. I figured since you're a psychic type you would prefer a psychic type." I sighed and she looked concerned as she asked "Is something wrong?"

I answered saying "Eve I'm a shiny Mew-morph so yes I'm a psychic type but I don't hate any of the other types. I can transform into every single type depending on which pokemon I would to transform into."

She looked at me and asked "So which would you prefer I evolve into?"

I sighed saying "Eve I want you to evolve into what you want not what I want. It wouldn't change how I see you or any of the others if you evolve into whatever pokemon you want or even if you don't want to evolve I'll expect your choice because we are a family and you are all my friends and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled up at me and begins to nuzzle my leg saying "Thank you Stewart that means so much to me."

I picked her up and gave her a hug saying "Now I need to give you an everstone so you won't evolve into a Leafeon while we're here." I could sense her happiness as I set her back on the ground and I could feel some jealousy coming from some of the others.

We trained on their moves for near over three and a half hours and they have improved a lot as I said "Alright guys let's take a break and grab something to eat. So what hide of berries do all of you like? I already know what some of you like so what about the others."

Ursa said "I would like some Bluk berries."

Bella was the next to say "I like Custap berries."

Sarah then said "I would like several Grepa berries."

Alice asked "Is it alright if I get an Apple?"

I chuckled, saying "As long as it grows from a tree or bush I can make it." She smiled at my answer.

Rose was next saying "Can I get some Liechi berries?"

Again I nodded as Ram said "I'll have some Apples as well."

Leaf said "Give me some Mago berries please."

Levi quickly said "Me too please."

Ciara said "Some Nanab berries please."

I begin to concentrated on my powers as my hands begin to glow green as I bent down and put them both on the ground saying "Produce me several of the require fruits and berries that me and my friends will like."

With that a tree begins to grow from nothing as it grew tall and begin to produce multiple fruit and berries that each and every one of us would like. As I used my psychic powers to pass out the food to each of us saying "Dinner is severed enjoy your meal."

All at once they said "Thank you Stewart."

I nodded and said "Time to dig in and then we will resume training." They nodded as they begin to cheer.

After five minutes I stood up and clapped get the others attentions as I said "Alright time to return to training. Bella, Ciara, Rose, and Alice I'm going to teach you Solar Beam. Afterwards Leaf, Eve, Ace, and Tia I'm going to teach you Iron Tail. Then I'm going to teach Levi and Sarah Signal Beam, Ram I'll teach you Wild Charge, Tana I'm going to teach you both Safeguard and Psyshock, And lastly Ursa and Dex I'm going to teach you two Aerial Ace. Are you all ok with those moves none of them are going too easy for you guys to learn but with me as your teacher it'll be easier?"

They nodded as Ursa said "Bring it on Stewart."

"Yeah Stewart we can handle anything you throw at us." Tia said with a fiery look in her eyes.

I smiled saying "Then we shall begin but I'll be teaching one group at a time so while I'm doing that I suggest you guys either work on areas where you think you need improving." They nodded and was about to train in their respected groups as I said "Oh and Eve here." I bended down to the ground and grabbed a stone but it was an ordinary stone.

"Yes Stewart?" I heard her say.

When I stood back up I put some power into the stone transforming it into an everstone. I looked at her and said "Here is and everstone that way you won't evolve into the evolution you don't want to be."

She smiled and nodded as I made the new everstone into a small bracelet saying "Raise up one of your paws I'm going to put this on there and secure it to your leg so it won't fall off and also to make sure that it's not on there to tightly."

She gasps as she said "Thank you Stewart. Um after I evolve can I still wear it?"

I smiled saying "Whatever you want Eve it's up to you." I could feel her happiness when I said that. I bent down and she rose up one of her paws like I asked. I easily slipped the bracelet onto her leg and made sure to tighten it to where it wouldn't fall off and it wouldn't be uncomfortable to walk around with.

I could she her eyes light up when it was on it really complemented her fur nicely.

"Thank you so much Stewart its lovely." Eve thanked again.

I smiled and said "I'm glad you like it." I could see a blush forming on her muzzle.

I got up and said "While I better start the training now."

"Um…" I turned around as Eve started to say "Can I… um watch?"

I bent down over to her and picked her up earning a yip from her and some of the others noticed this as they saw me set her on my shoulder. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm never going to allow anything to hurt you so don't worry."

She begins to nuzzle the side of my check and I begin to stretch her head between her ears earning some little purrs of delight.

I reached the grass type who I was going to teach them Solar Beam. "Alright ladies shall we begin." I asked polity. What can I say I was raised by a legend and to be polite and formal was something I was taught.

They nodded and got into position as I said "Alright here is what you need to do, firstly I want you to try and feel the sun and its rays as you take it in, next I want you to concentrate on gathering more of the energy and with this bright sun you should be able to get it quickly, and finally form the sphere in front of you and once you moved all the energy into the sphere I want you to aim a me."

"WHAT!" they yelled.

I sighed sense why I just said that, so replying I said "Listen don't worry about hurting me..." I formed a light green dome and continued "… my protect will keep me completely save from your attacks. Not to mention I can't have you attacks hitting my barrier."

They reluctantly nodded and so they begin to concentrated I could sense that only Ciara and Alice were the only ones able to get it at the moment as I noticed they begin to slowly glow with Alice it was her leafs and with Ciara it was her flower on the top of her head. They eventually begin to form bright spheres in front of their faces and they were aiming where I told them even thought they were still reluctantly but they fired it at me just the same. Right before they hit I quickly put up my protect keeping me and Eve save.

I clapped saying "You two did well now then take a rest tomorrow we'll work on them some more."

I smiled they were just glad I wasn't hurt. Ciara smiled and trotted over to me saying "I'm just happy I didn't hurt you."

"Hey how do we do this again?" Bella asked gaining my attention.

I walked over to them and said "Gather the sunlight and focus it in front of you to form the beam. Then you release the charge towards your target."

They nodded and tried again to use **solar beam**. I noticed this time they were taking in more sunlight before trying to form it into a sphere. Once they had the spheres done they aimed at me and fired their solar beams. It looked like they were going to hit me but at the last second I use **protect** to make it to were neither me nor Eve were hurt.

I begin to clap saying "Good job you four on learning **solar beam** now practice it for a while until you can reduce the time it takes for you to charge and fire the attack."

They all smiled happily saying "Thank you Stewart. We'll work on it."

I walked over to Leaf, Ace, and Tia to see they were practicing with their tails trying to learn **Iron Tail **by themselves. "Hey guys are you ready to learn **Iron Tail**" I said get their attention as Eve jumped off and joined the others. They nodded as I said "Alright in order for you to learn this we have to strength your tails." I begin as I bent down to the ground and grabbed four rocks and into weights that go onto Pokémon's tail. Putting the weights onto their tails noticing how they reacted I continued "In order to strengths ones tail they need to add some kind of weight to it. That's how I learn **Iron Tail **for my mother."

They begin to work with their tails but it seemed that it would take some time for them to learn so I said "Hey I'm going to go help the others with their training keep trying to train your tails."

They nodded before going back to work. I walked over to Levi and Sarah as I noticed that they were hard at work trying to learn **Signal Beam**. As I was getting closer I said "Hey girls I see that you two are hard at work."

They nodded as Levi said "Yeah were trying to learn **Signal Beam **but we still can't seem to get it. Do you think you can show us how to preform it?"

I nodded saying "Watch closely." I held my hand out as I charge up the attack in front of me. Once the attack complete I deactivated the attack. Afterwards I said "Alright so there you go that is what **Signal Beam **that should help."

Levi smiled happily, saying "Thank you Stewart."

I nodded smiling, saying "Well I better make get to the others now."

They nodded in understanding as I begin to go check up on Ram to see if he has gotten the hang of **wild charge**. When I got over to where he was training I noticed that he was actually preforming the move. He had electricity covering him has he rushed and smashed into a boulder causing it to explode.

After the smoke cleared I walked over clapping, saying "Good job Ram that was an amazing **wild charge**. You should take a break though that attack has a nasty recoil damage."

He looked over at me and nodded before he lied back on the ground resting, saying with a slight chuckle "That was fun I think I will do that again later."

I smiled saying "I'm glad you and the others are getting stronger. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to Ursa and Dex."

He nodded and I could sense his exhaustion as I was walking away. I used aura sense to find that Ursa and Dex where both training together.

Once I arrived I said "Do you to need any help understanding the attack or see how it's preformed?"

They looked between each other and Ursa said "Yeah a demonstrating would be nice."

With that I floated up into the air as I disappeared for a split second and reappeared aim for an imaginary target. In truth I was going slower to allow them to see me use the move. I landed in front of them as I said "Did that help any? In your cases you would jump up high come down in a nose dive and pull up at the last minute and strike your enemy."

Ursa nodded, saying "Ok we should be able to get it now."

I nodded as I walked away over to Tana who was sitting down. When I got there I said "What's up? Why aren't you training like the others?"

She looked at me saying "I already got **Safeguard **and now I just need **Psyshock**. But as for why I'm not training at the moment I decided to take a little break."

I chuckled, saying "Well **Psyshock **is one of the strongest psychic type moves out there."

I begin to look at the others progress see all of them work hard trying to get the moves they are learning down. I looked at Tana saying "You want to have a sparring match with me?"

She looked at me confused asking "Why?"

I chuckled, saying "It'll be fun just like how we did on the first day except now you're a Braixen and not a Fennekin."

She sighed, saying "Ok let's have a go at it."

With that I transformed into a Braixen to make it fun.

We stood apart from each other and begin to launch attacks at each other. She sent a **Flamethrower** at me with I blocked using my own** Flamethrower**. She fired at **Psybeam **at me which I block using **Protect **in retaliation I used a **Psybeam **of my own but at a weaker level as to not hurt her. She manages to dodge causing the beam to go behind her and exploded.

She looked at the crater saying "Seriously I thought this was supposed to be a simple sparing match."

I chuckled nervously saying "Don't worry I'm holding back. I wouldn't dare hurt you."

She glared at me saying "Good now let's continue." With that she fired a **Psybeam **at me which caught me off guard as I braced for the attack.

I got up easily saying "It seems you're improving but you still need more training to really hurt me."

She glared at me and said "You idiot I now I couldn't hurt you."

I chuckled nervously replying "So you ready to continue?" She nodded as she got back into a fighting stance.

With that we continued as we begin to use moves with me using **Psybeam **and her using **Flamethrower **when they met it was holding as she tried to push her attack through but I wasn't giving an inch.

We soon stop with her panting and me walking over to her clapping saying "Good job Tana now I think it would be a good idea if we all stop for the day it's getting late." She nodded as I yelled out "ALRIGHT EVERYONE THAT IS ENOUGH TRAINING FOR THE DAY."

They all nodded as I begin to return them back into their pokeballs except for Tana and Eve as I turned into my human form. I got rid of the barrier and the only things that were in the clearing was multiple creators, scorch marks, and the tree where I made the food grow.

As we were walking back I had Eve on my shoulder and noticed she still had her everstone bracelet on. I was also hold Tana's hand to which a certain pokemon toke noticed of. I heard whimpering on my shoulder as I looked at Eve saying "What wrong Eve?"

This time she started to cry saying "Ar… are yo… you… two…"

I put a finger to her mouth saying "Don't worry I have a lot of love for each of you or have you forgot that I can read yours and the others feelings. I figured that I would have a problem if all the female pokemon that I travel with have feelings for me and they didn't get those feelings returned to them. So don't worry about me and Tana going out because I will love each and every one of the female pokemon that are attracted to me."

With that I felt her mood light up as she had a smile on her face as she said "Thank you Stewart." She soon begins to nuzzle my side just like how Tana did when she was a Fennekin.

I was happy that I didn't have a heart broken pokemon to deal with. In truth I really did love all of them. But I wanted to know if they would return the feelings but I also know that Ram and Ciara have feelings for each other but neither of them knows.

We reached the tent and entered it to see that Lance was reading a book. I didn't feel like talking so I just went straight for bed and climbed into it and quickly feel asleep using **Rest**.

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

Lance whistled saying "He must have been sleepily to go to sleep that easy."

Tana chuckled saying "Yeah he was teach us different moves and helping us with our current moves."

Eve hopped up on the same bed that Stewart was on and falls asleep near his head in the form of a ball.

Lance looked at Tana asking "How was it?"

Tana answered, saying "Good even though he was teaching fifteen pokemon. Afterwards he returned everyone else and Eve was on his shoulder and begins to cry think that Stewart wouldn't love her as much as he does me and he said something that made her happy. He really does care about all of us even when we are sparing."

With that Tana when to bed and feel asleep near Stewart and Eve with one of Stewart's hand moving over her stomach on instinct to which Tana smiled thinking _"Goodnight Stewart."_

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up to a brown ball of fur in my face. I set up to see that it was Eve and I noticed that Tana was sleeping next to my chest with my left arm on her. I teleported into the kitchen to begin to make breakfast this time I thought about making some pancakes and sausages. With that I grab all the ingredients for making the pancakes and measuring cups. I set the stove and grabbed two pans and put the sausages on one of them.

Soon I heard a voice say "I see you're up already."

I chuckled saying "What do you expect I mean I was the first one to go to sleep last night."

"And I see that you're already making breakfast again." Replied the voice again.

I shrugged replying "What I like to cook it was one of those things that the legends didn't teach me." I was currently mixing the ingredients in a big bowl and begin to pour it onto the other pan. I then said "Well you can go back into the living room and I'll tell you when breakfast is ready Lance."

He sighed saying "Alright Stewart."

I continued to make breakfast until I had four pancakes and four sausages.

I then said "Breakfast is done." I made myself, Tana, and Eve a plate of pancakes.

I walked into the living room and saw that Tana was awake with Eve in her lap while they were sitting on the couch. When they saw me they both smiled as I sat down next to them I passed Tana her plate and I set Eves plate on my lap for her as I begin to eat.

They both said "Good morning Stewart."

I looked at them with a smile, saying "Good morning girls did both of you sleep well."

They both nodded as Tana said "Yeah we slept well and how about you?"

I smiled saying "I slept fine especially since when I woke up I saw a brown fur ball in my face and a certain fox pokemon sleeping by my chest again with my left arm over her stomach." When I said this they both blushed in embarrassment and I chuckled at that.

We soon heard Lance saying "So what is on the agenda today?"

I shrugged saying "I was thinking about taking a walk through town." He nodded and begins to eat his breakfast.

As soon as we were done eating we left with me in my morph form with Lance asking "Is that a good idea?"

I shrugged saying "Who care if someone sees me in my morph form through I won't be using your name Tana and Eve I'm sorry but you need to go back into your pokeball."

She sighed saying "Alright but why does Tana get to stay out?"

I petted her head saying "People have already seen me with her but if someone were to sees me with you two in both of my forms then people would get suspicious."

I knew she was depressed about begin put back into the pokeball but she didn't press it any further. I did the only thing that I knew that would make her happy I kissed her on the top of her head. I could feel her getting happy as she nuzzled me.

Once we reached the town it seems that it was either me or Lance that were getting attention because the moment we got into town we were swarmed with people with cameras and news crews.

One of the people said "Excuse me sir I have a question for you." I sighed as I nodded and he said "What are you?"

I sighed again saying "I prefer that the identity of what I am to remain out of people's minds as I don't wish for anyone to know what I am. Everyone has secrets and I have mine and to reveal what I am is a secret that I intend to take to the grave."

Another crew man said "That is understandable but can you at least tell us what type you are?"

I sighed as I answered "I am a Psychic type morph and that is all I am willing to give you now please leave me and my friend alone you are making her nervous." Even though she didn't look it her emotions and thoughts were the same she wanted them to go away they were making her uncomfortable and she wanted them to leave.

One of the news reporters said "This must be your pokemon friend that helped you with the bank robbery. So what is your companion's name?"

I looked at them and said "Again I will not disclose the names of me and my friend to you or any other humans. I want as little information about me and my friend to remain secret."

Another reported didn't take no for an answer and tried again "Come on sir we just want to know what you are and what you and your friend's names are."

I looked at Tana and telepathy said "_I can teleport us away from here if you want?"_

She answered back _"No Stewart its fine. I just wish these humans would leave us alone."_

I looked at the report and said "Listen to me very closely I will never tell anyone what I am or what my and my friend's names are. Because it could put us in danger if some evil organization finds out about me and try to get to me through her. Now if you don't leave us alone then I will demonstrate some of my psychic powers right here and now." My patience with these idiot humans was wearing thin.

I really was tamped to use some of my powers when a Lance said "Please leave us alone. We didn't come here to get harassed by the news media. That and I am pretty sure you're making him angry."

The news crews were really starting to get on my nerves as my vision flash red for a moment and then I tried to calmly say "Leave us alone NOW!" I basically roared the last word because my anger flared up again.

When that happened I notice that everyone there was looking at us and the news crew quickly left as I let out a sigh in relieve saying "I hate the media."

Lance replied saying "Join the club."

After the ordeal with the news crews we made our way through the town and it looked lovely. The way that everyone here was with pokemon by their sides and how they each were happy with their trainers and friends. The buildings in the town were nice as some of the looked like tree houses and others barely looked as if they were made from bricks.

It was nearing noon when we saw a nice restraint that allowed humans, pokemorphs and pokemon to eat there. Lance said "You two wanna try it."

I nodded and said "Sure I wouldn't mind having some human food." Tana nodded but stayed close to me.

When we entered a waitress was there as she said "Is it table for one or three?"

"Table for three please." Lance answers her.

She guided us to and empty table. When we sat down I had to uncurl my tail so I wouldn't be sitting on it.

We were looking through the menu when a young looking Roselia-morph approached us and asked "Are you ready to order or do you need and extra minute? Also what may I get you to drink?"

Lance said "I'll have a 12oz sirloin steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli and I'll have the soup with that as well as a glass of un-sweet tea."

I said "I'll try the fried Magikarp with broccoli and French fries. I'll also have the salad with ranch with that and a glass of lemonade."

She wrote down our orders and asked "And may I ask what the Braixen might have?"

Tana said "I'll have a glass of Leppa juice and some spicy gumbo."

The waitress wrote down her order saying "Alright I'll have that out to you as soon as I can."

After she was gone Lance asked "So Stewart why have you been walking when you could be teleporting or flying where ever you want?"

I sighed, replying "Remember Lance I'm trying to see every pokemon that I can and I can only do that if I walk and not fly all over the place. Not to mention I don't want people knowing where I am or where I fly to."

He nodded and said "So after we finished looking around what do you want to do next?"

I answered "I was thinking about returning to the area where me and my friends trained yesterday."

He nodded again, saying "That's a good idea."

Just then I felt someone pull my tail. I wanted to scream in pain but I didn't as I said "Who's pulling my tail?" I brought my tail around and saw it was a little kid holding the end of my tail I said "Let go of my tail."

The kid looked at me and said "Why?"

I sighed as I said "Let go or I will shock you."

Then we heard a voice saying "Mathew let go of the man's tail."

The kid replied "Ok mother." I set the kid back on the ground and he let go of my tail.

The woman said "I'm so sorry about that."

I then responded with "You need to be more careful beings with tails don't exactly like it when people pull their tails, myself included and I would have shocked him if he didn't let go of my tail."

The woman nodded and walked away.

Lance then asked "You wouldn't have shocked that kid would you?"

I nodded saying "Yes I don't like it when someone pulls my tail and I tend to be a little protective over it."

Soon the waitress showed up and had our food, she gave each of us our food and drinks then she left.

I begin to eat the Magikarp and it tasted pretty good especially with tartar sauces. Lance then asked me "You're a special morph what are you doing eating a Magikarp?" I knew what he was insinuating.

I looked at him and said "I know but my mother said 'I could eat whatever I wanted' when I was younger. She knew that even though I just eat berries I still like to have a little meat in my diet."

He nodded and Tana said "This gumbo is delicious. Do you want to try some?"

I chuckled saying "Sure I would like to try some." I used my spoon to get some of the gumbo and said "That is good and it tastes as if they put in some tomato berries as well." After eating Lance paid the bill and we left.

We were now walking again through town but we got stop by two men and they had their pokemon out. One had a Houndoom the other was a Weavile the guy on the right said "Hello there we were wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with us?"

I sighed in annoyance as I said "Like I said to that other idiot in your organization I will never team up with people who would use pokemorph as tools and weapons for the own evil desirer."

The guy on the left said "That's too bad oh well Houndoom use **Dark Pulse**."

The Houndoom was charging up the move as the other guys said "Weavile use **Dark Pulse **as well."

Both the pokemon where charging up their moves when I stepped forward saying "Who cares that you two are using dark types on me?"

"What?" Both of the men said?

I use **Miracle Eye **on both of their pokemon as I said "I can easily beat any dark type with my psychic powers."

The guys begin to laugh saying "Yeah right no psychic pokemon or pokemorph can hurt a dark type with psychic attacks."

I smirked saying "If you're so confident why don't you two have your pokemon attack me already."

They stopped laughing saying "Alright if that's what you want attack him. Then fire."

The two pokemon fired their attacks as I instantly active my aura armor. The two attacks hit my armor but I didn't feel a thing as both the attacks exploded upon impact. With a simple use of my psychic powers I blew away the smoke to show them what happened.

The two guys saw my aura armor and said "What is that?"

I smirked saying "What do you fools think of my aura armor nice isn't it? I use my aura to surround my entire body making great protective armor and look it even gets my tail." In truth my aura armor is made so that no attacks can get through but it takes it tow.

I used psychic to pick up both their pokemon and they said "What's going on?"

I chuckled saying "Earlier I used a move called **Miracle eye** which enables dark type pokemon to be hit my psychic attacks. It's a very useful move when it comes to battling dark type."

They return their pokemon and said "We will get you some other time."

I used psychic on them to hold them in place as I walked over to them I said "Listen I know who you work for and I want you to deliver a message. Tell your boss, tell the grunts, and tell any other member of the Black Dragon that I am not to be messed with or there will be dire consequences."

One of them chuckle saying "Like you can scare us we are a huge organization what makes you think that a lone pokemorph like yourself can stop us."

I sighed in annoyance replying "Suit yourself I'll just instill fear into you." With that I looked them directly in the eyes. I let them go from my psychic hold and before they hit the ground they were already screaming as if their very lives depended on it.

I heard Lance say over their screams "What are you doing to them?"

I looked behind me saying "They are in no form of danger they are mealy trapped in an illusion that I put them in to make their worst fears come to light."

He looked over my shoulder and said "How long are they trapped in there?"

I looked at them and said "That is entirely up to me. In my opinion they don't deserve to be set free from my illusion." I walked over to them and snapped my fingers to let them out of the illusion, I said to them "So are you going to deliver my message or should I send you back?"

I saw the fear in their eyes as they both said "We'll deliver it just please don't send us back."

With that I let them go and walked over to Lance and Tana saying "Alright grabbed my shoulders and I'll teleport us back to the tent."

They both grabbed onto my shoulder and in an instant I teleported us back to the tent where Lance looked a little ill and I said "Sorry about that teleporting isn't exactly the best way to travel to those who have not teleported before."

He glared at me saying "You knew that and yet you still teleported us back here."

I chuckled nervously saying "Sorry but you will get used to it. Now I think I will spend the rest of the day training."

Tana said "Why we spent the whole day yesterday training so why must we spend the rest of today training?"

I sighed saying "I want to strengthen each of you so that way when we go and battle the warlord we won't be over our heads."

She nodded in understanding saying "So what will we be training in today."

I smiled saying "We will be training and mastering what move everyone already knows."

Me and Tana went back to the clearing yesterday to see the tree was still there. Tana then asked me "Why is the tree still here I thought it would've went away?"

I answered her "It's because it told it that I wanted it to stay. Trees are living beings so I told the tree that I grew yesterday to stay because I would be back today."

She nodded in understanding, as I put op another one of my barriers to keep any prying eyes off us. I pulled out the others pokeballs and threw them up. As the energies spooled out and formed my friends, I said "Alright gang today for the rest of today we will be training on the moves that you already know as well as increase your attack, defense, agility, and aim. What you will be doing is you will be sparing against each other or so pair up and begin to train. When you're tired come over to me and I will heal you and give you something to eat from this tree. Do any of you have any questions?"

Ursa raised her claw saying "Yeah I would like to spare against you."

I smiled saying "Alright. If that is what you want then should I transform into an Ursaring?"

She shook her head saying "No I want to fight against as you are." We moved a good distance away from the tree with the others surrounding us.

I got into a fighting stance as I prepare to fight her, she came charging at me with **Metal Claw** but a parried her with my own **Metal Claw **she started to attach me with a combination of **Metal Claw **and** Close Combat**. I held my arms over my face in a defensive form to block her attack from my face, once she stopped I saw that my jacket was in tatters and I had a few cuts on my arms and my chest.

We heard gasps as the other saw the result of what happened Tana came rushing over to me saying "Stewart are you okay?"

I smiled as I used recover saying "Yeah I'm fine that didn't hurt that much."

She was glaring at me saying "You fool you worried me."

I smiled as I pulled her closer and gave her a kiss and a hug. When I did this I could feel all the others emotions where either surprised or jealously. I pulled away and I could feel happy emotions coming from her.

I looked at the other and said "What are you girls so jealous about? I care for each of you the same and I wouldn't let anything hurt you so that includes such petty emotions such as jealously."

I could feel that they were getting slightly happier from what I said. I walked over to Ursa who seemed nervous as she said "Sorry Stewart if I hurt you."

I smiled at her pulled her into a hug saying "Don't worry about it I've token much worst."

"But it was supposed to me a simple sparring…" She begins to say until I capture her maw in a loving kiss. I could sense her surprised and happy feelings as I push my tongue against her maw asking for entrance to with she replied by opening her maw. Our tongues wrestled for dominance inside her maw. When we pulled apart there was a thin string of our saliva connecting our mouths together. She said "What was that for?"

I smiled as I said "I thought it would be the best way to easy your nerves."

I saw a little blush appear on her muzzle and I chuckled as Tana walked over saying "Well it looks like we're both Stewart's girls at the moment."

Ursa smiled as she said "I'm happy that I got him even if I have to share him but I'm glad that he loves me none the less."

After that training went on like usual as I would heal one every ten or so minutes. Other than that training went smoothly.

At the end of the training I dropped the barrier with Ursa and Tana at my sides as we enter the tent. "Hey Stewart how was train… What the hell happened to your jacket?" I heard Lance say as we entered.

I laughed Mareepishly saying "Well earlier while we were training Ursa wanted to spar with me and so… yeah I don't think I have to finish."

He chuckled saying "Did you let your guard down or something?"

I glared at him saying "She use a combination of **Metal Claw **and **Close Combat** I used my arms to block so it didn't hit my face."

He then says "Wow that's a good combination."

I nodded in agreement saying "Yeah. She's a tough one."

When I said this I noticed that it caused Ursa to blush slight which didn't go unnoticed Lance begins to chuckle saying "I guess you're working on just more than capturing a pokemon."

I scratch the back of my head laughing slightly, saying "You could say that."

He laughed, saying "I don't care what you do with your girls so long as I'm not around."

I nodded and said "Ok. When do you plan on leaving? Not to be rude but I kind of prefer traveling with me and my friends."

He smiled, saying "I understand. I plan to leave probably in a week and a half."

I nodded, saying "I'm going to take a shower training pokemon is harder than I thought."

He nodded as I walked over to the bathroom and stepped into the shower turning on the hot water. When I stepped in I let out a sigh in content, saying to myself "Aw that feels good." Thank Arceus I'm a legendary or this would have hurt.

After the shower I got out and used my powers to teleport my clothing on to me. I snicker thinking _"Aw the miracles of teleporting."_ I walked out to see that both Ursa and Tana were asleep.

I walked over to the bed and slipped in between them wrapping my arms around them and pull them closer towards me as they muttered out a quiet "Good night Stewart."

I smiled kissing them both on the top of their heads, saying "Goodnight girls sweet dreams."

As I was dreaming I saw Tana looking around when she saw me she ran over saying "What's going on Stewart?"

I smirked saying "This is a special dream where those who have psychic powers can share a dream with the beings they love."

She looked at me shocked saying "Where sharing a dream together?" I nodded and she added "How is this possible?"

I smiled saying "I learned this from Cresselia. We can dream about anything that we want."

She looked at me smiling, saying "Anything."

I nodded knowing where her mind was going with this. I said "Wouldn't you want to wait till your fully evolved?"

She looked dejected but then said "Wait this is a dream and we can dream of anything we want right?"

I nodded and in a flash of light she was enveloped and a second later she was a beautiful Delphox. My eyes went wide as my mouth hang agape as it tried to say something she just giggled saying "You like what you see?"

I just dummy nodded as I walked up to her and kissed on the lips. She accepted it as she put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. We held that kiss for such a long time it felt like eternity. Our tongues swirled as we explore each other's mouth with passion. Once we pulled apart we stirred into each other's eyes as I said "I love you Tana."

When I said that she gave off a happy smile as she said "I've wanted you to say that went I first evolved into a Braixen. I love you too Stewart."

We embrace in another kiss that lasted a few seconds. I looked at her and said "Where still dreaming is there something you wanted to do right now."

**I know I set this up but I'm going to skip this lemon once I get my own pc I will start doing lemons**

The next morning I awake to see Tana on my right and Ursa on my left. I lean over Tana and capture her lips in a kiss once I begin the kiss she woke up shock but closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

After the kiss she said "Good morning Stewart. That was a great dream last night."

I smiled and said "I couldn't agree more. But I bet you can't wait to do it for real next time."

When I said this she blush saying "Yeah I can't wait."

She leaned up for another kiss and I leaned down to seal the kiss. Our tongues meet and fought for dominance.

After the kiss we heard "Aw looks like the two lovebirds up and already in a good mood." We turned to see that it was Lance who said that.

We separated as I noticed Tana blush; I said "You could say that. Last night I did a thing to where we shared dreams. It's something I learned from Cresselia."

He smiled as he said "Remember not to do anything except kiss each other in front of me." We nodded and he added "How about I make breakfast this morning?"

I smiled saying "That would be nice."

Lance made some Swinub sausage, Spoink bacon, Pidgey eggs, and hash browns. "Lance this is pretty good I didn't except you to cook." I said eat some of the hash browns.

He smiled saying "Thanks Stewart."

After breakfast I was walking around with Tana in her ball and Eve on my shoulder. We were walking to the castle when Eve said "How do you know that we're going the right way?"

I scratch her on the ear causing her to purr as I said "I read it of the waitress' mind yesterday when me and Lance where at a restaurant."

When I stopped she looked at me and said "Why did you read her mind when you could've asked for direction."

I sighed and said "I don't know I think it's just being in this world that makes me suspect everyone. I mean I never had any human contact in my entire live and just a few days ago I started this journey to see this world and all the pokemon that are out there." We turned a corner and saw the castle at the end of the street.

Eve then said "You told us that you were raised by Mew but you learned a lot from the other legends. Did she ever take you to see a human town or city?"

I shook my head, saying "No, she was always trying to keep me safe and out of human contact because what happened with my parents."

I could feel her concern as she asked "What happened to them? Did they do something mean or something like that?"

I shed a few tears as I said "Th… they we… were killed." The memory pinged in the back of my mind I might have been a baby at the time but I still remember what happened.

She gasped when I said this and she quickly nuzzled my side, saying "I'm sorry Stewart. I shouldn't have asked."

I scratched her head saying "It's fine I just don't like talking about it."

We didn't say anything after that so we just continued on to the castle in silence. When we got there a guard stopped us and asked "What are you here for? Are you a challenger for Lord Motonari?"

I nodded replying "Yes sir I'm here to get the conquest badge from Lord Motonari."

He nodded and led me inside as we walked past the gate. I looked around and saw the inside of the castle walls had nice luxurious grass and several fine Oak trees. There were two close to each other with a hammock with a man sitting in it reading a book with a Servine lying on top of him. The man himself had a dark shade of hair that was medium length, wearing tradition Japanese clothing fit for a warlord. The guard went up to him and whispered something into his and the man turned to me asking "So you wish to have a battle?"

I nodded saying "Yes sir." I bowed as a show of respect.

The man chuckled saying "That isn't necessary."

I raised and said "I thought it would be a good way to show respect."

He smiled and nodded saying "Very while shall we begin the battle?"

I nodded and said "Yes that sounds like a good idea."

Motonari lead me and the guard to the battle field which was on the other side of the castle. When we got there Motonari took his place as I took mine and the guard acting as ref as he said "This will be an official three on three conquest battle between Lord Motonari and the challenger… um excuse me but what is your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Stewart and I'm from Mt. Silver in the Johto region." I said answering his question.

He nodded saying "As I was saying this conquest battle is between Lord Motonari and the challenger Stewart from Mt. Silver. Only the challenger can substitute pokemon now then trainers release your pokemon."

I grabbed Dex's pokeball throwing it into the air saying "Go Dex show them the results of your training." He came out of his pokeball bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement egger for a battle.

Motonari threw a pokeball saying "Go Carnivine." The bug catcher pokemon came out of its pokeball looking ready for battle.

Before the battle could commence I took out my pokedex and begin to scan the Carnivine **"Carnivine the Bug catching pokemon, It binds itself to trees in marshes. It attracts prey with its sweet-smelling drool and gulps them down. This Carnivine is male."**

When I put the pokedex away Eve asked "Why do you use that thing when you were taught by the legends?"

I shrugged saying "It doesn't hurt using it. That and I feel that I should do it but you are right I do know more about pokemon than any pokemon professor." I said it quietly so Motonari wouldn't hear.

"You may have the first move." Motonari said kindly.

I smiled and said "Dex use **Double Team **and follow it up with **Aerial Ace**." When I said this Motonari's eyes widen with shock. Dex made multiple copies of himself and surrounded Carnivine.

Motonari quickly said "Carnivine use **Leaf Tornado**."

Sensing the danger I use telepathy and said to Dex _"Go from __**Aerial Ace**__ to__** Protect**__." _I saw that he was shock but did as told as he stopped **Aerial Ace** and went to **Protect**. The **Leaf Tornado** hit the green barrier and faded away to where I used telepathy again _"Now use __**Aerial Ace**__ again and this time added a __**Sand Attack**__."_

Dex jumped high into the air and come down at fast speeds and nearly turned invisible as he hit Carnivine afterwards he threw sand into Carnivine's face and mouth. It begins to spit out the sand as Motonari said "What was that? How did your pokemon attack without you giving it a command?"

I sighed as I said "Sorry about that but you see because of my psychic powers I am able to telepathically talk to my pokemon. I give them commands when I feel that they might get hurt by an attack."

His eyes widen as I read his mind _"Crap I fighting against a telepath."_

He snapped out of the muttering out "This will be a lot harder then I thought."

I quickly used telepathy again _"Dex use __**Swift**__ to distract them and then use __**Aerial Ace**__ again." _He jumps up and swings his tail back and forth launching numerous yellow stars at Carnivine. He again jumped high into the air and come down and leveled out with the ground and hit Carnivine again with the super effective move.

It was reviled to be out; the ref raised his right hand saying "Carnivine is unable to battle so Aipom is the winner. Lord Motonari please send out your next pokemon."

He pulled out the pokeball returning Carnivine to his pokeball and thanked him. He pulled out another pokeball saying "Go Simisage." A green Monkey with some funny looking hair came out of the pokeball.

I pulled out my pokedex and pointed at the pokemon **"Simisage the Thorn monkey pokemon, Ill tempered, it fights by swinging its barbed tail around wildly. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter. This Simisage is male."**

I heard a sigh from Eve as I pulled out Dex's pokeball as I said "Return Dex and thank you." he nodded before I returned him to his pokeball. I pulled out another and threw it out saying "Come on out Ursa. You can have the first move this time."

He smiled nodding, said "Simisage use **Seed Bomb**."

His pokemon begins to form energy bombs in the form of seeds as I said "Ursa dodge and use **Bulk up **three times." She did a brief nod and dodges the incoming attacks and then begins to flex her muscles making her look a little more sexy.

"Use an **Energy Ball Power-up Punch **combo." Motonari said, Simisage begins to build up a ball of grass type energy before punching it with a red fist sending it flying towards Ursa.

I reply by saying "Dodge and use **Metal Combat**." She nodded knowing what I was insinuating. She easily dodged the attack then power up her claws in **Metal Claw** then ran towards Simisage and begins to hit him with multiple swipes and kicks. Because of the stat increaser the combine attacks made the pokemon faint.

The ref raised his right hand again saying "Simisage is unable to battle so Ursaring is the winner. Lord Motonari please send out your next pokemon."

We both decide to return our pokemon with Ursa walking over to stand by me and Motonari recalling his fainted pokemon. He looked to the Servine beside him and said "Well buddy your up."

It answered in a female voice saying "Yes master Motonari."

I then said "Why did your Servine called you master?"

When I said this the guard, Motonari, and his Servine looked at me in surprise. I looked at them and said "What did you forget that I'm a telepath?"

They shook their heads as Motonari said "That is an interesting power."

I smiled as I said "Yep I helps when I comes to understanding pokemon and getting closer with them."

He nodded as he said "So are you going to send out your next pokemon?"

I grabbed Tana's pokeball and threw it out. When Tana came out she stretch saying "Ah I'm finally out of that thing."

I chuckled saying "I bet you're glad to be out of there."

She turned to me saying "What do you think?"

I chuckled again as I turned to the Servine saying "Ready for a battle I can tell this will be tough."

She looked at the Servine "Saying whatever Lord Stewart."

I face palmed saying "You don't have to call me that."

She smiled at me saying "I know I just wanted to mess with you. Not to mention isn't that your official title."

The Servine said "What does that mean?"

I shoot Tana a glare saying telepathically _"I don't care if that is my title I don't want you or any pokemon calling me that well I'm trying to hide in this human world."_

She begins to chuckle saying "What's the harm in pokemon knowing that you are official a legendary pokemorph raised by Mew?"

The Servine looked shock "Yo… you… mean… that… you're the… Ch… Child… of…" She paused for a moment in shock then said "Mew."

I sighed using telepathy to talk to her _"Yes I am but please act natural I'm trying to blend into this human world with no one knowing what I am."_

She nodded saying "Of cause Lord Stewart."

I sighed in annoyance saying "Did you really have to tell her that?"

Before she could answer Motonari said "Um are you just going to talk to the pokemon all day or are we going to have that battle?"

I chuckled nervously saying "Yeah sorry about that. Hey do you mind if I scan your Servine it the first time I've seen one in person."

He shrugged as I pulled out my pokedex and scanned the Servine "**Servine the Grass snake pokemon, when it gets dirty, its leave can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean. This Servine is female."**

The last bit of information seemed to pique Motonari's interest as he said "Wait you're a female Servine?"

She turned to him and nodded with a frown on her face think he would think different of her.

He bent down to her and said "What's with that sad look on your face?"

I answered "She thinks that you'll think differentially of her because you had always though her to be male."

He was shock as he looks at me and the back to her saying "I don't care if you are a male or female you are and always will be my best friend Servine." With that he hugged her and she returned it feeling extremely happy. She was soon covered in a light the blind everyone but me as I watch her evolve.

When the light died down their was now a strong looking Serperoir, I walked up to them saying "She was happy that you know knew of her real gender and that you still saw her as a friend. But I think that emotion goes deeper than that."

I saw that the Serperoir was blushing lightly as Motonari said "I meant every word that I said she is my friend ever since I catch her from an egg she means everything to me."

I smiled say "She feels the same as you." I thought it over something before saying "Motonari how would you like to be able to understand pokemon?"

He chuckled saying "I wish that I could I would love to have conversations with Serperoir."

I smiled as I said "If you promise to not tell anyone what I show you right now then I will make you wish come true."

He looked shock as he said "What you mean you can really do that you can really make it to where I can finally understand what my pokemon are saying."

I nodded as I said "Yes but you and your guard have to promise me that you will never tell anyone what you see today."

They both nodded as I created barrier that covered the entire battle field. I read their minds and know they are telling the truth. I reverted into my morph form as I said "This is what I truly look like I am not a human nor have I ever been one to begin with. I am and I will always be a pokemorph."

They were all shocked as Motonari reiterated his promise by saying "I promise that on my name as the current Lord of Greenleaf I will tell no one what I have seen today or how I acquire the ability to talk to pokemon."

I smiled at him as I said "I have read your mind and know you are speaking the truth and so I will bestow upon you the ability to understand poke speech."

With that I channeled energy into my right hand as I placed it on his chest and the energy went into him. After that was done he looked at Serperoir as he said "Say something Serperoir."

She looked at him questionably as she said "Like what Master Motonari?"

He smiled as he exclaimed "It worked thank you so much Stewart."

I smiled as I reverted back into my human form as I said "Know than how about that battle?"

He held up his hand saying "No you can have the conquest badge as far as I can tell you have a strong bond with you pokemon and you train them well. Not to mention what you have done for me and my pokemon thank you. If you don't mind me asking what are you?"

I sighed as I said in poke speech "I am a shiny Mew-morph but please don't tell anyone I want it to remain a secret."

He was shock as the guard said "What language did you just speak it didn't even sound human?"

I smirked saying "I'm not entirely human am I? What I just said was in poke speech. So can I please have a badge?"

Motonari snapped out of it as he said "Thank you again and as for the badge here you go."

When he gave me the badge it was a shade of green the match the color of a leaf in spring. The badge itself had a picture of the castle of Greenleaf on it. I put it in the badge case with next to the Aurora badge.

I walked over to Tana and Ursa as I said "Alright ladies let go. We're teleporting back to the tent so I need to return you two." I pointed toward Eve and Ursa who groaned as I said "Hey it's either in the balls or you deal with teleporting sickness."

They sighed as Ursa said "When we get back can you let us out afterwards?"

I nodded as I pulled out their pokeballs and returned them. I turned to Motonari and said "You have a good day I hope to see you again in the future."

He nodded as he said "Same here."

His Serperoir said "Thank you Lord Stewart."

I sighed saying "Please don't call me Lord. I get that I'm a legendary but I'm trying to hide that fact from the people of this world." After I said this I placed my hand on Tana's shoulder and teleported us to the inside of the tent.

Once there I saw that Lance was taking a nap. So I promised Ursa and Eve I let them both out and Ursa said "That was quick."

I smiled saying "What did you expect? I did teleported us you know." I looked over at the time and saw that it wasn't that late it was only a quarter after five so I said "Hey how about each of us takes a good shower?"

Ursa seem to like that idea as she went to the restroom and took a shower as Tana, Eve and I sat on the coach relaxing.

The rest over the night went by pretty fast as I fell asleep with Tana sleeping on my right, Ursa sleeping on my left, and Eve sleeping on my chest. I smiled think of the future to come with each of my ladies.

**Author's note:**** Hey guys sorry it took a while but between work, sleep, and games I type this whenever I have. On March 25 was my 21****st**** birthday so yeah I am able to drink. Another thing sorry about the lemon but I can't type any on this pc because it's not mine so once I get my own I'll start writing some. Please leave a review I would really love any tips or any information you guys might have for me to improve my story.**


	6. To Fontaine

**Author's note:**** I've been thinking about using bolded words for poke speech and also stop putting in pokedex entries. I just take them from AS, OR, X, or Y. the only thing I'm going to put into pokedex entries is the abilities and attack the pokemon knows.**

**Key:**

"Talking in human."

"_Telepathy or thinking"_

"**Talking in pokespeech."**

* * *

To Fontaine

The next morning I, Lance, and the girls were talking on where to go next as we were eating breakfast. I then said "Let head to that water type kingdom to the east of here."

Lance nodded and said "Yeah you have some grass type pokemon and their strong against water types. Also you can get some water types as well." With that we finished breakfast and left the tent. I quickly packed it and put it in my backpack.

We walked over to the tree when we were training and place my palm on it. I heard Lance ask "Hey Stewart what are you going to do with that tree?"

I look at him and smile as I said "I think that I'll leave it here for anyone to come over and have some of the fruit and berries that grow on it. I'm also going to make it where no one can cut it down, so that people and pokemon and take food from here."

He smiled, saying "That seem like an excellent idea." With that we begin our travel to the Water Kingdom. As we were walking I keep seeing different water and grass types but none of which I wanted to catch so I left them alone.

* * *

It was about six hours before we decided to take a break and have something to get. Lance was cooking this time as I set up the tent.

I walked over to Lance and asked "How long until the foods ready?"

"About another fifteen minutes." He replied.

With that I walked a short distance and called out Ursa. She looked around and asked **"Hey Stewart what's going on?"**

I smiled as I said "We're going to do some light sparring."

She seemed to like the idea as she nodded.

We moved to where there was about ten feet between us. **"Um Stewart aren't you going to change into your morph form?"** Ursa asked with some concern

I shook my head as I said "No I can handle myself in this form. I can still use Aura, my psychic powers and some normal and fighting type moves."

She nodded and got into a fighting stance as I followed. I had my right hand balled up into a fist and away from my body well my left hand was also balled up into a fist but close to my body with my right foot in front and my left foot back.

After a few second we both charge at each other she had her right claw raised in an attempt to swipe me. Right at the last second I jumped over her land and delivered a swift punch to her back. She turned around and tried to hit again with her left claw but I ducked under it and sent a low kick to her feet to trip her up. She jumped to the side and hit me with the back of her right claw.

We were both smiling as she said **"This is getting fun."**

I nodded in agreement saying "Good counter that stung a little."

We charged at each other again and let loss a fury of punches and jabs. After ten minutes of sparring we again had some space between us. She was panting lightly from the long spar where as I was chuckling saying "That was fun. Do you want to stop now?"

She smiled at me as she said **"Not yet just a few more minutes."**

I smiled and nodded as she came charging at me again balling her right hand into a fist ready to punch me but out of the corner of my eye I saw someone aiming something at her. My eyes widen when I saw what it was I ran yelling "STOP" Ursa stopped in her tracks as I ran in front of her with my arms spread wide but it was too late as I heard the sound of a gun fire. I assume it was a bullet that someone shot so I used my aura to put up a barrier around me and Ursa. I soon heard what sound like the bullet hit my barrier and fall to the ground.

When I dropped my barrier I saw it looked like a dart with a blue end. I bent down and picked it up to look at it. Soon this guy came running down he was wearing a ranger outfit along with a sniper rifle on his back once he reach us he looked at me with a confused expression on his face as he asked "Why did you protect that Ursaring?"

I looked at Ursa as I said "Ursa here wouldn't hurt me. We were merely sparring with each other for training for the next conquest battle."

He smiled and said "My apologies I wasn't sure with the sound of growling and sounds of a fight. But how did you stop my tranquilizer dart?"

I smiled back as I said "Ever heard of aura?" he nodded and I continued "I'm one of the few aura user left." After I said that I created an aura sphere in between my hand.

He looked shock as he said "Amazing to think I meet an aura user."

Soon Lance walked over and said "Hey Stewart food's ready." I smiled and nodded as he said "You're welcome to join if you want."

The Ranger smiled as he said "Sure that said good thanks Mr. Lance."

With that we walked over to the food and Ursa and I sat on one side of the table well Lance and the Ranger sat on the other side.

The Ranger then asked "Lance you said that this guy's name is Stewart current." Lance nodded as the Ranger continued "My boss told me to look out for a guy named Stewart, wearing a grey hoodie, and have a Braixen named Tana. Are you him?"

I nodded as I said "The Rangers know what I am so don't say anything to untrustworthy ears."

He nodded in understanding as he said "No problem we know how to keep secrets from our enemies."

We talked for another twenty minutes while eating our food. Afterwards the Ranger left and we headed into the tent as it was getting late.

I walked over to my bed and collapse onto it with Ursa at my side. I look at her with a smile on my face as I wrapped my left arm under her and pulled her closer to which she snuggle into my side. She raised her face up as I looked at her face before I gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips. We stayed like that for a few moments before separating. I smile at her as I said "Goodnight Ursa."

She returned my smile as she replied **"Goodnight Stewart."**

* * *

The next morning:

I woke up bright and early like usual as I looked to my side and saw that Ursa was still snuggled against my side. I smiled thinking _"I love you Ursa and all of my friends I will not let anything happen to you." _I lean my head down and kiss her forehead.

She started to stir as her eyes open and locked with my eyes. She smiled as she moved her lips toward mine and I moved mine towards her as we had a kiss. When we pulled away she was still smiling at me as she said **"Good morning Stewart."**

I smiled as I said "Good morning Ursa." I got out of bed and released everyone who was not outside there pokeballs.

"**Good morning Stewart." **They all said in unison.

"Good morning guys. How was your sleep?" I replied as I got a "Good" as a reply. I smiled, nodding at them. Tana soon walked over to me and gave her own form of a good morning in the form of a kiss. As we kissed I felt emotions begin tossed around from the group of on lookers. The few males were shocked and amazed, while the some of the girls were jealousy and from one she was happy.

As we pulled away we're smiling at each other, I turned to look at the on lookers and I saw Eve at the front. I walked over and transformed into an Eevee and walked up to her. When I reached her I begin to nuzzle the side of her face as I whispered **"Good morning Eve. You still remember what I said a few days back don't you." **As I pulled away I saw a faint blush under her fur, I gave her a reassuring smile as I stepped close and pressed my maw against hers in a kiss.

This time I felt confusion from many and from Tana, Ursa and Eve I could feel their love for me knowing that I would love each of them.

As I pulled away I saw that Eve was now sporting a massive blush regardless of her fur. I heard her whispered to herself **"He kissed me he really kissed me."**

I smiled and said **"Of course I kissed you I could sense the love you have for me. **As I can sense the love the others have for me aswell." I finished as I reverted back into my regular form. I quickly noticed some of the other girls trying to hide their blush at what I just said except for Ciara who wasn't blushing.

I glanced at Lance's bed but noticed he wasn't in it but I could sense him right outside training his pokemon. I motioned for everyone to follow me outside of the tent as I changed into my human form.

Once outside I notice Lance and his pokemon. I begin to walk over there as I shouted "Hey Lance how's training going?"

He turned around and smiled when he noticed it was me. "Good Stewart I was just Training…"

He was cut off as a green blur shot from behind him and tackled me to the ground. I smiled knowing who it was as she asked **"Daddy can we train together?"**

My eyes went wide as I knew what she was wanting. She wanted me to transform into my Rayquaza form and train her. I looked around the clearing was big but not that big.

I looked back at her as she was giving me these hopeful eyes as she asked **"Please Daddy?"**

I sighed as I said "Alright sweetheart we'll train."

She had this bright smile on her face as she laughed happily. I smiled too at what used to be my Rayquaza form before I separated it into an egg but I still could transform into a Rayquaza.

"But we can't train here." I said and she responds with beginning to cry a little so I continued "So I think I'll take everyone to a dimension to where we can train in private."

"WHAT/**WHAT?" **Is what I heard from Lance and all the pokemon as they shouted.

I smirked at their reactions as I said "Yeah my memma used to take me to another dimension to train on my powers."

Lance raised his hand and asked "What is a memma?"

Before I had the chance to answer his Dragonite did by saying **"Memma is the pokemon term for mother." **He then turned to me and asked **"Who is you're memma?"**

I smiled as I said "Mew is my memma she raised and nurtured me. After my parents left me in an orphanage because of what I am." I could feel some of the others feel sad and I continued "Mew was an excellent memma I don't need to know about who were my real parents." I half-lied as I turned around and shed a silent tear as I thought _"Mother and father if I told you what I was back then maybe you two would still be alive." _I clasped my hands together as I teleported everyone to the dimension leaving the tent behind because it will still be here when we return.

* * *

When we got there I saw everyone looking around the place. It seemed like a big grassland and looked like a war zone with how many craters, scorch marks, and blast trails there were.

Lance was the first to speech as he asked "Why did you teleport us here?"

Again I smirked as I said "Emerald wants me to train her but not in this current form but as the same species as she is." After I finished his eyes went wide with realization as he figured I was going to transform into a Rayquaza. I looked at my group as I said "Guys why don't you train with Lance's pokemon and try to learn some new moves."

They nodded as a few saluted and **"Yes Lord Stewart**

When they did this I face faulted as I quickly got up I said "Please don't call me that in public. And furthermore I don't care if you call me Lord or not but I would prefer that you didn't because I don't want pokemorphs or humans that can understand poke-speech asking questions."

I then heard Lance ask "Lord Stewart what is that all about?"

I sighed as I said "To easily explain since I'm a mew-morph I am regarded as a legendary. To all non-legendary pokemon they must call every legendary lord or lady depending on gender. For example I am known as Lord Stewart and Emerald would either be called Lady Emerald or Young Lady Emerald because of age. Another example would be Lady Arceus thought every pokemon no matter what they are must call her that. It is a sign of respect."

He was shocked at what I said as he asks "Do I have to call you that?"

I simply shook my head as I said "Truth be told I never like the whole formality stuff. Through I have to do it whenever I go to the hall." He nodded and I looked over to Emerald as I said "Ready for some Father-Daughter training time."

Her face was beaming with happiness as she squealed out **"Yes daddy."**

I smiled at my Daughter as I flew up into the air and stopped about ten feet from the ground as I begin to transform into Rayquaza. My body begins to change and take the shape of a long green serpent my legs merged to my body, my fur changes into scales and turns green with some yellow, red, and black markings here and there. I gained the horns on the back of my head on top and bottom, my arms grow and my hands change into claws with three digits on them. After transforming I looked up to the skies and let out a loud roar.

**Third P.O.V.**

On the ground everyone coved their ears at the loud roar caused by the Stewart turned Rayquaza as he was floating in the skies.

Soon he stops and Emerald quickly flew up to him and begins to nuzzle his side as she said **"Daddy are we going to train know?" **Her voice was laced with excitement and a hint of playfulness that kids always have.

Stewart was returning the nuzzle from his daughter as he said **"Yes Emerald we are going to train soon but first we must move to a safe distance to avoid hurting anyone of our friends."**

She nodded and they both flew a good distance away from everyone as they look at the fleeting forms of the two Sky High pokemon.

Lance turned to the pokemon and said "Well you heard him let get you guys started on your training. Did Stewart tell you what you had to learn or train on?"

Stewart's pokemon shook their heads as Tana and Ursa step forward. Tana then said **"No he didn't say anything to us. We should probably train on moves that will help us beat the water type kingdom's Warlord."**

Lance nodded as he said "Alright let's begin training." The pokemon all cheered to get started on training.

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

I was flying with my daughter as we stop after a few miles. **"Alright Emerald let start of on what you know." **I said to get to know what all she can do right now.

She looked at me and seemed to be thinking about it then she responds with **"I can use Dragon Pulse, Ancient Power, Air slash, Dragon Claw, and Ice Beam. But Lance said I still need to work on some of them some more."**

I looked at her as I asked **"Really sweetheart that is a good start for someone of your age group. Know then let's get started on improving them shall we." **She looked at me with a happy smile as she nodded in agreement.

We started off working on her Dragon Pulse **"Alright focus in front of your mouth you want to build up energy in the form of a sphere. And when it gets ready lean your head back a little and then quickly lean forward to launch the attack." **I instructedto her to which she nodded and begins to create a sphere a dragonic energy in front of her mouth she launches it. But it gets half-way to the ground before it dies down to nothing.

She sighed in annoyance as she said **"It happened again."**

This piqued my interest as I said **"This happened before when?"**

She looked at me and said **"Whenever I try to use any of my long range attacks they always come out good but midway through it stops. What am I doing wrong daddy?"**

I smile as I said **"I put power to build up the attack but after you launch it you don't keep channeling power into it. Here watch me do it then you try and copy it ok." **She nodded enthusiastically probably excited to see me use it.

I begin to charge up dragonic energy in front of my mouth, soon I create a sphere of blue and purple energy that seems to be lashing out at some places. I cock my head back a little and then lean forward and launched the attack it hit the ground and cause made a trail before making a big explosion.

**Third P.O.V.**

The group of pokemon and a single human looked in the direction of what sound like a massive explosion. Alice, Levi, and Rosa all looked scared as they hide behind Ursa as they said together **"What was that?"**

Ursa smile at them as she said **"My guess is that it was either Emerald or Stewart. And judging on how loud that was I'd say Stewart."**

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

"**That was awesome daddy can you do it again." **I heard Emerald say after the explosion.

I chuckled as I said **"Sorry sweetheart but that was only a demonstration. Now it's your turn sweetie." **When we looked at the spot where the blast hit there was a massive creator there. _"It's a good thing we flew away from the others or they might have been caught in that explosion."_

I watch with a smile as Emerald tried a dragon pulse again as she charged up the attack. She got to the same size as the one before and fired it again but just like last time it stopped short from the land. **"Aw it happened again. Why can't I get this right?" **She exclaimed in a bit of annoyance.

I flew close to her as I said **"You were close but you still need to focus on the attack more and the energy you put into it. Try again and put more energy into it and this time fire when I say fire."**

She looked at me and nodded saying **"Alright daddy."** As she begins to charge up the attack for the third time, this time she made it bigger than the previous ones.

When it seemed that she couldn't hold it anymore I shouted **"FIRE!" **She cocked her head back slightly and then quickly leaned forward and shot the attack. This time it didn't stopped midway it hit the ground causing a small explosion as it hit the ground. I smiled for my daughter as I flew close to her.

"**Yeah I did daddy. I did daddy." **She squealed with delight that she final get the attack down.

I chuckled as I said **"Yes you did Emerald. Good job I'm proud of you my little girl."**

She smiled back at me as she flew over to me and begin to nuzzle my side as she said **"Thank you daddy.** **That was fun can you show me how to do the other moves. Please."**

I was happy that she was having fun but it's time to get back to the others. I sighed and said **"I would love to teach you another move but it's time to get back to the others. Maybe tomorrow I'll teach you how to use Ice Beam and Air Slash."**

She didn't seemed to like that idea as she said **"Aw come on daddy why can't you help me with one more move."** I knew she wanted me to help her with another move but I could sense her fatigue.

I sighed as I said **"I'll teach you another move once you get your energy back. You used a lot of energy today for someone of your ago, but I'll be more than happy to help you with any move that you want my help with."**

Even thought I knew she didn't like that answer. She was happy that I would train with her with any move she wanted to learn. So with that we flew over to the others to get something to eat.

After we flew for a few minutes we saw them sitting down and talking. They all looked up and saw us and begin to wave at us. We both flew down at about 10 yards from the ground I changed into my morph form and so did Emerald.

Everyone, except me had priceless looks on their faces because what stood in front of them was a girl that looked to be about six years old with green skin, emerald colored eyes, and straight emerald colored hair.

I smiled at their reactions towards my daughter changing into a pokemorph. "So what do you guys think of her morph form. Even though she hatched from an egg about a week or so ago she will age to about the same age I am."

Lance was shocked when I told him this as he said "Bu… bu… bu… but how… is it that she can change into a morph form?"

I chuckled as I explained "We legendries can change between the three basic forms of this world. So in other words I, Emerald, and any other legendary can change into a human form, our pokemon form, or our pokemorph form. But for me and other mews, we are the exception to this because we can transform into other pokemon. Do you guys understand or do I have to repeat myself?"

The others shook their heads as Emerald hug saying "Daddy help me with my Dragon Pulse."

Lance then gave a kind smile as he said "Really did you have fun training with your daddy?"

Emerald nodded and said "Yeah he even showed me how to use it by demonstrating it for me. You should've seen the size of the creator."

Lance then asked "Really that's great how big was it?"

I smirked as I said "Big enough that if fill with water it would look like a reservoir." I saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces and I begin to laugh.

Lance was the first to come out of his supper as he said "That power you have is scary."

When he said that I couldn't help but to laugh while saying "What do you expect I am a legend after all. It would be pathetic if I didn't have that much power."

Lance in order to change the current topic asked "So know that the pokemon have all trained are we going back to the real world."

I nodded as I said "Prepare for a time shift everyone because whenever we're in here time out there comes to a complete stand still." They looked at me in shock as I opened up a portal to the real world and begin to usher them through.

* * *

Once we got back to the real world everyone looked around to see that we were just outside of the tent. Lance was the first to ask "So what now should we go continue on our way to the water kingdom or rest for a little bit?"

"Why don't we get something to eat and then we continue to the water kingdom." I responded as I begin to make my right and glow green and set it on the ground say "Produce for us 100 Oran berries."

The energy left my hand and went into the ground as four berry bushes sprouted out of the ground and begin to produce 100 Oran berries as requested. Once it was done I said "Alright here is a snack for me and the pokemon."

Lance was the first to say "Isn't that a bit much. I mean surely you don't think they can eat all that."

I chuckled as I said "What we don't eat now I'll put away for later. Now then guys it's time to dig in."

With that said the pokemon went and picked themselves some berries as I ate about five or six. At the end of our snack break there were still about 20 to 30 left. I used my powers to make them levitate into one of the pockets of my backpack.

"Alright guys return." I said as I return everyone but Tana and Eve who sat on my shoulder. Lance did the same except he kept Emerald outside of her pokeball. I looked to him as he nodded and we head down the road to the water kingdom.

**Author's note:**** Sorry for the late update I've been over thinking things that I might put into this story later on. I have decided to make it where Stewart doesn't get a lot of pokemon from each kingdom 2 or 3 no more big numbers of pokemon I have already figure what pokemon he will get and what genders they are going to be. If you have a suggestion I wouldn't mind hearing it. I will write another story for this after Ransei. I probably won't put the other legendary pokemorph in this story until later but I have figured out what genders they are going to be. I also won't have him getting any legendries till later in the story.**


	7. Fontaine

Fontaine

It took us another six hours before we got to the outskirts of the water type kingdom which we found out that its name was Fontaine. At the moment it was Lance, me, and Tana all the other opted to be returned into their pokeballs. I begin to set up the tent in a clearing by the road to Fontaine.

Afterwards I said "Hey guys I'm going into Fontaine."

Lance nodded and said "Ok. In which form?" he asked at the end because at the moment I was still in my morph form.

I smiled saying "I'm going into Fontaine in my morph form." I got some questioning looks from the others and so I added "I'm just going to be walking around then I'm going to the beach."

Tana walked over to me and kiss my cheek, saying "Ok Stewart but be careful."

I smiled returned the kiss but this time on the lips. I begin to lick her lips asking for entrance to which she responded with opening her mouth. I pushed my tongue into her mouth as her tongue and mine fought for dominance. We pulled away after about a minute when we did we were both smiling at each other. "Ok love I'll be careful, don't worry" I replied as I turned to the path that led into Fontaine.

It only took me a few minutes to get into town when I did I saw that everyone was looking at me. A few kids come up to me and one said "Hello there sir."

I smiled at the kid as I said "Hello young one how are you this fine day?"

The kid smiled at me and said "Good how about you?"

I chuckled at the kid as I said "I'm fine. Is there something you want?"

The kid looked at his friends and said "Me and my friend where wounding what you are?"

I looked at the kid in a serious manner as I said "What I am is a secret to which I don't like telling humans."

"Aw come on you can tell us will kept it a secret." The kid on the left said.

I sighed as I said "Listen I had a bad past and I don't like telling people what I am because when I do they always get hurt." I lied at the end but this is not a subject I wish to talk about.

The kids seemed shocked about this as the one on the right asked "What happened to them?"

I shook my head as I looked up and begin to levitate. I looked down at the kids and said "I don't talk about my past to those I can't trust and those who I'll never trust."

"Aw why not?" The kids all whined out.

* * *

I floated over the kingdom looking down at the people and pokemon that inhabited this area. I floated down on the sidewalk causing some of the people to jump back. I heard some of the saying "How did he do that?" with others saying "He a pokemorph that can fly." Someone in the crowd said "I wonder what he is?" After that I begin to ignore them as I continue into the kingdom.

I eventually found myself standing in front of a building with a big looking pokeball with a capital P in the center. I walked into the building to see a few people looking at me as I looked around. I walked up to the counter at the front to see a woman with blue eyes, pink hair done into two loops behind her head, wear what looked like a nurse outfit with a white hat with a blue cross on it. "Hello sir how my I help you today?" she asked in a polite tone.

I smiled at her as I said "Hello their nurse joy I was wondering what this building is called. I do not live in human communities nor was I raised in one."

She had a shook look on her face as she said "Really?" I nodded and she continue "We are in a pokemon center. It is a place where trainers come and rest, have their pokemon checked, and to hang out. It is my responsibility to look after injured pokemon and pokemorphs."

I smiled as I said "Hey do you have any maps of this region? You see at the moment I'm currently traveling this region."

She nodded and point to a brochure holder that had maps in it. When I walked over I saw that it had maps of Fontaine along with maps for the entire region including the other kingdoms. I went over and begin to get a map of each kingdom and then a regional map as well.

I walked over to nurse joy and asked "Do I need to pay for these?" She nodded and I let out a sigh as I said "I don't really have any money to pay for these."

She seemed shocked at this as she asked in a worry tone "Do you need something to eat?"

I chuckled as I pulled out and Oran berry as I said "No thank you. Since I'm half pokemon I can eat pokemon food that includes berries."

She smiled at this then said "Well if you don't have any money maybe you could help me with something."

She led me to the back and into a room with a Feebas in a tank. She turned to me and said "You see this Feebas refuses to eat anything I try and give it. I was wondering if you might be able to get it to eat something."

I nodded and walked over to the tank and begin to say in pokespeech **"Hey there little lady why aren't you eating. The nice nurse is worried about you."**

The Feebas turned to me and asked **"Why should she I'm just an ugly fish or that is what my old trainer thinks. Furthermore how did you know my gender?"**

I chuckled as I said **"Sorry about that but I read your mind a little. Also why should you care about what some human said in my eyes any pokemon can be beautiful. I also know that it doesn't matter about outer beauty it is the inner beauty that matters the most."**

I could feel her mood brighten up a bit as she looked at me and asked **"If you don't mind I would love to know what you are?"**

I looked at her seriously as I tapped my head with my right index finger and used telepathy to talk to the Feebas _"I am a Shiny Mew-morph who can transform into any pokemon that he has seen once before." _The Feebas had a look of disbelieve on her face as I turned to the nurse who was still there and asked her "I have something to ask you but first I need to disable the camera in here." I pointed my hand to where the camera is and shot out a light blue wave at it disabling it for however long I desire.

The nurse seemed frightened by my sudden act as she said "What did you just do? What are you going to do?"

I sighed as I used psychic to close the blinds, locked the doors, and put a soundproof barrier around the room. Once all that was done I said "Nurse Joy what I'm about to say and do needs to stay a secret ok."

She nodded but I could still sense the fear she had but she said "Ok what is it?"

I took a breath as I changed back into my human form earning gasps of shook from both the females currently in the room. I begin to explain "Because of the morph I am I can change my outer form to anything I want, in this form I am a pokemon trainer. I was wondering if I could take the Feebas as one of my pokemon." She was about to say something when I added "Don't worry I treat the pokemon in my care with love and passion."

She looked at the Feebas and then at me and nodded as she said "Ok take good care of her."

I nodded and looked at the Feebas asking "It's your choice?"

For a response she did something I wouldn't think a fish type pokemon would do hop straight out of the tank and tackle me. **"Yes I'd be happy to be your pokemon. I mean you are a legendary after all."**

I smiled and hugged her as I said "Welcome to the team Nessie."

The Feebas looked at me confused as she asked **"Nessie?"**

I smiled and said "I like to give names to the pokemon I caught. I know you didn't have one so I'm giving you one if you like."

She smiled and said **"Thank you very much… um… What was your name?"**

I chuckled as I said **"Stewart and your welcome." ** I raised my right hand away from her and begin to channel energy into it and making a luxury ball out of nowhere. I tapped her head and she was hit with the red beam and pulled into the device with it not even doing a single shake.

I reverted back into my morph form and turned to the nurse again say "What happened here must never be spoken to anyone understand?" She nodded as I dropped the barrier, unlocked the door, move the curtains back, and fixed the camera.

We left the room and I turned to the nurse saying "You have a good day and may our paths cross again someday." I walk to the doors of the pokemon center and left.

* * *

I pulled out one of the maps and check where the pokemon center is. I easily found it and and the way to the beach from here and with that I begin to run there using agility as a speed boost.

When I got there I saw a lot of people including pokemorphs which made me smile seeing no predigest or racism. I begin to make my way to the skin of the ocean hearing murmurs on my way there. once I was there I set one foot on the ocean and then another and soon I'm walking out on the ocean. I came to a stop about five meters from the shoreline I then closed my eyes and begin to concentrate.

**3rd P.O.V.**

Everyone watching was shocked when the water around Stewart started to raise up in to waterspouts and then lower slightly. The waterspouts increase in number now about ten of them each at Stewart's height and with a three feet radius. Soon the waterspout where raising above Stewart's height and going to about ten or fifteen feet in height with a five foot radius. It soon looked like Stewart was in the eye of a starting storm. Then it all collapsed and Stewart looked at the onlookers and shouted.

**Stewart's P.O.V.**

"Call an officers here and tell them that there is a disturbance about ten or fifteen miles southwest of here on the ocean." I shout before rocketing off to the destination. When I arrived there I saw a sight that enraged me to no end. A wooden ship about 100 feet in length, 40 feet in weight, and with the mast 100 feet in height. On the very front of the ship carved out in wood is a the upper body and head of a Feraligatr. It also had black sails and flap with skulls and cross bone but the thing that was making me anger was that it was chasing a Lapras pod.

They just fired a net with electric sparks flying off it. It almost hit the Lapras but I stopped it with Psychic and sent it back at the pirate ship. One of the people aboard the ship shouted "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

I floated in front of the Lapras and shout "I HAPPENED YOU PESKY PIRATES."

Another stepped forward who is the captain because I skimmed his mind shout "MOVE YOUR ASS OUT O' OUR WAY OR WE WILL MAKE YOU."

After he said then i started to laugh, another shout "DON'T LAUGH AT OUR CAPTAIN BE STUPID FREAK O' NATURE."

I got a tick mark from that as I shout "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE'S." I pointed my right index finger at a deserted island and charged up a hyper beam after a few seconds of charging I fired it at the island. It hit with a massive explosion which created shock waves as a wave of about ten feet came and hit the boat along with the Lapras but they where fine.

The fear emitting from the pirates was tasty as one of them shout "CAPTAIN WHAT SHOULD WE DO IF WE MAKE THIS GUY ANGRY ENOUGH HE MIGHT DO T' SAME T' US AS HE DID TO THAT ISLAND."

I shout "YOU KNOW THE DISADVANTAGE TO FIGHT AT SEA IS IF A BEING CAN USE THE WATER AS A WEAPON THEN YOUR ULTIMATELY SCREWED." With that begin said I concentrated on the water around them and giant waterspouts begin to encircle the ship their height was about forty meters with a weight of about 10 meters. I was controlling them as I made them all conjoin above the ship like a cage made of water from the spouts begin to move to each other creating water like bars that crisscross to look like a giant bird cage. With that done I begin to freeze the water cage and the water itself. I looked at the scared expressions of the pirates and said "Don't try anything or the ice will attack you. Not even a pokemon with flame body can escape from my ice bird cage. The ice is as hard as steel."

I looked over to where I blew up that island and sighed as I begin to chant "Rewind space and time and return the island to how it used to be. TIME SPACE REVERSION!" The island begin to rebuild itself as if it was going in rewind from the point of impact.

I then heard one of the pirates shout "WHAT IN T' NAME O' HELL BE HE."

I looked over at the pirates as they all shouted "DON'T KILL US."

I sighed as I floated down to the Lapras pod and begin to say **"Are all of you okay I hope that shock wave didn't hurt any of you."**

One of the Lapras swim forward, said in a male voice **"No lord we are fine thank you for protecting us."**

I smiled at him as I said **"That's good. Did they get some of yours?"**

They looked between each other and they each shock their heads as the one up front said **"No we are not missing any."**

I smiled and said **"I think it would be a good idea if you left this area now."**

The leader of the pod nodded as he said **"That might be for the best. Have a nice day lord."**

I looked back over at the pirate ship and made my way towards it, I floated right threw the bars and landed on the hull of the ship as I said "I know you have a Lapras aboard this ship I will be taking her off your hands."

They parted ways to allow me to proceed. I begin to walk into their ship going down a flight of stairs and down another until I reach their storage area. I found a Lapras in a tank when she saw me her emotion went from sad and depressed to hopeful. I gathered some energy around me and sent a small e.m.p. through the room and put a soundproof barrier around it.

**"Hello their young lady how are you?" **I asked in a polite tone.

She looked at me curious and said **"Are you here to help me or just check my health?"**

I smiled at her as I said **"Both I am here to help get you away from these low lives and I was think of making you one of my pokemon."**

She looked at me funny as she asked** "How can you be a pokemon trainer your a pokemorph?"**

I quickly changed into my human form and back as I said **"That's how. Now then any objections?" **She shock her head as I floated over and into the tank. I held out my hand in the way I usually do to make a pokeball, soon there was a luxury ball.

I was about to tap her on the head before she back away I looked at her questionably and she said **"Before you catch me I have a single question..."**

**"I'm a Shiny Mew-morph." **I interrupted her as I knew what she was going to ask, I continued **"But please call me Stewart you don't have to add lord to it." **She nodded as I tapped her head with the ball but I could still feel here shocked emotion.

I teleported onto the hull of their ship to see the police their. I smiled as I floated through the cage and onto the deck of on of the ships.

One of the officers approached me he was wearing a sheriff badge on his uniform he said "Hello are you the one who caught these criminals?"

I nodded and said "Yes it was I who caught them. I will make a ramp out of the ice so you and your men can arrest them." I looked over to the cage and raised my right hand towards it the ice begin to make a ramp from the pirate ship to the police ships. I then said "Tell your men that I will give you twenty minutes before I sink the ship."

He nodded and said "Alright men once those ice ramps connect with our ships run up there and bring the pirates to our ships and search the ship for any..."

"... Don't worry chief I got all the stuff right here the pokeball was the only pokemon aboard the ship and I'm going to take her." I showed him the documents and sells record that I found on the ship along with the Luxury ball the Lapras was in.

The chief looked at it and nodded and said "Ok I heard from the my brother in Aurora about you. So if you will hand me the documents and the sells record then we should be good." I complied and gave him the documents and the sells record right when the ice ramp finished.

Officers went up the ship and begin to arrest the pirates . I shout up to the pirate mimicking their assent "YE BETTER GO WITH T' OFFICERS OR YE WILL BE GOIN' DOWN WITH YOUR SHIP." I sensed panic as the officers and the pirates got off the ship in a hurry.

i closed my eyes and scanned the ship for any life form aboard the ship and I open them when I didn't feel anyone was still on the ship. I floated up above the ship and charged a hyper beam aiming at the ship's main mast and fired. The beam went through the mast as if it was nothing and penetrated the ship's hull and the desks below it creating a hole in the ship with a five feet radius. floated down to the chief's ship and looked as the pirate ship sank into the ocean.

I herd the Pirate captain whisper sadly "Me Ship."

I looked at the ship and concentrated fixing the damage but at the same time shrieking it the this size of a model ship in a bottle. The pirate captain along with everyone else looked at me in shock and fear. I walked over to the captain and said "I read your memories and found out that this ship was your father's and I decided to shrink it that way you still have something that was from your father but at the same time can't use it for bad purposes. I also made the bottle indestructible. Now I must go have a nice day." I gave the bottle to the captain before stepping back and floated away.

* * *

I made my way back to the beach front to see a news crew there when they saw me a woman with a microphone walked up to me and asked "What happened out there? Do you know the cause of that loud explosion or that giant ice bird cage?"

I looked at the woman with a questionable gaze and said "Pirates where hunting Lapras so they could sale them. I flew over there and stopped them. With the explosion that was my doing as one of the pirates said something that ticked me off and I destroyed a nearby island but with my powers I rebuilt the island to what it once was. Again with the giant bird cage that was me trapping them to make sure that they didn't try to escape well the police arrive. Now is there any other questions or are you people done?"

The woman didn't say a thing but I could sense her fear at that I just said. Soon a man dress in a lad back way (I do not know how to describe him) with a Samerott walks out of the crowd. The entirety of the crowd bows to him as they all said in unison "Good evening Warlord Motochika."

He looks at them and lets out a sigh he turns back to me and said "Hello you must be quit the powerful one if you did what you said you did."

I smirked as I said "Indeed I am more powerful then all of yours and the other warlord's pokemon."

He quirked an eye brow and said "I would like to see a demonstration of this power you have."

I chuckled and said "Ok but watch closely because I'm only doing this once." When I finished saying this I saw the camera man refocus on me. I walked over to the edge of the cliff but didn't stop walking as I walk off it on the air as if it was solid land.

I closed my eyes for a moment then reopened them as I begin to raise a pillar of water I then pointed my right index finger at it and a light blue ball of light appeared in front I shot the attack that turned into light blue lightening bolts which hit the pillar freezing it. I floated close to it and crossed both my arms and had my hands straightened to look like a C**ross Chop **I then covered my arms in a sky blue energy and started swiping my arms at the ice pillar launching multiple **Air Slashes** at it carving out a chair made of ice. I floated over to it and sat down in it, I looked at all of the peoples face as I said "i used **Water Spout **to make the water raise, then I used **Ice Beam **to freeze it, and lastly I used **Air Slash **to carve the ice pillar into a chair. Now I have a question for mister Warlord there." I had my arms resting on the arm rests and my hands clasped together in my lap.

He looked at me for a second then said "What do you wish to know?"

"I will tell you telepathically and just think about the response." I said to him and he nodded I continued _"I wish to know what you think of pokemon human relationships."_

His expression turned to that of surprise as he thought back _"I don't care if a person loves their pokemon. In my kingdom that relationship is allowed so long as both parties agree."_

I smiled at this answer as I said "That was an answer that I like to hear. Humans can lie through their teeth but they can't through their minds. I also know you feel strongly about this seeing as I know about your relationship with that Samerott next to you."

After I said this both he and his pokemon blushed as he said "How did you know?"

I smirked as I use telepathy _"I read people's minds it is how I gain most information I need." _

He had a shocked look on his face as he yells "THAT'S AN INVASION TO PEOPLE'S PRIVACY."

I looked at him and said "Don't worry about that part I just do it to find things out. I found two things about you and her through this. The first is that you wish to have a child but are unable to. The second is that you wish to understand each other but can't because that technology has yet to be invented."

He looked down as he said "Yes we do wish that we could understand each other. The doctors and scientist say that there is only a small majority of people that can impregnate a pokemon."

I nodded as I said "That is true I have learned that humans and pokemon can neither understand nor impregnate each other without some hind of outside force." They both looked at the ground in sadness. I then added "But I am such a force."

They both looked at me and yelled "WHAT/**WHAT!?"**

I chuckled as I said "I can help you two to understand and impregnate each other."

"WHAT!?" The entirety of the crowd yelled out.

Flouting off the ice chair and down in front of Motochika and his Samerott I said "I can convert a little bit of your DNA into pokemon and it will give you both the able to understand and impregnate her. You won't be able to use any moves and you won't be consider a pokemorph. You will still be a human just not 100% more as 95% human. Your outer appearance won't change at all. Now I'll give you a moment to think about this."

Both their eyes where as wide as diner plates as he nodded and said "Are you kidding of course I accept. If I can understand her and have a child with her it would make our relationship better. So please help us."

I smiled at his words and approached him with my hands glowing I put my right to his throat my left to his right ear then I moved my right hand to his left ear I then pulled my hands away and the DNA configure was complete. I then smiled and said "Done."

He looked at me and asked "Was that it? Did it work?"

I then said in pokespeech **"I don't know you tell me?" **I then looked at his Samerott and said **"Why don't you say something to him? I mean he is your mate."**

At that comment they both blushed as Motochika said "Please don't say it like that."

I chuckled and said "What I just said was in pokespeech and you understood it."

_"Stewart ask them what they know of pokemorphs." _I heard Arceus telepathically.

I was confused about the request so I asked _"Why Lady Arceus?"_

I heard her sigh mentally as she replied _"Stewart if they have a child or children then they need to know about the out come of the birth."_

_"What should I ask them and then tell them about?"_ I asked with a bit of curiosity.

_"First off that if they have a child that child will most likely either be born a pokemorph or an anthropomorphic pokemon." _She said but I was still confused as to what an anthropomorphic pokemon was. Answering my confusion _"Anthropomorphic pokemon are pokemon that can take a pokemorph form but also change back into a pokemon. They can also be caught in pokeballs so tell them to tap their new born's with a pokeball once it is either born or catch. Oh one more thing the regis told me that they finish building your house but they need to know what to do about the rooms."_

Mentally nodding I said_ "Ok Lady Arceus I will tell them." _As we ended our discussion I notice that Motochika was waving his and in front of my face trying to get a reaction from me. "Please stop that." I said to him as I caught his arm.

He jumped backwards as I release his arm and said "What happened to you it's like you just froze or something?"

"With my telepathy I can talk to beings irregardless of distance. I was talking to someone who wanted me to ask you something." I said to him to which he made a jester for me to continue and so I did "What do you know about pokemorphs?"

He looked at me confused as he said "I read online that their is a lot of different information regarding to pokemorphs. Can you be more specific?"

I nodded saying "How do pokemorphs come to be? How do they end up like they are? How are they formed?"

He looked at me for a second then said "Pokemorphs either change from humans or pokemon when half their DNA is altered. Some people change overnight, others change slowly as the body changes to match the pokemon biology they turn into. With pokemon they're DNA changes to human making it to where their paws turn to hands and feet. Though on rare occasions a pokemorph is born neither to be human nor pokemon."

I start to chuckle at that as I said "That is what happened to me born as I am. I was not born a human or a pokemon. I had human parents but they put me up for adoption. I was taken from the orphanage by a psychic pokemon."

Motochika, his Samurott, and the crowd were shocked at what I just said as Motochika asked "Not to be rude but why did you ask me that question?"

I look at him as I said "Because your offspring will either be born as a pokemorph or an anthropomorphic pokemon."

I saw his confusion as he asked "What is an anthropomorphic pokemon?"

"Think of it like a pokemon that can change into a pokemorph form and back into a pokemon form. When your child is born use a pokeball on them to be safe? Now if you don't mind I think I'll take my leave." I said answering his question. I then begin to float up and then begin to think of the location of the tent and used **Teleport**.

* * *

When I arrived I saw that Tana was sitting there waiting for me as I asked "Were you waiting for me long?"

She shock her head as she said "No I just got out here."

I smile as I said "Alright let's going inside I have to tell Lance something." She nodded and got up as we headed inside the tent.

When we got inside I saw that Lance was watching something on the TV. _"Wait when did we get a TV?" _I through as I went over and sat on the other end of the couch with Tana setting next to me and leaning up against me. I saw that he had the News on and it show the ice bird cage to the DNA converting.

Lance looked at me and said "Stewart explain?"

I chuckled mareepishly as I said "Explain what exactly?"

He looked at me and said "You know what. The bird cage, the expulsion, and the DNA converting."

I sighed as I begin to explain "The ice bird cage I made to stop a group of pirates from poaching a pod of Lapras. I caught a Lapras that was still aboard their ship from the last pod that they poached and sold. I even got a Feebas from the Nurse Joy in the pokemon center here that I named Nessie. Why don't we go say hi to them and then continue where we left off at?"

They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as we got up and made our way to the bathroom . Once we where inside I used **Psychic **to turn on the water and fill up the tub. Once it was filled I pulled out two pokeballs one had "Nessie" on it and the other had "Lapras" to identified the occupants of the pokeballs. I threw up both the pokeballs and said "Come on out girls." In a flash of light both Nessie and Lapras materialized in the water. They looked from me to Tana and Lance. I smiled as I explain "Girls the Braixen is Tana and the human is Lance, Tana and Lance this is Nessie and ...um. I haven't gave you a name have I?" I chuckled and add "I guest there is any better time then the present." I pause for a moment to think of a name for her when I finally had one I asked "How do you feel about the name Sirena?"

She looked like she was contemplating it for a minute or two until she nodded and said **"I like it, thank you."**

I smiled kindly as I replied "It was no problem. I can't stand humans that would poach pokemon just to satisfy their own unending greed. How about we check what moves you two know?"

They both nodded as I pulled out my pokedex and scan them **"This Lapras has the ability Hydration and knows the moves Sing, Water Gun, Rain Dance, Mist, and Ice Shard. This Feebas has the ability Adaptability and knows the moves Splash, Tackle, and Flail."**

I look at Nessie and saw her avoid my eyes after I put away the pokedex. "Nessie look at me please." I said in a calm voice and when she looks at me I give her a reassuring smile, saying "I don't care how few moves you might have you are still my friend and I will not abandon you that is a promise on my Honor as a Legendary."

She smiled and nodded saying "Thank you Stewart."

I looked at the others and asked "Would you girls like to stay here or would you prefer to be returned to your pokeballs?"

They looked at each other and nodded as Nessie said "We would like to stay in here."

I smiled and nodded as we left the bathroom. _"__Note to self get tanks for main room in tent." _I through.

Once we got back into the main room of the tent we went back to how we were setting with Tana and me on one side with her leaning on me and Lance on the other side. I resume were we left off "The expulsion was because one of the pirates ticked me off and to vent my anger I fired a hyper beam at an uninhabited island."

Lance looked at me in a mixer of shock and anger as he refrain from yelling but said pretty loud "YOU DON'T BLOW UP AN ISLAND JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MAD!"

I sighed as I said "After blowing it up and the shock waves subsided I manipulated both time and space to rewind the damage I did to put the island to how it was."

Lance's eyes widen when I said that as he quickly asked "What? How do you know how to do that?"

"Lance unless you have forgotten I was raised by the legendaries and there for I know how to do many things. Dialga taught me how to control time and Palkia taught me how to control space. That is how I modified this tent. I am a trans-dimensional/time traveling being." I explain to them as I saw the faces they both made. Tana had her mouth open in shock I smirked as I kissed her on the forehead.

Lance then asked "How old are you?"

I sigh as I said "I was born sixteen years ago on November 31st but because of the time traveling I have last my true age to time itself and thus decided to go with I am ageless at the same time I am over ten millennia years old. But as a rule with time traveling I can not alter a past event and change it's out come, if I did the repercussion of the changed event will have drastic results."

He nodded and said "I understand that much. Now onto the converting DNA. How did you do it and did you do it to me?"

I nodded and said "Because I am a Mew-morph I have the DNA of all the pokemon that exist. It is how I can transform into pokemon that I have seen before. How ever unlike normal Mews I have to see the pokemon first in order to transform into them that is why I am currently on a journey. I can change another's DNA to that of any pokemon as long as I have seen that pokemon. My memma showed me what a Ditto looks like so I can change someone's DNA to that but I will not tell you to what extant. To answer your last question I did not change your DNA." He let out a sigh of relief "That is because it was not required." I added.

That got his attention as he shout "WHAT?"

I chuckled as I said "You are one of the select few that can reproduce with pokemon you were just unaware."

He then asked "Is there something you can do about it?"

I shock my head as I said "Nope." I closed my eyes as I used my foresight to look ahead a few years into the future of Lance and his future kids. I opened my eyes and smirked as I whispered "I don't want to change the future."

He gave me a confused look as he asked "What was that?"

I chuckled saying "I need to go to my world and I was thinking about bringing all of my pokemon." I got off the couch and offer my hand to Tana who accepted and we walked to the bathroom.

We entered the bathroom and saw that both Nessie and Sirena look our way "Hey girls." I said as I grabbed all of the others pokeballs and threw them up saying "Come on out everyone." In a big flash of light everyone materialized in the bathroom. "Hey everyone meet our two new friends Nessie the Feebas and Sirena the Lapras. Introduce yourself because in a few minutes we are going to the morph world." I said as I sat down on the floor with Tana sitting next to me watching everyone interact with one another.

She leaned against me whispered **"So what is it that you need to do in our world?"**

I whisper back "The regis are almost done with our house there. Where going there to tell them how we want the rooms."

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, whispering **"So** **what are we going to do about our room?"**

I chuckled and said "We'll see once we get there.

After half an hour I stood up clapping my hands getting everyone attain as I begin "Okay guys where going remember about the change. Once we're there I'll be leading us to where our house is. To Nessie and Sirena the place we are going to will turn you two into pokemorphs. Now on to the next matter we are going to tell the regis what we want our rooms to be. You know Beds, pools, dressers, desk, and ext. You can put anything in your rooms as you please. We will probably run into two families of three. Now I'm going to create the portal." I created the portal right next to the tub motioning everyone to go first. Once everyone was through I walked into it going to my world.

* * *

As I set out of the portal I see my world's first settlement irregardless of there only begin two buildings.

"Um Stewart?" I heard close to me.

I turn around and see it was Nessie even though she was a pokemorph. She was about 4'7 with Blue short hair that went down to her neck, she was wearing a brown dress and sea blue skirt. Her skin was brown and slightly scaly. Her breast where mid A-size. I looked over to Sirena She stood at about 6' even With sky blue hair until it got to her shoulders and turned grey and continue down to her mid back, She was wearing this elegant dress that looked like if she was swimming it would blend into the sea. Her skin was a pale yellow for her front, a close sea blue color for her back except for near her lower back where it turn grey. She still had her horn but it was shorter about two or three inches and her breast where high B low C-size.

I smiled "Yes Nessie do you want something?"

She looked nervous as she quickly said "Nothing. Never mind."

I smiled and said "Don't worry you will be back to normal when we return to the human world. Also don't worry I won't be leaving any of you guys or girls here just yet." She nodded in thanks.

"Hey Stewart it's good to see you again and what is up with this big crowd you brought here?" I smiled knowing who it was that said that.

I chuckled as I turn around and saw Michael and Andrew saying "It's good to see you guys as well. Remember back in the other world I'm a pokemon trainer and these are my pokemon friends. So what have you guys been doing?"

They chuckled as Michael said "Well nothing except train and hang out with the family. The legends have been visiting and they made a gym and a hydro electric plant by the ocean. They have even been helping us train and settle into life here. So what bring you here?"

I smiled and said "I'm going up to my house to talk with the regis about the rooms. Lady Arceus told me about an hour ago that they finished the house now they need to know how the rooms are supposed to be."

They nodded and Andrew said "Well it was nice seeing you again." We begin to walk away from them and headed towards our house.

Nessie and Sirena walked up to me as Sirena asked "Who where they?"

I chuckled at the memory answering "Those where the first pokemorphs that I sent here. Andrew the Raichu-morph his daughter had a bad case of pokerus and Michael the Marchamp-morph his son had an illness that targeted his immune system both cases I cured and offer them a safe haven to live the rest of their lives without warring to much about things such as money, food, and health. When I do have you start stay here you should get acquainted with their families."

We continue walking till we get to the base of the mountain to where we see not a house, but a mansion. We saw that the Regis where outside.

Regirock had light brown and spots of brown rough skin, short light brown hair the covered his ears, and he stood at about 5'07", Regice's skin was like a mirror clear and reflected, her hair was white and went down to her neck, and she stood at about 5'06", Registeel had metal for skin some places where a darker silver and others where a light silver, his didn't have hair, and he stood at about 5'10", and finally Regigigas on his wrist, shoulders, and running down the middle of his face had yellow disk like exterminates, his skin was mainly white with black marks here and there, his hair was actually small shrubs of green hair, and he stood at about a solid 10'.

He was the one that walked up to us and slowly said "Aw... Stewart... it's nice... to see... you again."

I smile and said "It nice to see you as well. Lady Arceus told me that you guys finished building the house."

He gave a slow nod and resumed "Yes... that is... correct... we want... you to... tell us... how you... want the... rooms?" I looked down in thought.

I've been thinking this through for a few weeks. I looked up and see the other Regis have joined us and said "I want the main room be spatially stretched along with twenty-one other rooms, along with a training room with weighted training gear."

I heard gasps from behind me as Tana walked up and said "Stewart what do you mean?"

Regigigas also asked "Yes... Stewart... what do... you have... in mind?"

I begin to explain "I am bond to get more pokemon to added to my growing family. Yet we can't just keep adding rooms. So instead just have rooms that are stretched to about ten or twenty meters both by length and width. Bedrooms that can accommodate for any type, a room with several computers and games, a dining room able to hold over twenty people, _and_ _my room that has a giant sized bed that can support the weight of numerous beings on it." _I finished the last part in telepathy to only Regigigas

Again Regigigas gave another slow nod, saying "Okay... Stewart... we will... see if... Lady Palkia... can come... and help... with the rooms. Is there anything else before you leave?"

I thought for a moment and nodded replying "Yes. Can you label the rooms so no one gets confused. Can you also make a bath house or something in there one that is restricted of the genders?" They nodded and begin to head back into the mansion to resume working. "Listen after they've finished the interior of the house I'm going to have to leave some of you guys here but I will keep rotating you guys around so that way we can spend time with each other."

Some of them nodded as Nessie spoke "Not that this hasn't be fun but can we go back now."

I nodded and said "Sure but I need to do something real quick, won't tack me long."

She nodded and I teleported back to where I send people here. _"Hey Lady Arceus what do you think if I name this place?" _I telepath to Lady Arceus.

She was quick to reply _"I think that would be a wonderful idea especially with the name you have in mind."_

I smirked as I covered both my hands and green energy and put them on the ground. The earth shock slightly as two tall and thick oak trees grew from the ground about six feet from each other. When they reach ten feet up they conjoin in the middle. I floated up and turned my index fingers into **Metal Claws **and begin to carved out "WELCOME TO SANCTUARY". After that I teleported back to the others.

Ursa was the first to speak "That didn't take long what did you do?"

I smirked and said "You'll find out the next time we come here." With that said I created a portal back into the bathroom of the tent. Motioning everyone to step thought it.

* * *

We arrived back in the tent's bathroom, with Nessie and Sirena both in the tub again.

Sirena was the first to ask **"What why are we pokemon again?"**

I chuckled and begin to explain "In that dimension only pokemorphs can live there. When ever pokemon go there they become pokemorphs for how ever long they are in that realm, when they return to this dimension they go back to being pokemon." I waited for a moment to let that information to sink in then continue "Like in your pokemon form here there you can train to get stronger. The transition is subtle so any training there in a pokemorph body would feel like you where training in your pokemon body. When ever I started to get the hang of transforming I usually relied on the instant that came with the from I turn into."

Ursa then asked **"Wait so what happens when ever you transform into something that you already turn into on numerous occasions?"**

"Sense I've trained with the legends using their forms I learned to fight without relying on those instants. With new forms it comes to me easier to get the hang of then others." I explained with that they looked like they where contemplating things.

I walked out to let them think it over and walked over to Lance."Hey Stewart. That was quick what did you do?"

I chuckled as i said "The regis where done with the outer construction of my house or should I say mansion. I went their to tell them that I wanted twenty-one specially stretched rooms to accommodate the other pokemon, along with a room filled with PCs, and another with varying game systems."

Lance let out a slow whistle, saying "Damn that sounds more like it's can hold a small village."

I chuckled and said "At the moment I have fifteen pokemon friends and I know that by the end of this journey I'll most likely end up with triple that amount. Also, don't tell the girls this, I feel that within a month or two a few of them might get pregnant."

He looked at me with shock on his face before saying "Then I wish that you and whoever is the luck female pokemon everlasting love and happiness. I can see it now in a year or two you will have many young kids." He started to laugh at that point.

I sighed and said "Lance I'm the one with foresight here so I now what is going to happen. Also listen not all of my lovers will be pokemon." That got his attention as he stops laughing, I continue "Some of the pokemorphs that I'll end up saving and may have them travel with me will eventually start to have feelings for me."

He nodded, saying "Like I said I wish you and your many love interest luck."

I chuckled at that saying "If only you could see the future you would be shocked at how bid my family is going to turn out to be. Try having about forty or so mates and about half of them being legendaries"

True to what I said he had a look of complete and utter shock and asked me "How in the name of Arceus and you hope to keep up a harem of that size!?"

I scratch the back of my head saying "We would live in a separate world from this one that is how."

He nodded in understanding saying "Okay now that we got that covered now what?"

I smiled as I stood up and clapped my hands saying "Now it's time to train for a day or so." I walked into the bathroom to see that they looked at me as I entered. "Alright we are going to train for about a day and a half for the our conquest battle with Motochika. He will most likely be using a pool for this battle so that'll limit things. I'm thinking of going with Nessie, Sirena, and Sarah. We will be training to teach you girls some new move and afterwards You each will fight me and a body of water with floating platforms that way you can get used to battling."

They each nodded as Tana voiced a question "So what are the rest of us supposed to do while your training them?"

I looked at her and said "The rest of you will do training in your speed, attack, defense, and practice the moves you already got. To better do this you will wear weights that attach to your body, limbs, or tail in Dex's case. I got adjustable weighted training gears for different pokemon from Lady Arceus." I open up my Mew games pocket dimension and toke all of us there to begin their training.

* * *

**Time skip: Two days later**

Lance, Tana, and I where standing in front of the palace in Fontaine where I would battle Motochika for my third conquest badge. We walked up to the gate guards as one of them stepped forward saying "State your business here?"

I responded "I wish to have a conquest battle with Motochika."

The guard nodded saying "Follow me and I'll take you to see him."

The guard started walking into the palace walls and towards the main palace. Like the others it was similar in appearance but had a sea blue color to it. There where several ponds thought out the inside of the walls. When we got inside it was a quick trip to the Warlord's thrown room. Once we enter I saw Motochika sitting on the chair.

"Greetings which one of you is today's challenger?" Motochika said in and excited voice.

I stepped forward and said "I am. My names Stewart and I'm from Mt Silver from the Johto region."

He nodded with a smile, saying "Alright lets go out side to the battlefield."

* * *

The battlefield was a pool with four floating platforms. Lance and Tana moved to the sides to watch the match. The ref raised two flags and said "This will be an official a three vs three conquest battle between the Lord Motochika and the challenger Stewart from Mt. Silver. Only the challenger can substitute pokemon now then trainers release your pokemon."

I grab Nessie's pokeball and threw it, saying "Let's go Nessie."

She came out of her pokeball and into the pool. She turned to me saying "My turn?"

I nodded saying "Let's show 'em what we can do."

Motochika looked at Nessie "Interesting choice first time I've seen a Feebas. I heard that you have to get their beauty up with pokeblocks or pokepoffins."

I nodded saying "Yeah I learned that when I was growing up. I got her two days ago from the local Nurse Joy."

Motochika pull out a pokeball and threw it. Out came a cyan crustacean pokemon with two yellow antennae atop its head. It has two claws: one claw forms a a single, sharp point, while the other is significantly larger, with two parts,forming a classic pincer. I instantly knew what it was a Clauncher.

"Let's do this Clauncher!" Shouted Motochika fuel of energy.

The ref raised both flags up saying "Are do trainers ready?" We both nodded and the ref swiftly lower the flags saying "The battle begin."

"Clauncher start this off with **Vice Grip**." Motochika order. His Clauncher shot off trying to grip Nessie in its bigger claw.

"Dodge and counter with **Attract**." I counter knowing exactly what gender his Clauncher was.

"What. Quick get out of there!" Motochika yelled out trying to get his pokemon away.

"To late." I said as Nessie dodge the Vice Grip and retaliated with Attract. Clauncher's eyes where now replaced with hearts as he looked at Nessie and he started to flirt with her. "Now use **Scald**." I shouted to which she followed by shooting hot water out off her mouth that hit Clauncher harder thanks to Adaptability.

Clauncher hit the side of the pool it got back up but it was still infatuated with Nessie.

"Clauncher snap out of it." Shouted Motochika but Clauncher still had hearts for eyes and slowly swam back over to Nessie.

"Alright It's time to test out that move we've been working on. Use **Dragon Pulse**." I shouted. I had full faith in her to use it again. She did once during training with the other girls.

She begins to build up a blue-purplish sphere of energy in front of her mouth and fired it at Clauncher whose was still under the effects of attract and got hit with the full blast of the dragon type move. Clauncher hit the side of the pool again generating a smoke cloud.

Once it cleared it showed that Clauncher was unconscious. The ref raised the green flag saying "Clauncher is unable to battle so this round goes to Feebas."

Motochika recalled his Clauncher saying "Good job you did go but the attract got us in the end."

I bent down as Nessie swim over to me I begin to pet her scale as i said "You did go just like we trained for."

She smiled saying **"Yeah I had fun. It was funny how he tried to flirt with me. Kinda like how you did when we trained."**

"You where the one that hit me with that attract during training. Through we should still continue training with Dragon Pulse." I whispered as i pulled out a beauty pokeblock and gave it to her. "Alright return and have a nice rest." I said standing up recalling her.

"Alright go Simipour." Motochika shouted sending out another pokeball. Out came a Simian pokemon that is primarily blue. Its ears are broad with light blue insides, and it has oval eyes and a small black nose. There are several tufts of fur on its head, which resemble dreadlocks.

I pulled out Sarah's pokeball and threw it shouting "Let's get go Sarah." She came out of the pokeball and landed on one of the four platforms.

Motochika whistled saying "Wow nice you got a shiny you lucky guy. How did you get her?"

I smiled saying "I save her from pokemon poachers that where in Greenleaf forest. Actually she is one of seven of the pokemon that wanted to come with me after I saved them."

He smiled saying "That's good we recently had a pod of Lapras save by that pokemorph."

I nodded and said "Yeah i saw that on the news among other things."

He chuckled nervously replying "Yeah I'm glad he did that it allow me to understand my pokemon and it brought me closer to them."

I nodded saying "I would imagine that expectantly with that Samurott of yours."

He nodded and said "So do you want to continue the battle."

I nodded and the ref toke that as sigh to begin the next round "Okay battle begin."

"Sarah begin with **Charge** and then wait for my signal." I said to her which she then begin to charge up with electricity increasing the next attack and her defense.

"Simipour use **Rock Slide **While she still charging." Motochika instituted.

Rock started to appear in mid-air and started to fall on Sarah. Who let out a shout of pain from the super effective attack. A cloud of smoke rose up after the attack.

"Is she down?" asked Motochika.

"NOW!" I shouted out to Sarah who fire off a beam of electricity out of the cloud which hit Simipour directly resulting in an explosion.

Motochika looked at me and said "What was that?"

I smiled and replied "A charged up **Charge Beam**."

When the clouds of smoke dissipated Sarah was barely standing but she was different now. She a light shade of pink, her tail was now black and pink with a green orb at the end of it, while her wool had change to a different shade of pink. While out of the other smoke it showed that Simipour was unconscious.

"Sarah!" I shouted getting her attention.

She turned to me and smile before failing forward on the platform.

The ref looked at both pokemon and called "Both pokemon are unable to battle trainers return your pokemon and send out you next pokemon."

We did as told "You did well Sarah I'm glad you evolve." I told her as i recalled her.

"Alright go Samurott let's win this." Motochika shouted releasing his mate.

I pulled off Sirena's pokeball and threw it yelling out "Lets go Sirena."

"Are both trainers ready?" The ref shouted to us.

While Motochika nodded I shook my head saying "Wait I feel like I need to check something." He nodded as I closed my eyes before reopening them and I could see everyone's aura in the nearby area. I looked over at Motochika's Samurott and saw her and another's aura in her. "I cannot believe this!" I shouted out deactivating my aura sight.

"What is it Stewart is everything alright?" Motochika asked, then added "What was that?"

I looked at him and smirked saying "Everything's fine that was my aura sight it lets me see beings at a certain range. I just looked in your Samurott and saw something shocking."

He looked at me in worry asking "What was it?"

I chuckled saying **"It appears that the gift I gave you has worked perfectly. Because at this very moment she is pregnant with an egg and guest who is the daddy mister Warlord?"**

Both their eyes widen at what I said "Does that mean that..."

**"Do not say it I don't want to many humans knowing about the fact that I can change into a human." **I said to them.

**"But why would a pokemorph become a trainer?" **This time it was his Samurott who asked this.

**"I was never raised in a human area or allowed to have much contact with humans sense my memma toke me in when I was a baby."** I replied.

**"What happened to your parents? Where were they?" **The Samurott asked.

A few tears came out of my eyes as I said **"I don't want to talk about it. It brings back painful memories."**

She looked down saying **"Sorry I just wanted to know I didn't mean to..." **

**"No it's fine its just a touchy subject that i would prefer to not talk about." **I reassured her. I then smiled saying **"Now why don't we talk about the fact that you miss are going to have an egg by the end of this mouth?"**

I could feel her happiness at begin reminded as she squealed with joy at the thought of having a child. She then jumped onto Motochika and smashed her lips to his in a loving kiss.

I chuckled at that as they pulled away. Motochika looked at the ref saying "I forfeit Samurott on the fact that she is pregnant."

The ref looked a mixture of surprised and happiness. He then raised the green flag saying "Since Lord Motochika forfeit his last pokemon then by default the challenger wins."

I walked around the pool to meet Motochika, I extended my hand saying "That was a fun battle. I would advise to not use Samurott in battle for about a week after she lays the egg which would be in about a mouth."

He smiled, shacking my hand and said "Thank you for the advice. If your ever in Fontaine again I would like it if you visited us."

I smiled saying "Sure thing. You and your soon to be family have a happy live."

He gave me the badge for his kingdom like the other two it showed his kingdom and was in sapphire. "Here you earned this and also take it as a sigh of my appreciation for what you did for me."

* * *

And with that we take our leave of Fontaine for Ingis. The kingdom of fire types.

**Author's**** note: I am sorry about the wait I've been preoccupied. But don't worry I will finish this story even if it takes me ten years. I will not stop this story. I've even added a Bio.**


	8. The Nine Tailed Vixen and The Growlithe

The Nine tailed Vixen and The Growlithe with no Flame.

**Author's**** Note: **This will be two chapters in one the first one being about The Ninetales and the next will be able the Growlithe. I wish that you all had a HAPPY HOLIDAYS while I was away. FURTHERMORE I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEAS!

**Key:**

"Human speak"

"_Thinking or telepathy"_

"**Poke speech"**

**3****rd****P.O.V:**

After one and half days of walking we find Stewart, Lance and Tana about 10 miles northwest of the border between Ignis and Fontaine. They are walking in a forest where the leaves are the same as those in autumn an orangery-brown color. It was hot here but for whatever reason Stewart still has his blue jacket on.

**Stewart's P.O.V:**

"Stewart, why are you still wearing your jacket? It's like a hundred degrees out here." Asked Lance as we continue to walk.

I chuckled, replying "I've been in hotter and wear clothes that insulated more heat. One time I stood next to a volcano's rim with clothing that you humans would where in the extremely cold weather."

He sighed saying "That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you wearing that and not getting cooked?"

I smiled, answering "I don't feel hot or cold. I always put up a thin psychic shield around myself to keep out the temperatures whether it maybe as hot as a dessert or as cold as the Arctic or Antarctic."

He nodded in understanding as he said "I see."

I felt a tap on my left shoulder I turn to Tana and said "Yes, what is it Tana?"

She asked **"Don't you think that it would be a good idea if we stopped for the day and had dinner?"**

I looked up at the sun and by its position I would say it was a little past six pm. I nodded and said "Sure there is a clearing up ahead."

"And how do you know this?" Lance asked.

I smiled as I said "Why do you think I'm leading the way to Ignis? I used a psychic and aura pulse to get a lay of the land and all the beings that inhabit these woods."

The look on his face was funny. "If you can do that then why do you have a map out?"

True in front of me there was a map of Ignis. I chuckle saying "If one is too reliant on their powers what happens when something is able to stop, neutralize, or have ways to counter their powers to make them close to powerless."

They were both quit at this. Until Lance said "That person would lose unless they have different powers or knowledge of different plans to use their powers."

I smile and nodded saying "I learned to never be too reliant on my powers or become arrogant. Just because I'm a legendary that doesn't mean that I am a being of unlimited power or that if I wanted to I could rule the world."

Lance nodded saying "I get what you're saying, you strong but not arrogant, you are a legendary but know that you are not unbeatable, and you may have a disliking to certain people but you don't hate every human."

I nodded saying "Yes that is it in a nutshell." I looked ahead and said "Alright where in the clearing I'll set up the tent and get some wood out of the tent while you two get the table set up and a fire pit." The clearing was about 10 meter radius circle which was enough space for the tent, table, and a fire pit.

With that I moved to one side of the clearing and quickly set up the tent. Afterwards I went inside over to where I put the firewood at and grabbed about 7 or 8 and walked back out. When I came out I saw that the table was set by Lance and the fire pit by Tana. I walked over to her and said "Good job on the pit."

She smiled at me and said **"Thank you Stewart."**

I put the wood into the pit, saying "If you would be so kind my beautiful vixen." I whispered the last part into her ear when I pulled away I saw a blush on her face.

She nodded and let out a small fire onto the wood **"There we go the fire pit is set and mnnnn." **She couldn't finish because I claimed her lips. Her eyes went wide when I did this as I push my tongue against her lips to which she open and we begin to tongue wrestle for dominance. In the end I won and begin to explore her mouth it was hot and spicy like Tamato berries. After a minute we pulled away as Tana gasped for air **"What… was… that for?"**

I smiled saying "Just felt like it."

"Alright you two love birds I think that's enough of that. Now I'll get started cooking." Lance said as he had some pots and pans out.

I nodded saying "Tana lets go and find another fire type or two to join the family."

She nodded saying **"Ok Stewart let's get some more friends."**

I smiled at her as I held out my hand for her to take. I saw a light blush appear before she took it and we begin to walk into the wood away from the camp.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking we reach another clearing to see a fox-like, quadruped pokemon covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur with nine, long tails, each of which is tipped with pale orange wrapped around it, laying on a rock near a cliff edge. I knew right away that this I a Ninetales but I couldn't tell the gender oh well.

As we get further into the clearing it raised its head to look at us. **"Oh great another stupid human thinks that they can catch me." **The Ninetales said with a female tone of voice.

"_I'll start this off with_ _Sirena then switch out to Sarah to paralyze her. Afterward I'll catch her."_ I quickly came up with. I pulled out Sirena's pokeball and threw into the clearing.

When Sirena came out she looked around and noticed where we were she turn to me and said **"Really. Really the middle of a forest."**

I just shrugged and said "Sorry it's either you or Nessie and I don't think a fish out of water is able to battle. Do you?"

She sighed and shook her head. She faced her opponent who had a questionable look on her face as the Ninetales said **"Did your human just understand you or something?"**

I answered instead of Sirena"Yes I did. You see I have Aura and with that I am able to understand pokemon. Do you wish to battle or are we just going to talk?" I wasn't impatient I was just worried about keeping Sirena on land.

The Ninetales nodded as she took a deep breath of air and then released a stream of fire from her mouth at Sirena.

"Block it with **Water Gun** and then retaliate with **Water Pulse**." I said quickly. Sirena nodded and released a stream of water also from her mouth. Both at attacks collided and created a stream smokescreen.

A beam of yellowish-green energy came out of the smokescreen and hit Sirena who couldn't see where the Ninetales was.

"**Water Gun **to your right then **Water ****Pulse**." I order using aura to sense where the Ninetales was. Sirena shot out a steam of water that hit the Ninetales. Having enough of the smoke I used a pulse of psychic energy to blow away the smoke. Being able to see our opponent again Sirena shot an orb of water with a ring around it. It hit the Ninetales causing another explosions sending her flying through the air.

In the air I saw her eyes widen as she let out a scream not of pain but of fear. After a brief mind sweep I saw why she was scared, below the cliff edge their was a ravine with stalagmites roaming the floor.

Rushing over to the edge of the cliff as I recalled Sirena to her ball. I grabbed one of her tales but before gravity could work it's cruel game I raised my right hand and shot aura chains from it. Turning to Tana I said "Go back to Lance and tell him I'll be late for lunch." I smiled at the end as I shot chains from my back to the ground surrounding the edge. I looked back at the Ninetales saying "Don't worry I'll protect you."

She looked back at me with a shocked look but before she could say anything the ground gave where I was standing and we both fall into the ravine. As we where falling I got close enough to where I could grab her and pull her towards me. I turned us around where I was on bottom.

I saw her eyes widen again as she exclaimed in worry **"Where falling directly on a stalagmite!"**

I knew I could've stopped us if I wanted to but I didn't know who was watching so I couldn't. I looked at her with determination as I said "Jump off me."

She looked at me with shock as she replied **"What! If I do that then..."**

"Both of us can not make it out of this situation alive but it is better if one of us makes it then neither of us." I said interrupting her. I knew we were getting closer and I also knew that if she jumped off me then it will add to the momentum of the fall.

I released her from my hold and she gave me one last look of concern before she jumped at the last minute. The next thing I knew was feeling an intense pain shot through my body as the stalagmite went straight through my stomach. I let out a loud scream of pain. I hate my damned pain tolerance.

I looked over at the Ninetales as she came over to me and begin crying as she said **"This is all my fault if I had just keep my senses sharp then you wouldn't have sacrifice yourself for me."**

I begin to chuckle lightly as I reverted back into my morph form I saw her eyes widen at this as I said "Don't blame yourself for what happened *coughs up blood* I choose to protect you of my own free will *coughs up more blood* so don't think it was your fault because *coughs up more blood* it wasn't."

**"Your a pokemorph but how are you able to change your form or was that an illusion?" **She asked as she now had sorrow in her eyes.

I chuckled lightly as I raised my right hand to the stalagmite that was sticking out of my stomach saying "First let me take care of this it hurts like hell." I put some aura to my hand as I said "**Force Palm**." With that I destroy the rock like nothing. I got off what was left of the stalagmite as I now had a hole with a radius of four inches. Beginning to pick out rock fragments from my stomach I saw the shell shocked face of the Ninetales I smirked as I said "I don't die a mortal death. Age, illness, stab through the heart, or even a shot to the head." I looked down at my stomach as I got the last rock out of it and it closed in a spiral (like a whirlpool). I looked around seeing that some of my blood was still over the stalagmite I landed on, I took a deep breath in and then release a stream of water out of my mouth washing away the blood. "There now what did you want to ask?" I said with a smile as I faced the Ninetales.

She didn't say anything at first until she hopped on me, knocking me down to the ground and begin nuzzling the side of my head, as she let out tears. She was worried about me why we hardly know each other why is she worried for my safety.

Instead of remaining silent I asked "Why are you crying over me when we hardly know one another?"

She looked at me and said **"I didn't want you to have died, I didn't want either of us to died. You risked your own well being for me thank you."**

I smile as I gave her a hug saying "Your welcome Ninetales."

She continues nuzzling my head as she said **"Kushina."**

I begin to scratch her ears saying "What a lovely name you have my name is **Stewart the Shiny Mew-morph**." I whispered the last part next to her ear.

She pulled away as she looked at me in shock and said **"Your joking right?" **I shook my head and she asked **"Is that how you changed forms and how you survived?"**

I nodded saying "Yes that is how." I looked around and said "We have three options to get out of here. The first is I can fly us out. The second is that I can teleport us to my campsite. The third is that we can walk out of here."

Kushina looked up and then back to me **"I don't think flying would be in good taste for what just happened. Teleporting doesn't sound so bad."**

I then nodded saying "If this is your first time then it might be."

She tilted her head asking **"What do you mean?"**

"Not everyone is used to able to have their bodies moving at close to the speed of light. For those that are teleported with the user might not have a good stomach and the end result is that person throwing up." I explain to her.

She looked down and sighed, saying **"Alright I guess walking can't hurt."**

I smiled down at her saying "Don't worry I have excellent sense of direction." I begin to charge an orb in my hands that was comprised of both psychic and aura it was about the size of a basketball before I stop charging it.

Kushina tilted her head asking **"What are you doing?"**

"I'm going to send a pulse of both my psychic and aura power through both the ground and air and have it act as a sonar." I explained but when I saw her confused expression I simplified "In other words I am making a map of the area within my mind. By using my powers to learn where everything is in this ravine."

Her confused look change to that of surprise as her eyes widen she said **"That's amazing so using that technique you get a map of both the land and of what pokemon live here."**

I nodded saying "Yes that is exactly right. I learn this when I was growing up." I paused so I could slammed the orb into the ground but before it hit I closed my eyes getting a mental image of the landscape and every living being in the ravine. I continue explaining this ability. "The best thing is that this technique can be use as a way of navigation or to aid in fighting." In hindsight I probably shouldn't say that out loud.

She tilted her head again asking **"How do you mean?" **We began after she asked.

"While if I'm fighting more than ten beings I can tell where they are at all times. To add to that I can now the area and see any traps the enemies may have put up."I explained as we turned around another stalagmite. Deciding to change the topic I asked "So what has your life been like?"

She paused and begin to think it over as she said **"I've lived in these word for all my live. I was raised by my memma and dad they were both nice to me. Over a hundred years ago I evolved and my parents were both happy but they said that "Now that you have evolved sweetie you have to move on and find your mate." After saying goodbye to my parents I travel these woods for twenty-five years in search of a mate but I've never found one. The males I did find were just after an easy fuck. "**

She continued on about her past and I interjected every now and then eventually I could hear growling sounds coming from my ninetaled friend. "Are you hungry Kushina?"

She blushed and nodded saying **"Normally I would eat right about know or go searching for some food?"**

I sighed saying "If I had my backpack I could get us something to eat." Bending down I knocked on the ground and as I suspected it wouldn't grow anything. "If the ground here wasn't made of cobblestone I could grow something from the ground." I sighed in frustration. In all honesty I could go without eating, hell I don't need to eat for days or weeks.

She looked up at me **"What do you mean by that?"** she asked.

I looked up and said "I learned to grow food by channeling grass type energy to my hand and put it on the ground. It will grow any berries or fruit that I want in a few seconds."

She sighed saying **"Don't you have any of your other pokemon on you?"**

I reached into my left pocket and pulled out Sirena's pokeball. I shook my head saying "No. All over my pokeballs are in my bag that I had Tana guard and take back to my friend." I then reached into my right pocket and got poke by something with numerous spikes I pulled out my hand and my eyes widen at this. A tomato berry but when did I put one in my pocket. "Hey Kushina do you like tomato berries?"

She looked at it and said **I don't hate them but they aren't my favorite but I do like them."**

With that said I threw it at her as she caught it with her one of her tales. She bought it in front of her muzzle and looked at me as I said "Take it. I can go days with out eating."

She looked at the berry then to me then back to the berry and then she begin to eat it. Afterwards she looked up at me and said **"Thank you Stewart that was really delicious."**

I smiled and said "I'm glad you think so I grew it myself."

Kushina looked up at me with a confused expression **"Did you use your ability you talk about to grow it?"**

I nodded saying "Yes I did. Everything that I grow like that will always grow ripe for the plucking."

Her eyes were widen at this as she asked **"Can you show me how you do this?"**

I nod as I leaned down and moved my hand towards the ground as I channel some grass type energy to it I placed it on the ground and said "Produce five Tomato berries." When I pulled my hand away nothing happened she looked at me with a confused expression. I stood back up and said "The reason nothing happened was because I didn't let the energy in my hand go into the terrain here is not ideal for vegetation."

After an **"Oh"** as her response we continued walking for several more minutes until we come to a small river of lava.

I spread my senses to try and finding some way across so we won't have to swim in lava. After a few minutes I sighed saying "There doesn't seem like there's a way across. So how about we take a swim?"

She looked at me confused and said **"How exactly do you plan on swimming in lava?"**

I smirked as I jump over the river saying "Like this." With my piece said I begin to transform. Starting with my fur's changing from a fine thin light blue to a thick and luxurious golden-white, next was my toes and fingers merging together and shrinking to give three-toed paws, my arms and legs change to that of quadruped, my head change to a that of a fox, on my head a fluffy crest grew, a small mane grew around my neck, and finally I felt my tail change as more grew from my tail bone, giving me a total of nine.

After the transformation I splashed into the lava river. I resurfaced and looked towards Kushina and saw that she was shocked about my form changed. **"What didn't I tell you I can transform into pokemon that I've seen."**

She blinked her eyes then shocked her head saying **"No. No you did not."**

I chuckled as I gesture to the lava saying **"Come on in the lava feels nice."**

She tilted her head asking **"Why are you talking in poke-speech?"**

**"In pokemon forms I can only talk in poke-speech." **I answered as I continue to swim around in the lava.

She nodded in understanding before she too jumped into the lava. When she reemerge I swim over to her. She smiled and nuzzled my side and I returned it. The swim wasn't long and once we got to the other side we both shook off getting the lava off and out of our fur.

We continued to walk until Kushina asked **"Why aren't you changing back?"**

I looked at her, then to myself and said **"Why should I? Last I checked there wasn't any humans down here."**

She nodded but still had a look of worry **"Ok but what if we do run into humans or worse trainers?"**

I know that she is worried about the possibility of one of us being capture so I answered **"Then depending on the situation I'll come up with a plan."**

She nodded and we continue on our walked. As we turned another corner we begin to hear voices "Come on Matt let's see if we can find some strong pokemon here." The first voice said.

"Alright but be careful there's supposed to be a river of lava near here." The second voice said.

Thinking quickly I tap Kushina on the side with one of my tails. She looked to me and I move the tail in front of my muzzle in a 'shh' fashion. She nodded and we walked behind a stalagmite.

We waited and could hear the voice coming closer as well as their footsteps. "I wonder what kind of pokemon we'll see down here." The first voice said and by the sound of it they were woman.

The second voice said "I wouldn't know but let's keep it down so the pokemon won't hear us talking." This one sounded like a man.

I sneaked a quick peak and comforted my suspicions a man and a woman. By the looks of it they were pokemon trainers if the belts on they were wearing where any indications. Their looks say they were in their teens. I drew back my head hoping neither saw.

The girl then said "Over there I saw something move."

Damn my luck.

"Graveler use **Rollout**." I heard the man order his pokemon.

I looked at Kushina and nodded and she did the same in return. We both jump out from behind the stalagmite right before the Graveler hit it.

When the trainers saw us I saw the woman's eyes turn into hearts as she squealed "Aw it's two pretty Ninetales. Since there's two of them why don't I catch one of them and you can catch the other."

The man nodded smiling as he nodded "Sure Lisa."

The girl whose name was Lisa squealed again as she grabbed a pokeball off her belt and threw it yelling out "Let's do this Stomp." to release a Marshtomp.

I get in front of Kushina and bare my fangs at them.

The man whose name is Matt smirked at me and said "That one looks like he could be a real fighter."

I glanced to Kushina and said **"What moves do you know?"**

Stomp looked at me and asked **"Why would you need to know your mates moves?"**

That statement made Kushina blushed, as I chuckled and said **"She isn't my mate, yet."**

I smirked seeing that made her blush more as, she replied **"What do you mean yet?"**

Snickering I asked **"So you want to be mates soon okay?" **I could hear Stomp laughing at what i said. **"Anyway as much fun as it is seeing you blush up a storm we should pay attention." **When I said this Kushina nodded but the blush was still there if not a little faded.

She looked like she was thinking before saying** "Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Will-O-Wisp..."**

**"Are there any more." **I asked because her moves are my moves.

She nodded **"Yeah Double Team and Confuse Ray."**

I nodded coming up with a quick plan. I took in a deep breath before I let out a stream of fire.

"Stomp use **W****ater Gun**." Lisa quickly command. Her Marshtomp quickly took in a deep breath before releasing a stream of water that hit my **Flamethrower**.

I smirked as it created a big cloud of steam. Acting quickly before the cloud left I transformed to my morph form and back into a Ninetales.

I begin to charge up a **Solarbeam** and right when the steam finally left I shot it at the Marshtomp. His eyes widen as the attack hit pushing him into the ravine's wall.

"Stomp are you ok." Lisa asked her pokemon worriedly. After getting a "Mar Mar shtomp." and a head nodded she returned her pokemon. Afterward she grabbed another pokeball and threw it saying "GO Togekiss." Out of the pokeball came the Jubilee pokemon.

Matt whistle as he said "That is a strong Ninetales I can't wait to add you to my team." In response I let out a growl. "Graveler use **Stone Edge **on the other Ninetales."

Rocks begin to form around the Graveler as it then launch them at Kushina. Right before they hit I jumped in front of here and used **Protect.**

**"You will not hurt Kushina!"** I shouted to the Graveler. I then looked to Kushina **"Use Double Team." **I shouted to Kushina who nodded her head.

We begin to make copies of ourselves. Their pokemon were looking right and left trying to find us "Graveler us **Earthquake**." Matt shouted.

His Graveler nodded. Both of its hands glowed but right before it could hit the ground it was encased in a pink glow before rising up and hit the wall.

I looked over to Kushina who nodded. I smiled as I ran right for the Graveler with all my tails glowing right before they turn to steel.

"Quick Togekiss use **Air Slash**." I heard Lisa say.

Her Togekiss appeared in front of me but that didn't stopped me. I kept running as the Togekiss fire blades of compressed air at me.

I begin to dodge each one of them as I yelled **"That won't work on me, you're too slow!" **and when I was close I jumped into the air and hit the Togekiss with two of my tails in an 'X' shape.

It screamed in pain as it slammed into the ground with such force that it cracked the ground. I land on the ground again as I used agility to run faster and literally climb up the wall with my speed as I near the Graveler I slammed the remaining seven tails into it and made a spider web crack from the force.

I jumped away from the wall and land next to Kushina and bare my teeth again.

Both the trainers looked shocked at what I did. They both ran to their respected pokemon with worried looks on their faces as the Graveler fall from the wall.

As Kushina walked up to me and asked **"Was that really necessary? Even if they are trainers pokemon wasn't that a little overkill."**

I shook my head saying **"I didn't kill them if that is what your worry about. The damage I did isn't really as bad as it looks. At most they will be out for two days."**

The two trainers returned their pokemon as Lisa said "Matt I think we should leave."

"WHAT? You can't be serious." Matt yelled out in anger.

Lisa flinched before saying "Look at what that one did to my Togekiss and your Graveler." She pointed to the spots where both pokemon were and then looked back at Matt saying "We need to leave and have them check out and see if they are all right."

Matt sighed but nodded saying "Yeah you're right. How can a pokemon be that strong?" He said the last part to himself more than anyone.

"I don't have any idea maybe he was raised by another trainer before being released. Through that isn't our concern because we need to get our pokemon to a pokemon center." Lisa said before they turned around and begin to walk away at a fast pace.

Once I wasn't able to sense them anymore I reverted back into my morph form and let out a sigh of relieve "That was annoying. Let's get out of here and back to my friends ok." She nodded as we begin to walk towards the exit of the ravine.

* * *

After leaving the ravine it took us a few hours to reach the spot where we met. I smiled and said "Just a little further and we will be at mine and my friends camp site."

Kushina looked at me and asked **"Stewart back there with that trainer's Marshtomp were you serious about making me you mate?"**

I looked at her and nodded responding **"Yes. When it comes to relationships I'd rather have one with a pokemon or pokemorph than a human."**

She looked at me and asked **"What do you mean by that?"**

I looked up and said **"I've got my own reasons to hate a certain group of humanity."**

She looked down and I could feel guilt as she said **"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." **

I stop her from continuing as I said **"It is not your fault it was something that happened with my birth-parents and me being born a pokemorph."**

Her eyes widen probably knowing what could have happen. After awhile she start to ask **"Stewart earlier when we first saw each other what is your relationship with that Braixen?"**

Knowing this was coming I answered **"She was the first pokemon I meet when I finally return to this world after such a long time."**

Kushina with jealousy in her voice asked **"Is she your mate?"**

I sighed shocked my head saying **"No." **She seem happy about this until I continued** "She will be once she evolves."**

She seemed angry as she all but yell out **"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO HAVE MORE THAN ONE MATE?!"**

I sighed answering as honestly as I could **"When I was younger my memma told how some pokemon tend to have more than one mate. I want to have a family a big and happy one where I can watch my kids grow up and become strong. I want to give them something I didn't have when I was younger. I don't want to have a big harem."**

She tilted her head in confusion, asking** "What do you want to give them?"**

I looked up once more and answered **"A full family with both a loving father, mother, and siblings to either play with or spar with." **When I finished I felt a some tears roll down both sides of my face. I brought my right hand up and touch my face below my eye and pulled away and thought _I really wish I could have protected them._

**"Stewart are you alright?" **I hear Kushina asked .

I nodded saying **"Yeah just thinking about the past." **I wipe the tears away and said **"Let's keep going we're almost there."**

* * *

When we entered the camp site both Lance and Tana sitting at the table with worried looks on their faces. I smiled as I said "Hey guys did you miss me?"

They turned towards us as I saw smiles appeared on both their faces. That was until I was tackled to the ground by Tana as she was crying on my chest **"Stewart you're okay I was so worried about you."**

I gave her a small smile as I said "Yeah Tana I'm okay. I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

She pulled away and shocked her head as she leaned downward and I lean forward as we shared a passionate kiss. I could feel her worry and love in the kiss as I put as much love into the kiss. We pulled away as she lean downward and put her forehead on my and said **"I really was worried about you."**

I smiled softly at her and said "I notice my sweet vixen." We both got off the ground and looked at Lance and Kushina. "Lance and Tana meet Kushina. Kushina meet Lance and Tana. Kushina is going to be traveling with us."

Tana approach and said **"It's nice to meet you."**

Kushina nod saying **"Likewise."**

Lance looked at me and asked "Stewart what happened to your shirt?"

I chuckled nervously, saying "I landed on a stalagmite."

Lance sighed saying "It's a good thing you're immortal. Now then with you back let's eat." Smiling I nodded.

* * *

**Time skip next day at 12:30pm.**

**3rd P.O.V.**

Somewhere in the wood that Stewart and the gang are traveling. Was another trainer battling a Growlithe, the trainer with straight mid to long black hair covering his left eye was dress in a red short-sleeve shirt, black shorts, red and black sneakers, and a pokemon league hat. In front of him was his pokemon a light blue, bipedal amphibious pokemon. Its head is broad and round, having little neck to distinguish it from the rest of its body.

"Quagsire use **Water Gun**!" Its trainer shout as Quagsire took in a breath of air. Then released it a moment later.

The Growlithe waited for the last second and dodge out of the way causing the attack to hit a tree and disperse. After dodging the Growlithe retaliated by running up to the Quagsire and hitting it with an **Iron Tail**.

"Dodge Quagsire and use **Slam**!" Instructed the trainer. As soon as the Growlithe came close Quagsire moved to the left and hit it by ramming into it causing it to be send into a tree. "That's it Quagsire. This Growlithe looks good lets see if it can use a fire attack."

All throughout the battle the Growlithe avoided using a fire attack, not because it didn't know any it just couldn't use them. The Growlithe gulped nervously and begin to breath in air ready to use flamethrower. As soon as it had enough air it started to heat it up just as it released the attack. What come out did not look like a flamethrower, in fact it didn't look like any fire attack. because there was no fire.

Both the trainer and the Quagsire stopped and looked at the nervous fire type. The trainer was the first to say anything "What was that can you use a fire attack?" The answer he got was a shock of the head as the Growlithe whimpered at its own failure. "What kind of fire type pokemon if it can't use a single fire type attack?" He pulled out a pokeball and said "Quagsire we're leaving there is no point in catching a fire type that cannot use a fire type attack."

With that the trainer left and the Growlithe sat on the forest floor crying to itself as it said in a feminine voice **"Why can't I use a fire attack?"**

* * *

**With Stewart and Lance. Time 1:15pm.**

**Stewart P.O.V.**

We're walking with me in the middle while Lance is to my right and Kushina is to my left. Walking in a comfortable silence after the events of yesterday. As we walk there was a rustling in the bushes to the left of us. As we looked over a Growlithe came out of the bushes to stand in front of us looking ready to battle.

It took in a breath of air then release a second or two later but all I felt was hot air. Afterward it started to whimper and I noticed it crying. Normally I would do this without a need to but I pecked into its mind finding out it's a female Growlithe. As I looked over a recent memory of hers I saw her battling a trainer with mid to long black straight hair wearing a red short-sleeve shirt, black shorts, red and black sneakers, and a pokemon league hat. I saw the end of the battle resulting in the poor fire type to cry an anguish about failing again to use a fire type attack.

I bent down and said "It shouldn't matter if you can't use fire type attacks you can still become a strong pokemon little lady."

She stiffened and looked at me confused with one thought going through her head _"How did he know my gender?"_

I chuckled slightly at that and said "You'll have to forgive me for that but I couldn't help but to read your mind. I usually do that to get information out of people I find suspicious, that or I want to find out more about someone and you're no different."

She reacted just how I expected **"How dare you? Who gave you permission to read my mind!?" **After that she lunged at me causing me to fall on my ass and get my hand bite by the enrage female Growlithe.

"Ow stop it that hurts." I said wincing at the pain me being a psychic and all.

Kushina rapped one of her tales around the female's body and lift her up and off me saying **"****Please refrain from biting him. He simply did it to see what was troubling you."**

I nodded saying simply "What she said." I got up from the ground and put my hand under my chin thinking and remembering something my memma said when I was young.

**"Know then what's wrong dear? Is there a reason you can't use a fire type attack?" **I heard Kushina ask.

I heard a sigh come out of the Growlithe's mouth as she said **"It all started when my memma and dad were trying to teach me to use fire type attacks. When I first tried to use a fire attack it only came out as hot air and every time after that. After a while the pack leader had enough of me and he told my parents that if I could not learn how to use a fire attack in a month's time that he will kick me out of the pack. That reinited my will to learn how to use fire attacks but at the end of the month I still couldn't use a simple ember let alone a flamethrower. So the pack leader kick me out of the pack saying 'A fire type that can't use a fire type move does not deserve to be a fire type!'" **I was sad at hearing that but I heard the Growlithe crying as she finish her tale. I walked over to her and picked her up before she could protest I gave her a nice caring hug to comfort her. When I did this she began to cry harder while repeatedly say **'Why?'**

After a while she stop and I set her down and asked "Better?" She nodded, I smiled saying "Good, but I have a question. How long ago was this?"

She stiffened and said with tears forming **"One year ago give or take." **She was about to cry again until I put my hand on her head with a caring smile.

I sighed, saying "I was hoping that wasn't the case but it seems like you caught a nonfatal disease. What it does is it takes away a fire types ability to use fire type attacks if not treated it will make it close to impossible for a fire type to use a fire type move."

The Growlithe's eyes widen in shock as she said **"What, but that mean I can never use a fire type move."**

Right before she could start crying again I said "The way to cure it is actually quite simple really."

She look at me with all the hope she had and ask **"Really." **I nodded and she continue **"How do you cure it?"**

I smiled down at her "With a Tamato berry."

**"What that's it?" **The Growlithe said in shock.

I nodded saying "Yes but the affected pokemon must eat them once everyday for at least two years for the effects to become permanent."

There was a smile on her face as she tackled me to the ground and began to nuzzle the side of my face in gratitude.

I smiled saying "But at the current moment I don't have a Tamato berry to give you so unless there is a town nearby where we can get some you will have to wait." She nodded happily. I didn't want to turn into my morph form yet in front of her not if I don't know if she would join us.

* * *

I used my sensing ability to locate the town and we began to move there. When we got there was a sign that said "Welcome to Fire Forest town." (I have trouble with names for that includes As we walked into town I had the Growlithe riding my shoulder, as Kushina was to my left and Lance to her left.

We walked until we came across a store that had sold berries. When we enter we were greeted by a door greeter as she asked "Welcome to Granny's berry garden. How may I help you today?"

Before I could say anything my passenger did **"Tamato berries please."**

The greeter chuckled into her hand saying "Sorry but I don't understand what you said."

I chuckled lightly as I said "We are looking for Tamato berries. My little friend here need them to help her use her fire techniques."

The greeter nodded and point to her right saying "If you go right after the Oran berries and make a left a the Passho berries they will be on your right."

We followed her directions and turning right after the Oran berries, making a left after we passed the Passho berries, and we found them.

I looked at Lance and asked "Would you mind paying for this?"

He smiled and nodded saying "Alright Stewart but no more than ten berries."

I chuckled and began to put exactly ten Tamato berries into the basket. I smiled and said "There we go ten nice looking Tamato berries."

We head over to a line and wait a few minutes so we could check out. when we got there I handed the man the basket and he put it on the scale, I t weight 5.10lb (I don't know the exact weight of the berries and I pretty sure no else doesn't.) The clerk tipped up the Tamato's bar code and the weight afterward he said "Alright that will be 15.67 pokedollars." (About 3.05 pokedollars per pound.)

Lance steeped in front of me and payed for the berries.

* * *

After leaving the shop we got to a small training area were the Growlithe jumped off my shoulder. I pulled off my backpack and stuck my hand into it to pull out one of the Tamato berries. I placed it in front of her and she began to eat it at a steady pace. I chuckled asking "Were you hungry or did you want to try to see if what I said earlier is true?"

She continued eating until it was all gone, then she began to breath in and raised her muzzle up to the sky and blew out, this time instead of hot air it come out as a stream of fire. The happiness flowing from her was endless. To finally be able to do something you have been unable to do for more than one year, can fill a person or pokemon with so much joy.

She stopped the attack and immediately tackled me to the ground and began to nuzzle my face as I felt tears of joy roll down the sides of her face as she mutter **"Finally after a year of trying and failing I'm able to use fire attacks because of you thank you so much Stewart."**

I smiled down at her and whispered into her ear **"You're welcome."**

She pulled away from me with wide eyes as she stutter out **"You just spoke in pokespeech."**

I chuckled and said "I'll tell you later if you want to become my pokemon."

Before she could say something a voice said "Was that your pokemon that release that attack?" I turned and saw the same trainer from the Growlithe's memory.

I stood up and said "Yes it was." I placed my hand on the Growlithe's head and began to pet her, as I continued "She is one of my recent captures. I got her from the forest on my way here."

His eyes widen as he said "No way really?" I nodded and he continue "When I was make my way here I meet a Growlithe but the thing could use a fire attack so I left. No reason to catch a pokemon that can't use it's own type attacks."

The Growlithe growled at that comment as I said "This one also had that same problem, but in truth she had a disease that made it impossible for her to use a fire attack."

"What really!" He exclaim, again I nodded and he said "Then how is it possible for her to use that attack a minute ago?"

I smirk as I said "The disease is non-fatal, but it can ruin a fire type's ability to use fire type attacks. However the cure to this disease is quite simple. Tamato berry at least once a day everyday for at least two years."

Again his eyes widen at this and he said "I kinda wish I knew that earlier." He turned pulled out a pokeball and said "How about a quick battle between my Quagsire and your Growlithe."

I smirked saying "You're on."

He began the battle by saying "Quagsire use **Water Pulse**." Quagsire begins to built a sphere of water as it began to take the size of a basketball quagsire slammed the ord onto the ground releasing it straight at Growlithe.

"Quick use Q**uick Attack** to dodge then use F**lamethrower**." I instituted knowing that a straightforward battle would not get us a win.

A white glow surrounded her as she shot to the side avoiding the **Water Pulse** as she breath in and then released a stream of fire.

"Block it with **Water Gun**." he replied. Quagsire breath in quick and released a steady stream of water hitting the fire. Once they hit it created a cloud of stream.

I smirked as I said " Use **Quick attack** and use **Flamethrower** every time you stop."

"Use **Water Gun **To try and counter." The trainer said in panitch.

Using aura sight I saw both Growlithe and Quagsire. I saw as Growlithe run around Quagsire as she used flamethrowers and disappeared from her previous spot in a blur of white energy, right before a beam of water hit.

"Increase your speed with **Agility**." I added as I watch her pick up speed.

After a few minutes of this the smoke finally blew away to reveal that Quagsire was breathing heavily regardless if water was strong against fire. Growlithe was also in the same boat. my guess is that this was the first time in awhile that she had to do a battle this intense.

I begin walking over to Growlithe and pet her head as she looked up I smile saying "You did good girl. Let's stop here they both seem tired and we should give them same rest."

He nodded and said "That was a fun battle. By the way are you competing in the conquest league?"

I looked at him in confusion as I asked "Conquest league? What's that?"

His eyes widened in shock as he said "You haven't heard of the Conquest league?" I shook my head as he continued "The conquest League like it's name says is a League where trainers battle to become the conquest champion. One has to have all seventeen badges from all the Kingdoms to participate in it. In each round the rules differ."

I interpret him as I asked "Could you explain that?"

He nods saying "In one round it could be a single battle, the next round a triple battle, or the round after that could be a double battle. Another is a one on one battle with 1 to 6 pokemon, a two on two battle with 2 to 6 pokemon, or a three on three battle with 3 to 6 pokemon. through there are tougher rules like a one on two battle or two on three battle. Each round has it own rules and no two rounds are the same, but they tell everyone the rule for the next round the day before so people know what to expect."

I looked down to the ground and said "That sound like it could be a lot of fun." I had a smirk on my face at the thought of seeing what this journey might hold at the end.

He chuckled and said "So are you going to enter." I nod, as he finished "Alright the registration is at any pokecenter in one of the kingdoms. After you get your last badge they will tell you when and where it is going to be."

I nodded and said "Thank you. So how many badges do you have."

He chuckled and show me his badges. He had five badges and three of those I recognised. "If been to Aurora, Greenleaf, Fontaine, Ingus, and Violight. What about you?"

I pulled out my case and show him mine "I've been to Aurora, Greenleaf, and Fontaine. My next badge is Ingis."

He nodded and said "Be careful of Hideyoshi. Dudes got some strong pokemon."

I smile and said "Thanks for the warning but we should be able to handle him after some more training."

He nodded and turned and began walking away saying "I hope to see you in the Conquest league."

I nodded and smirked _Yep this is going to be fun. _I looked at Growlithe and said " Before I catch you how about a name?"

She tilted her head as she asked **"A name? Why would I need a name?"**

I chuckled answering "I would like to give you a name because it would be less confusing and I feel that naming my pokemon makes them seem more important. How about Wildfire?"

She glared at me and asked **"Is that supposed to be a joke?'**

I shook my head saying "I think it's befitting of you giving your circumstance."

She continues to glare at me and says **"What if I don't want that name?"**

I chuckled and said "We can come up with another if you don't like it the how's maybe Ember?"

She closes her eyes to think about it and then opens them while nodding her head in satisfaction. **"I would prefer that over Wildfire."**

I held out my right hand and a Luxury ball appeared with 'Ember' on the ball right above the button. I smiled at her and said "So what do you say?"

She nodded and hit the button with her head. A red beam shots out and hits her sucking her into the ball and pings to signal a successful capture.

I turn to Lance and said "Well let's get back to the journey."

He shockes his head with a smile clear on his face.

I smiled at him and said "Let's set up the tent here and get inside."

He modded asking "Going to show your new little friend your true form?"

Nodding I took off my bag and began to pull out the tent. I looked around to make sure that no one was around as I snapped my fingers and the tent was set up in seconds. Once done we both went into it.

I let Ember out of her pokeball and she looked around and saw me and asked **"Where are we?"**

I smirked and said "We are currently inside my tent and before you ask I thought I would show you the reason as to why I can talk in poke-speech." I turned into my morph form and smiled at her excepted reaction.

**"WHAT YOU'RE A POKEMORPH?" **She yelled out in shock.

Chuckling I said "Yes. I was born like this and because of something happening with my parents. I was raised by Mew and I see her as my memma."

Her eyes widened as she bow and said **"It is a pleasure to be in your presence Child of Mew."**

I fell over sideways and quickly got up and said "Please don't call me that. Please just Stewart."

She quickly responded with **"Yes Lord Stewart."**

I facepalmed saying "Please stop with the formalities I'm not that big of a fan it."

She then said in a respected tone **"As you wish Stewart."**

I could feel her sarcasm. I walked to the bed that was mine and said "Ember come on it's time to go to see and I'd like to get an early morning tomorrow."

She nodded and jump onto my bed as she walked up close the head of the bed and curled up next to me. I smiled and rested my hand on her as I slipped off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:**** I know it's been some time since I last updated. I love gaming, reading fanfiction, and not to mention I've got several game systems. My next chapter will be the Ingis conquest battle. My character is op but not omnipotent. In pokemon forms that he first go into he is restricted to the moves that the pokemon knows but afterwards he can use any move that the pokemon can learn or be taugh. Next chapter will be the ingis conquest battle and the lemon scene between Stewart and Tana.**


	9. Battle and Love in Ingis

Battle and Love in Ignis

**Author's note:** I've read stories where they put in the month day and year. I'm thinking about doing that myself for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Key:** "Human speech talking"

"_Talking through telepathy or Thinking"_

"**Poke-speech"**

"_**Pokémon talking through telepathy"**_

August 23,1993

* * *

**Author's P.O.V.**

After two days of travel we find Lance, Stewart, and Tana as they enter the Kingdom of Ignis. Over the two day Stewart got better acquainted with both Kushina and Ember. Learning more about their past and the things they like and dislike. Stewart was currently not wearing his usual jacket as well he was in his morph form because he had a bad feel something was about to happen soon.

**Stewart P.O.V.**

As we enter the Kingdom there was smoke in the distance and I could hear faint sirens going off. I looked between Lance and Tana as I said "We better go over there and see what is the matter." With that said we begin running towards where the sirens and the smoke where.

When we got there we saw two fire truck in front of a two story house that was in a blaze as it was near completely covered in flames.

I looked around seeing as nobody notice us yet I walked closer to where some of the firefighters where as I looked at them. I noticed that there were only eight of them among them there was only two humans and the rest where pokemorphs. Four of the morphs looked like water types while the other two looked like fire types.

The first water type morph's skin was dark blue and has a tough, brown shell it covered his chest to his neck, shoulders and to his waist, he had two water cannons in his shell by his shoulder blades. He had short dark blue hair and wear sunglasses that were pointed at the ends, and lastly he had a short five-inch tail. He stood at around 5'06 and wear the tradition firefighter pants and boots but wear the jacket unzipped, he was a Blastoise-morph.

The next water type morph's skin was blue and had muscular arm to show he worked out like the last morph he wore the firefighter's jacket unzipped and had a white and black swirl. He stood around 5'03 and had shoulder length blue hair, he was a Poliwrath-morph.

The third water type morph's skin was orange and after his elbows are tan color and had two tails reaching about 1'06 with orange cover the first foot and tan the last five inches, he has a yellow flotation device around the back of his neck going over his firefighter's jacket and around his back, he has two pointed blue fins on his arms, he stood about 6 feet even, he had short orange hair in the front but neck length in the back, he was a Floatzel-morph.

The final water type morph's skin was blue, he wasn't wearing the firefighters jacket, he has deep blue skin on his face, back, and the sides of his chest looking like a mask and shell, he has a thick tail, he stood about 5'01, he was a Carracosta-morph.

The first fire type morph's skin is mainly black except the area around his mouth and a black nose, around his neck is a white band with a skull shaped pendent on his throat, he has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and on top of his head is a pair of long, curved gray horns, he stood about 6'04, he was a Houndoom-moprh.

The second fire type morph's skin is reddish-brown with sections of white fur on his chest and head by what I could tell. Several gold markings adorn his body: swirled, circular ones on his shoulders flame-shaped ones on the back of his hands. On top of his head is a large flame, which is never extinguished. He has long, round ears with blue inside, a red ridge over his eyes, and he has a long tail. He stood about 5'07, he was a Infernape-morph.

The first human firefighter was a female if the c-cup breast within the fire fighter jacket said anything about it. She was a fair tanned woman and stood about 5'06, with shoulder length blonde hair.

The second human was a well fit man wearing the fire chief's helmet. He stood about 6'08, with short brown hair that barely past his ears.

"Chief what do we do now? We've been at this for half an hour and the fire hasn't gone out." Asked the Floatzel-morph.

"I don't get it either but what happens we need to save that girl!" the man with the chief's hat explain.

"How do we even know if the girl is still alive or not? Like Andrew said we've been at this for half an hour and still there is no results." The Houndoom-morph asked in irritation.

The couple that was a short distance from them heard what he said and begin to cry. The woman quickly said "What makes you so sure Tony?"

"We've been here for half an hour and even then the fire didn't start till 45 minutes ago." The Houndoom-morph whose name is tony explained.

I stepped forward saying "Maybe I can be of assistance?"

They turned around and saw me walking up to them. The Infernape-morph stepped in front of me and asked "Aren't you that pokemorph that's been seen in Aurora, Greenleaf, and Fontaine? What are you doing here?"

I smiled kindly and said "To answer your first question yes I am. The answer to the second question is this I'm traveling Ransei to see Pokémon and human interaction and if I happen to do some good for people and Pokémon then I'm willing to help."

The chief walked up and stuck his hand out saying "It's a pleasure to make your acquaints. My name is William, what is yours?"

I shook his hand saying "I don't like giving my real name in public so call me S."

Tony then came up and said "How do you intend on helping us here? We've been at this for half an hour and the flames been burning for longer?"

I smirked as I closed my eyes to us my aura vision and saw that there was an aura inside the house on the second floor and in a room. As I looked closer I noticed that the aura was half blue and half reddish-orange. The girl was a pokemorph and if my guess if right then she might have accidently started the fire. I looked at the parents and said in a calm voice "Don't worry your girl is fine." They both let out sighs of relief as I continue "The fire will not nor will it ever hurt her."

"What do you mean by that?" William asked confused my statement.

Smirking I explain "A fire type morph cannot be burned to death."

His eyes widen at this as he said "That means that she can get out right?"

Closing my eyes once again I used psychic to get a 3D image of the house. I saw the girl and she was holding what appeared to be some hide of plushy but what really got my attention was that a beam or something was in front of the door of the room she was in. Opening my eyes again I quickly said "No at the moment it is not possible for her to get out."

The father come up and quickly asked in a frantic tone "What do you mean it's not possible for her to get out."

I raised my hand and asked "Which way does your daughter's door open."

He looked confused and answered "It opens into her room but I don't…"

Cutting him off I finish saying "There seem to be something in the way of her door that is preventing her from getting out."

His eye widens in fear as he said "Then that mean someone needs to go into save her."

The chief turn to the fire fighters and said "Alright if that is the case then Tony and Max you two will go into the house and rescue the girl. Any questions?" I shook my head at that and begin to walk toward the house. The chief must have seen what I was doing and yelled out "WAIT?! What do you think you're doing?"

I looked back at the chief and said "I'm going to rescue the girl."

His eyes widen and he quickly said "You can go in there you do have any protection against the fire."

Chuckling I raised my hand with the back facing him and said "That's what you think." I focused my aura and my armor begin to construct itself (Think Tony Stark with his Iron man armor) starting from my hand and up my arm then my chest and up my neck toward my head, next my left arm to my hand and finally my waist to the souls of my shoes and the tip of my tail. I turn to face him and saw his shock look and smirked "See this is special armor made from my aura it can resist a variety of things."

I walk up to the door and held my arms in front of me straight out from the tips of my fingers to my elbow in and 'X' form. I coated my arms with energy and begin to cut the door several times. After stopping I watched the door fall to pieces as I walked inside

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V.**

The bystanders that were watching were fascinated as they saw the unknown pokemorph be coated in a blue ethereal armor and cut down the door to go save a little girl trapping a burning house.

Unheard by all but one was the Braixen that is accompany the light blue hero whisper out **"Please be ok Stewart."**

Lance stand next to Tana heard this and nudge her arm causing her to look at him as he smiled whispering "He'll be fine."

She nodded but that still didn't wash away her concern.

* * *

**Stewart P.O.V**

Once I enter the house I saw how much it was destroyed so far thanks to the fire. I walked around to find the stairs and when I got there I saw the middle of the stairs were gone with the edges on fire. Floating over the stairs I knew I would need another way to get both me and the girl out. I walked to the girl's room and said loud enough to be heard by her "Listen can you hear me?"

I heard a reply even though it sounded muffled "Y…yes I…I…I c…can h…h…hear yo…you. P…please h…help." I could hear some sniffling.

"Good now stand away from the door." I instructed, closing my eyes I saw through psychic that she was close to the wall that was to the left of the wall the door was on. I stuck my right arm in front to me in preparation. Closing my eyes again I focus on the door and the wooden beam in front of the door as I shot my eyes open and yelled out "**Guillotine!" **my arm was covered in energy that extended to about four feet as I brought my arm down straight through the door and the beam. I pushed on the door as the right side fall to the ground as the left stayed. I looked around and saw the girl.

She looked to be around 8 or 10 years old. She had long mid back orange hair to match her scales. She stood about 4'03 with a foot-long tail with a flame on it. In her arms was indeed a plush but it was a Charizard plushy.

I walked in front of her and held out my hand and smiled saying "How about we get out of here before the roof drops on us."

She took my hand and nodded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up and into a bridal carry as I looked around the room and saw on the wall opposite of the door was a window with the glass destroyed from the fire.

I looked at the girl and said "Hold on tight because where about to take flight."

She nodded and I approach the window and she clung on to me tighter with her plushy in the middle. I stepped on to the window seal and said "And we're off."

I jumped out of the window and heard numerous gasps as I floated in the air with the girl "TIFFANY."

I gently floated down to the ground and as I place her on the ground saying "Thank you for flying with air S. We will not be doing that again."

Tiffany chuckled at what I said as she turns to her parents that where run towards us as she ran to them. I smile at the scene of the family hugging each other all the while crying.

"That was a very nice thing you did." I heard someone say from behind me. When I turned I saw a guy with a white short-sleeve shirt with a yellow bottom and a mainly orange vest over it with a red closer to the center then a yellow line followed by orange and finally black, an orange scarf that hung around his neck over his shoulders going to his low back and the ends of it going from orange to red with a flame like appearance at the end, white pants, around his waist is a black obi with red bead with fur an orange and white at the tips around it, he is wearing a necklace with a small amount of fur on it in the same pattern, he has black hair, no facial hair and lastly an Infernape was standing next to him.

Everyone's attention was immediately drawn towards this man and his Pokémon as everyone blow as they said "Good evening Warlord Hideyoshi."

I nodded and said "Thanks but there still the matter of the house."

He nodded and said "Yes what do you intend to do about it"

I looked at him and smiled, saying "I'm going to make it rain." He raised an eyebrow. I stepped closer to the house and raised my hands towards the sky and begin to move my hands in circular faction as the clouds follow. When the clouds above the house overshadowed it, I focus energy into my right hand, the energy itself was a light-blue, as I fired it into the clouds. When it went into the clouds they immediately darken as a small thunderclap was heard and it begin to rain and eventually put out the fire.

I heard whispers of people speaking "He made it rain." "How no pokemorph has ever controlled the weather like that?" "He's not an ordinary pokemorph then."

As soon as the fire was out I raised my hands again my left in front of the right and swiped them in their respected direction. The clouds following my hands and scatter, canceling out the rain.

I turned to the people there and saw awe and amazement, Hideyoshi walked up to me and said "That was a good thing you did for these people."

I nodded and then looked back at the house. With the fire out I could see that the house was in too much damage to be repair so that left it need to be torn down. Facing Hideyoshi again I said "Yeah but what about the family? Their house is in too much damage to be repair and even if it could where will they live in the meantime?"

He nodded agreeing "Yes we have temporary housing in events like this were to happen, if they don't have any relatives close by than they are more than welcome to live there until their house is rebuild or they find another house."

The family walked over to us as the father said "Thank you Warlord Hideyoshi for the opportunity of living arrangements. The closed relative either me or my wife has is in Chrysalia which is a two or three-day drive to. Thank you S for saving my daughter is there anything we can do to repay you for this great kindness you have shown my family."

I smile and said "Can you tell me do you know the difference between Pokémon evolution and pokemorph?"

He looked at me with a confusion and shook his head, saying "I know how Pokémon evolve through experience, friendship, or some item like a stone or another item. I don't know about pokemorphs."

Smiling again I said "With pokemorph we do not need experience, friendship, or an evolution item. All we need to change is age and the will to evolve."

This got confused murmur as the man asked "Age?"

I nodded, saying "Yes age. You see when someone because a pokemorph or are born as a pokemorph than it goes like this up until their sixteenth birthday they will change into the next evolution down the line. For example, since your daughter is a Charmander-morph at the age of sixteen she will become a Charmeleon-morph, on her 21st birthday she will become a Charizard-morph."

This time Tiffany spoke up "Does that mean I'll know how to fly on my own when I'm 21?"

Chuckling I answered "Yes and no. Yes, you will be able to fly but you will have to learn how to first. So no jumping off cliffs to try this."

I turned around and being to walk back to Lance and Tana when I got there she handed me my jacket which I slipped on and threw up the hood. "Alright time for us to go we have a lot of things to do tomorrow and this event made me sleepy."

"Wait." I turned around and saw it was the father that said this as he continued "Don't you want anything?"

I nodded and said "Yes take care of your family there is nothing in the world that can replace them. Also get you daughter a class to control her new fire attacks so this doesn't happen again."

He nodded as I turn back to Lance and Tana as I held my hand out to her. She took it and Lance placed a hand on my shoulder as I teleported us back to the tent.

* * *

Once inside Tana and I headed to the bath room. Inside I quickly fill the tube with water and release everyone.

Shortly after their release everyone said their own various of greetings, with Ursa, Eve, Sarah, and Levi all jumping on top of me as they begin to nuzzle me where ever they could. I was laughing at all the love I was getting from these girls.

While laughing I said "Okay girls enough I need to tell everyone something." 'Aww' in disappointment they each got of me with Ursa being the last. With them off me I continue what I was going to say to them "Alright everyone tomorrow we will be battle the warlord of Ignis for our fourth conquest badge. I wanted to know which one of you wanted to battle tomorrow. Because this is a fire type kingdom none of the grass-type will be fighting in this one. I would like it if no has fought yet to get a turn in a battle."

I was waiting for a little while until Sirena spoke **"Stewart if it is alright could I go first?"**

I nodded saying "Sure and you can decide if you don't want to after we see the layout of the battlefield."

I waited a few seconds but no one else made any signs of wanting to participate. Sighing I asked "Alright since no one else wants to volunteer, does anyone else wishes to battle tomorrow?"

I was answered by Ursa raising her paw saying "**Can I battle tomorrow?" **I nodded as a form of answering her.

"Okay everyone it is going to be Sirena, Ursa, and Tana. Any questions?" I said after taking that Ursa wanted to battle.

Tana raised her paw and asked **"Stewart I didn't volunteer?"**

I nodded, saying "Earlier when we saw Hideyoshi he had an Infernape so that is why I put your name in the raster." She nodded in understand, I continue "Alright everyone return we all need a good night's sleep." With that I return everyone to their respected luxury ball.

With that me and Tana walked back into the living room of the tent and headed for the bed after saying a quick goodnight to Lance and Tana.

* * *

Tomorrow at the castle of Ignis.

We were ready to get the badge from Hideyoshi. We were standing in front of the gates of the castle. The castle itself was surrounded by hot water, with a bridge connecting the street with the castle, in the corners near the caste are stone pillars with fire at the top. The castle Is made from mahogany; the roof is reddish-brown colored.

There were two guards standing in front of the gate both dressed as samurai as the one on the left said "Who are you, and what business do you have here?"

I answered "My name is Stewart, I'm from Mt silver, and I'm here for a conquest battle with Hideyoshi."

The right guard nodded and said "Please follow me."

With that the guard led us inside as we followed him for a few minutes when we arrived at a pair of big double-doors that were ten feet high. The guard nocked on the doors and I heard a "Who's there?"

The guard walked into the room and I heard him say "You have a challenger milord."

I heard Hideyoshi reply "Very well send them in."

The guard stepped out and said "Warlord Hideyoshi will see you now." With that he left the way we came as we enter the room.

What we entered was a massive throne room with the walls paint in a flame like manner with a deep red carpet. At the other side of the room on a throne that looked to be made of mahogany and given a ruby red finish. On it was Hideyoshi wearing the same attire as yesterday.

He smiles and said "Are you my challenger?"

I nodded, saying "Yes. My name Is Stewart and I want to challenge you for a conquest badge."

His smile grew slightly as he said "Excellent. Follow me and I will lead you to our field."

* * *

Another short walk later

Hideyoshi lead us to the back of the castle where I saw the battlefield. It had four stone pillars lit with fire on top, the entire battlefield was surrounded by hot water. There was a guard already waiting for us there.

Once me and Tana got on our side and Hideyoshi on his, the ref spoke "This is an official Ransei conquest battle between Warlord Hideyoshi and the challenger Stewart from Mt. Silver. This is a three on three single battle, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon now both trainers release their Pokémon."

Before I threw out my pokeball Hideyoshi said "Since I'm the Warlord I'll be first. Go Torkoal." He released his pokeball and outcome a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon. (I don't find it necessary to put too much info on Pokémon it's not like anyone who's reading this doesn't know which Pokémon I'm talking about. And if you don't then look it up.)

I grab Sirena's pokeball and threw it in the air while saying "Let's go Sirena." When she looked around the battlefield she turned back to me and nodded signaling that she was okay with the battlefield.

I heard Hideyoshi whistle saying "Wow a Lapras a nice Pokémon and a rare one at that. Where did you get her?"

I smiled as I said "I got her when I was in Fontaine."

The ref raises both flags, says "Are both trainers ready" At a nodded from both of us he continues "Then let the battle begin." Then he quickly dropped his arms lowering the flags.

Hideyoshi was the first to issue a command "Torkoal use **Iron Defense." **His Torkoal quickly went back into its shell as a metallic coat appeared on it raising its defense.

As a counter I said "Sirena Use **Rain Dance**." She nodded and release a light blue orb to the sky. In a few seconds clouds started appearing above the battlefield as it started to rain.

Hideyoshi nodded and said "Good strategy. Use in rain dance to made your Pokémon attacks strong and mine weaker. But that is not going to work here Torkoal **Sunny Day**." As quickly as the cloud appeared was as quickly as they left.

I gritted my teeth as I said "Sirena use **Sing**." She started to sing as I saw Hideyoshi's Torkoal start to bob its head as a snot bubble appeared out of its nose indicating it was asleep.

Hideyoshi sighed, saying "Good strategy but that won't work Torkoal use **Sleep Talk**." His Torkoal started to say something in its sleep. It soon shot a breath of fire at Sirena.

Quickly I said "Use **Water Gun**." She quickly took a breath in and released a stream of water at the flamethrower. Because of the heat it weakens the water gun. I noticed that the flamethrower was steadily getting closer. The attack hit her and she let out a cry of pain.

"Use **Sleep Talk **again." Hideyoshi commanded, Torkoal again begin to say something in its sleep but this time a green shield appeared around it.

I chuckled slightly, saying "Sleep talk uses a move at random. Sirena use **Rain Dance **again." Releasing another light blue orb into the sky it started to rain again. "Now use **Water Pulse**." She made an orb of water with a ring around it gather in front of her before she slammed it on the ground and fire it at Torkoal.

"Torkoal walk up and dodge it!" shouted Hideyoshi. As if by his voice Torkoal was able to wake up and manage to move out of the way of the attack. "Now use** Earthquake**." He soon followed.

Torkoal raised up on its rear feet and then slimmed down on the ground causing the area to shake. Unable to call to her to dodge I had to stand by and watch as the attack hit. Sirena let out a cry of pain as the attack hit.

The rain soon ended so I decided it was time to finish this battle "Sirena use **Hydro Pump**." She begins to gather water in front of her.

Hideyoshi said "Use **Overheat**." Torkoal begins to gather an orange and red orb in its mouth.

As they finished charging up their attacks both I and Hideyoshi shout "Fire!"

Causing our Pokémon to release their respected attack. The attacks collided in the middle of the field in a stalemate.

I shout "Come on Sirena you can do it." Sirena's attack pushed back Torkoal's but not by much.

Hideyoshi also shout to his Pokémon "You got this Torkoal." Torkoal's attack pushed back to where the attack was in the middle again.

The stalemate continued until both attacks eventually exploded covering the field from view. We waited a few moments and the smoke clear away reviling that both of them were down.

The ref raised both of his flags and said "Both Pokémon are unable to continue battling. Please send out your next Pokémon."

I recalled Sirena and said "You did a good job out there rest now." I pulled out Ursa's pokeball and threw it while saying "Let's go Ursa."

Hideyoshi who already recalled his Torkoal threw his next pokeball and said "Go Simisear."

His next Pokémon reminded me of the Pokémon that Motonari and Motochika used in our conquest battles.

The ref looked between us both with raised flags and asked "Are both sides ready to resume?" Getting a nod from both of us he lowered the flags and shouting "Begin"

I started things off by shouting "Ursa use **Bulk UP**!" she responded by flexing her muscle and raising her attack and defense.

Hideyoshi counter by shouting "Simisear use **Power-up Punch**!" Simisear's right paw tightened into a fist as its shot forward to hit Ursa.

"Counter with **Metal Claw.**" I said Ursa manage to get her left claw to turn metallic seconds before their attacks connected.

As the attacks tried to push the other back one type begin weak to another while the other isn't powered up yet, it ended in a stalemate.

"Ursa get in close and use **Brick Break**." I instructed, Ursa compiled by running towards Simisear as her right hand was engulfed by orange energy.

"Simisear use **Fire punch**." Hideyoshi countered, Simisear's own right hand was engulfed in flames as it too started to run towards Ursa.

They met midway and threw their fist at each other with Ursa's winning in the end as Simisear slid backwards.

"Simisear use **Flamethrower**." Hideyoshi commended, Simisear toke a deep breath than release a stream of flames.

"Dodge it Ursa." I ordered, watching as Ursa jump to the right but still getting hit on her left hand. "Ursa are you okay." I asked in concern.

She nodded saying **"Just a starch I'm fine."**

I nodded and said "In that case use **Bulk Up **again." She started flexing her muscle again increasing her attack and defense.

Hideyoshi said "Simisear use **Flame Wheel**." I watched as Simisear breath flames and rolled up into a wheel and went towards Ursa.

"Charge up a **Hyper beam**." I instructed, I saw Hideyoshi eyes widen as Ursa held her arms in front of her and open up her mouth and started to charge an orange orb as Simisear got closer.

"Simisear get out of there Ursa." Hideyoshi instructed but it was too late as Simisear collided with Ursa's outstretch arms stopping it from pushing on.

"FIRE!" I yelled, Ursa released the point blank Hyper beam at Simisear causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Ursa and Simisear looked heavy injured. We waited a few seconds but it looked like neither was going down.

"Alright Simisear use **Fire Blast**." Hideyoshi ordered but when Simisear was about to take a breath it fall forward and its eyes where replace by swirls.

The ref raised the flag to my said saying "Simisear is unable to battle this match goes to Ursaring. Will Warlord Hideyoshi please send out his last Pokémon." Hideyoshi finished returning his Simisear back to its pokeball.

He smiles and said "You're doing good so as for my last Pokémon Infernape go." He pointed forward and the Infernape next to him started to go onto the field.

"Ursa do you want to stay out?" I asked out of concern for her. She nodded not taking her eyes off of Infernape.

The ref raised both flags and asked "Are both sides ready?" we both nodded and he lowered the flags saying "Begin."

"Use **Close Combat**" Both of us shouted. Infernape raced in there as Ursa went but at a slower speed.

They begin to exchange blows that no human eye could see. I watch as punches were thrown, kicks were block, and a mix of both. The exchange took a few minutes but by the end of it was understandable that Ursa would lose.

When they stopped Ursa was panting and swaying. "Ursa?" I asked but got no reply. "Ursa are you okay?" I tried again but the reply I got wasn't the one I wanted. Ursa let out a groan as she falls forward with swirls in her eyes this time.

The ref raised the flag on Hideyoshi's side saying "Ursaring is unable to battle this match goes to Infernape. Will the challenger please send out his last Pokémon?"

I pulled out Ursa pokeball and return her then let her back out next to me She looked at me as I said "I thought you'd like to watch the next match." She nodded understanding as she sat down next to me.

She then asked **"Can I have a Sitrus berry?" **I chuckled and gave her one from my bag.

I then looked over at Tana saying "Go on." She looked at me and I smile saying "I know you can do this go and give it your all." She smiled and nodded while walking out onto the field.

The ref raised both flag, asking "Are both sides ready?" We nodded and he lowered them shouting "Begin."

With that we both shout out different attacks "**Flamethrower/Psybeam**!"

As both of them got ready with his Infernape taking a deep breath while Tana took her wand from her tail channeling psychic energy to the tip. I thought it would be a stupid idea to fight fire with fire.

After they gathered enough of their respected power they released it. The attacks went flying towards each other and mat in the center of the field. Fire trying to push psychic and psychic trying to push fire. Soon both attacks canceled each other out. Blow up smoke and causing visible to decease.

"Fire a **Psybeam** to your right." I called out to Tana. Soon after I hear a cry from the Infernape.

I heard Hideyoshi shout "Hang in there Infernape counter with **Mach Punch**." I could see Infernape get up and charge at Tana with a glowing fist. I hear the fist content to something and a cry of pain from Tana.

I quickly call out "Tana clear this smoke with **Psychic**." Soon the smoke is covered by a blueish-purple glow and dispersed quickly. "Good now **Psyshock**." I see her take out her wand with the tip glowing and soon a wave of psychic barbs that are launch at Infernape.

"Infernape dodge with **Flamethrower** and then counter with **Mach Punch**." Hideyoshi yelled Infernape took a quick deep breath and blew out a stream of fire that destroyed the Psyshock, then charged at Tana with his right fist glowing.

Seeing the danger, I yelled out "Tana stop him with **Psychic**."

"Dodge and keep going Infernape." Hideyoshi instated. Infernape dodge by jumping to the left and hit Tana with fast Mach punch.

Tana was sent backwards and laying on the ground, trying to get back up. "Come on Tana get up I know You can do it." I yelled out.

She looked back at me and nodded as she tried harder, I heard her whispering to herself **"I will not give up, I will not stop, and I will not let my mate DOWN!" **After she shout the last part She manages to stand up and just as she did this she glows white and begin to change. When the light died down there the Final evolutionary form of Fennekin.

I smile as I yelled out as Tana begin to check herself out "Tana" Getting her attention I continue "You finally evolved into Delphox." She smiles and I could sense a great amount of happiness coming from her.

Hideyoshi smiles as he said "Congrats you two now let get back to the battle."

I looked at Tana and Smile as I asked "Hey Hideyoshi have you ever fought against a psychic?"

He seemed confused as he answered "Yes I have and I know that they have an advantage against fighting types."

I smirked and called out "I wasn't talking about psychic type pokémon. I mean as in a human that can use psychic powers." His eyes grow wide as I telepathic _"Use __**Psychic**__ to lift Infernape into the air and then use __**Psybeam**__ to knock him out." _Following my mental command Tana lifted Infernape up into the air.

Hideyoshi called out "Infernape use **F****ocus Blast** on Delphox." But Infernape couldn't even move his hands at all.

"Now finish it Tana." I shout out to which Tana with her wand in her right hand fire a beam of psychic energy at the mid-air Infernape. Once it hit the Infernape fell backwards with swirling eyes indicating he was out.

Seeing this the ref raised the flag up to my side of the field saying "With all of the Warlord's pokémon unable to battle the winner is the challenger Stewart from Mount Silver."

I ran out to Tana as she ran to me and we ended up in a hug as I said "You did really great out there Tana."

Her tail was wagging fast as she said **"Thank you Stewart. Does this mean that…" **She left her question hanging there knowing I would understand the rest. I nodded into the hug.

Lance and Hideyoshi walked over to us, with Hideyoshi saying "That was a good battle you and your pokémon have won so here's the Ignis conquest badge."

He held out his and as I put my own out for him to put it on. I looked at it and saw it show his kingdom and carved into a ruby. I nodded in thanks as I said "It was a very fun battle Hideyoshi."

He nodded, smiling as he said "Yes it was. Good luck with the rest of the conquest league."

I looked over to Lance and asked "So Lance is this were we go our separate ways."

He nodded as he said "I'm afraid so Stewart be careful out there."

Hideyoshi looked at Lance in shock as he said "Wait. You're the Kanto/Johto league Champion what are you doing here in Ransei?"

Lance looked towards him and said "I'm here on personal reason's mainly to see what pokémon are here and the see the different Kingdoms."

Hideyoshi nods saying "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Ignis." Lance nodded toward him in response.

I had put the badge in my case while they had the little conversation and extended my hand out towards Lance saying "I hope to see you again at some time in the future."

He nodded taking my hand and we shook saying "I look forward to it Stewart and don't worry I'll look after your friend."

After we broke the handshake I sent him a mental message _"You might want to find some other place to sleep tonight." _

He raised a brow and I nodded towards Tana. His eye widens slightly before he nodded and looked to Tana saying "I'm glad you evolve out there Tana."

She smiled happily and nodded. As I said "Well Lance and Hideyoshi Ursa, Tana and I need to retire to my tent so goodbye." After that I held my hands out towards both Ursa and Tana. Both of whom took them immediately after and with a little concentration I teleported us away.

* * *

**A few seconds later inside the tent.**

**(WARNING LEMON. Furthermore, this is the first time I've written a lemon.)**

Once we got to the tent I pulled Tana into a deep kiss to which she returns seconds later. When we pulled away I and said "That is for a great performance at the kingdom. Now for your present that you've been waiting for since the beginning of our relationship."

When I pulled away I saw that Tana was a faint blush as She said **"I can't wait. Please mate with me Stewart."**

There was growl next to me **"Don't leave me out of this." **Ursa growled out.

I turned to her and shook my head, saying "Never." And walked up to her giving her a kiss as well. She quickly returned it and soon started to lick my lips to which I opened. As quickly as it started I pulled away and turned back towards Tana saying "Since we start our relationship first I would love to have you as my first mate."

I could feel her excitement as I teleported me clothes to the floor and let my 7'6-inch, 1'5-inch width erect cook out, I begin to smell their arousal. I then push Tana to the bed we've slept in and begin to kiss her again but kept it short as I trialed kisses down her jawline to her neck then her stomach and finally to her sex as I took in a deep breath of her sex. After here her moan I lick the out folds of her pussy, sweet but spicy, delicious. Another moan from here and I knew I was doing it right so continuing I pushed my tongue into her pussy and begin to taste her pussy out.

As I continued pleasuring her I soon felt her pussy clamp onto my tongue as she let out a loud moan of **"STEWART!" **As she came I lapped up a lot of her love juices as her orgasm came to an end. I pulled away as she panted she said **"Wow Stewart that felt amazing." **She then I my hard on and lick her lips as she said **"How about I return the favor." **With that she flips us around where I was on the bed and she was on the side.

I looked at her just in time to see her put the tip of my cock in her mouth. I felt such a great pleasure when she did this as I release a groan saying "Yeah just like that." As she continues to blow me, she went deeper and faster till she had my whole cock in her mouth and down here throat. As she is doing this I put my hand on the back of her head as I said 'I'm cumming Tana." She then speeds up her sucking and I let out a loud groan yelling "CUMMING!" I push my cock as deep as it could into her mouth and begin to cum down her throat and as it slow I begin to pull back until the tip of my cock was still in her mouth as I came a few more time as she swallowed the rest.

She got up and onto the bed as she crawled over me and lined up her pussy with my cock and look at me with love, want, and some lust. She said **"Please Stewart let's finally be mates." **I smiled and nodded as she lowers herself on my cock as it slipped inside we both moaned out.

As she continues downward I hit a barrier and saw her wince, I raised my right hand to the side of her face as I pulled her into a kiss and slammed balls deep into her scattering her virginity. She releases a scream into the kiss as I pulled back from the kiss and look at her I said "Can go whenever you're ready."

She nodded as tears stream down her face. After a minute, she begins to slowly move up and down releasing a soft moan.

I smiled and begin to match downwards slams causing her to moan. After a few second of slow and steady thrust she said **"Faster, Harder." ** I complied by steadily speeding up and thrusting harder. She begins to moan louder and louder as we progress. **"Stewart… I'm Cumming!" **She yelled out.

I nodded as I fucked her groaning out "Me to. Where do you want it?"

"**Inside please I want to get pregnant. So, please cum inside me Stewart." **She said while thought the moaning.

In response, I begin to thrust harder and faster till we both reach our ends and screamed out "CUMMING/**CUMMING" **Her pussy clamped my cock as I shot rope of cum inside her Filling her up as some of the excess came spilling back out. After we finished our orgasms she passed out, so I pulled out of her and turned to Ursa as she was Sitting on the floor playing with herself.

I walked over to her and before I could say anything she had me pinned to the floor and before I know it she slammed herself onto my surprisingly still hard cock and barely wait no more than 10 seconds to start fuck me as she growls out in pleasure **"I don't want a slow mating I want quick and hard."**

Sighing knowing, I should've expected nothing less from her I begin to comply with what she wanted and begin to ravage her pussy with speed and strength that would be the most pleasurable for her and not cause her harm. I was quickly reaching my limit and judging by how much her pussy kept clamping my cock so was she as I moan out "Cumming."

She growled and said **"Inside I want the same thing Tana got."**

Not long after that we both shouted "CUMMING/**CUMMING" **And like Tana I came inside her filling her up with what was left as she passed out just like Tana. Sighing from the react activity I picked her up in my arms and move to the bed with Tana and placed her on the opposite side of Tana. When I placed her there I laid down in between them and wrapped my arms around them Tana on the left and Ursa on the right and let sleep take me.

**(END OF LEMON)**

* * *

**Author's note: **Now I know It's been awhile since I last updated but I had a hard time coming up with the fight scenes and to top it off during July we had to put one of our dogs down because she had cancer. A moment of silence please. (15 seconds later) Thank you now. FUCK YOU CANCER YOU STOLE MY DOG! Now what I'm about to say is not my New Year's revolution, but a promised I will update at least once or twice a month. Furthermore whenever I time skip it is usually includes morning routines, traveling time, training, sleep, and at night sex.


End file.
